Don't Tell The Bride
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: MODERN OZIAN WEDDINGS is featuring a competition in their latest issue to win your dream wedding- the catch is that EVERY detail is planned solely by the groom. In three weeks. The bride has no input whatsoever. The girls think the idea is funny, the boys think it would be a piece of cake. So, an engaged Elphaba and Fiyero decide to put it to the test. Fiyeraba. AU. Musicalverse.
1. The Competition

**Don't tell the bride**

**By Vinkunwildflowerqueen**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ****_Wicked _****or the concept of the show ****_Don't Tell The Bride. _****Just FYI.**

**AN. Hey, guys long time no see! Gosh, I'm sorry. I meant to start posting this sooner. But I went into exam-writing mode, following immediately by exam-marking mode, report-writing mode, and then finishing out the school year. But it's holidays, almost Christmas, so here we are! This is my present to you all!**

**This story is kinda like 40 Weeks, but with a wedding, instead of a pregnancy. Those of you who follow my blog know everything else that's going on in my life right now (have a new job, moving in 2-3 weeks, ah!) I've been in my own little world for... about 2 months it feels like. I can't believe the last thing I posted was my Harry Potter one-shot! **

**Also, FYI nominations for the 7th annual Wicked Awards are now open until Dec 30, in case you're like me and completely oblivious to everything at the moment. I feel bad I didn't know! It's being run by Glitter-Bunnii this year, so go to her profile to nominate your favourite stories and authors!**

**So, let's give this a whirl, shall we? **

**Chapter 1: The Competition**

It was quite surreal to find yourself engaged to a prince when you never expected to ever be engaged at all.

Yet here Elphaba found herself, and she was finding herself quite overwhelmed at the prospect of having to plan a wedding. Of course she had Nessa, Galinda and her future mother-in-law to help, but it was a huge task. She and Fiyero had agreed to go against the expectations of having a big royal wedding; but only a month after they had gotten engaged, Elphaba was beginning to wish they had. Perhaps then there would be less planning. Or at least maybe most of it could be done for her.

At the moment, they were all convened in Munchkinland for Elphaba and Fiyero's engagement party. As the engagement party was traditionally thrown by the family of the bride, Nessa had insisted on throwing and planning all the party herself. Frex had agreed, anything to make his favourite daughter happy.

Fiyero wasn't his favourite person in Oz, but he had given his approval to the engagement. Elphaba suspected he wasn't happy about losing her to take care of Nessa. Nessa was so happy for her sister and was so excited about "finally" having a brother, that Frex couldn't argue.

After the party, as Kasmira and Ibrahim made polite conversation with Frex in his study, Elphaba and Fiyero sat with their friends under a tree in the back garden. They hadn't invited that many people to the engagement party. Besides their immediate families, the only guests had been Galinda, Boq and Fiyero's childhood friends from the Vinkus, Micah and Corin.

Elphaba liked them both very much. Corin was very much like Fiyero had been when he had first arrived at Shiz, but he annoyed her far less than Fiyero had when Elphaba had first met him. Micah was very serious, but he was very kind and gentle. He was also tall, dark and handsome and Galinda had almost swooned on the spot when Fiyero had introduced them all. However, it hadn't escaped Elphaba's notice that Nessarose seemed to think Corin was hilarious. She laughed at all his jokes... and very few of them were actually funny.

Galinda had with her a humongous pile of bridal magazines, and she and Nessa were eagerly looking through them and pointing out things they liked to Elphaba. The boys were trying not to pay attention, with little success.

"Galinda for the last time, I don't want any pink in this wedding!" Elphaba cried in exasperation.

"It's not pink! It's salmon and magenta," Galinda insisted.

"It's pink. Fiyero, back me up on this," Elphaba beseeched her fiancée.

Fiyero held his hands up in surrender. "Um, no. I'm going to stay out of this."

"Come on, Fiyero. It's your wedding too," Galinda reminded him.

"Hey my job is done!" Fiyero protested. "I proposed, I got the ring right. All I have to do now is show up."

Elphaba snorted. "That is _so _not true."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's the groom's responsibility to organise the honeymoon," Micah nodded.

"Not what I meant," Elphaba retorted.

"Ooh, look at this!" Nessa exclaimed abruptly, drawing their attention. "It's a competition. _Have your wedding planned for you! _It sounds perfect for you, Fabala!_"_

Galinda perked up. "What do you have to do?"

Nessa read it to herself and then laughed.

"What?" Boq asked her, frowning.

Between giggles, Nessa read the article aloud to them.

_"All brides-to-be know that planning a wedding can be incredibly stressful. What if you could have all that stress taken out of your hands, and not have to make a single decision? The catch is- your special day will be 100% planned for you... by your groom. With absolutely no input by you. _

_To enter this competition, simply fill out the form and mail it to the below address. Here at __**Modern Ozian Weddings, **__we've been talking a lot in our offices about the different approaches to planning weddings between men and women. This competition is the result of many heated debates amongst our staff. _

_The chosen couple will work with two of our writers, one with the bride and one with the groom._

_The groom will have three weeks to plan the entire wedding, with a budget of $25,000. During those three weeks, the couple will have no contact with one another. The bride will work with one writer to plan the wedding of her dreams._

_Accounts of both the groom and bride's plans will be published in our next issue, with a full eight page spread on the wedding._

_So, grooms- are you ready to plan a wedding?_

_Brides- how much do you trust your future husbands with the most important day of your life?"_

The look on Galinda's face could only be described as horror.

"Galinda? Are you okay?" Micah asked in concern.

"Who... who would _actually _consider letting a _man _plan their _wedding day?!" _she spluttered.

"Well, not you, _clearly," _Corin grinned.

"It's an interesting idea," Elphaba said thoughtfully.

"Elphaba Thropp, you can't _seriously _be _considering _this!" Galinda gasped.

Elphaba leaned over and placed a hand on her best friend's arm. "Galinda, you need to relax," she stressed. "I mean, it's _just _a wedding. I doubt even Fiyero could screw it up that badly."

"Hey!" Fiyero protested.

"_Just _a wedding?!" Galinda said at the same time.

"You don't think I could plan an amazing wedding for us?"

"You don't think a wedding is important?!"

It was Elphaba's turn to hold up her hands. "Whoa, guys! I can only have one ridiculous conversation at a time, _please_."

Galinda immediately turned to Fiyero. "Best friend."

"Fiancé," Fiyero retorted.

Galinda frowned, unable to counter that but unwilling to give in.

"Rock, paper, scissor?" Corin suggested helpfully.

"Fine," Galinda agreed and threw out her fist.

Fiyero turned out scissors, Galinda kept her fist closed to form rock. She let out a triumphant "Ha!" and immediately turned to Elphaba.

"You don't think a wedding is important?" she demanded.

Elphaba sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's just a day, Glin. The ceremony is obviously symbolic, but it's just to serve the purpose of making it legal. The rest of it is just for show. The marriage is the important part. I'd rather focus on that than just one day."

Galinda gaped at Elphaba.

"That's a really beautiful answer, Elphaba," Boq said in admiration.

Fiyero was beaming at his fiancée. "It really was, Fae."

"I'm a little choked up," Corin said, wiping away an imaginary tear and Micah punched him in the arm.

Elphaba was pretty sure she saw Nessa wipe away a tear that wasn't so imaginary.

"Ok, yeah marriage is a lifetime and the wedding is just one day and all that crap," Galinda said dismissively, waving a hand vaguely in Elphaba's direction. "But _Elphie. _You have one wedding day. I've been planning _my _wedding since I was _five. _It has to be _perfect. _It is the one day where it is all about you. Why would you let someone else plan such a perfect day?"

"Well, you're really going to make an impression here, Glin," Elphaba muttered, with a minute nod towards Micah.

Galinda blushed, but Micah looked clueless.

"Look, Galinda, I get it, ok? I do. But that's you. I didn't plan my wedding when I was a kid. I never thought I'd ever have to worry about that. I'm green, remember?"

Galinda fell silent as Fiyero slipped an arm around Elphaba's shoulders, drawing her close to him and kissing the top of her head softly.

Not even Corin was going to make a joke in this moment.

Galinda met Elphaba's eyes and just nodded, not arguing any further.

"Your turn," Elphaba said, looking up at Fiyero.

Caught off guard in the moment, Fiyero drew a blank.

"My turn?"

"Elphaba was doubting your mad wedding planning abilities," Corin reminded him.

"Oh, right. You don't think I could plan an awesome wedding? You've been to parties I've thrown. They're pretty amazing," Fiyero said modestly.

Elphaba laughed despite herself.

"A party and a wedding aren't exactly the same thing, Yero. And you don't do every aspect of the organising when you throw a party. A wedding is a lot of work. I don't think guys realise that."

Micah chuckled. "I think girls are just overdramatic about the planning. It can't be _that _hard to pick out flowers and cake."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow challengingly. "Really? You all think this?"

"I think it's mostly about being organised," Boq shrugged. "Like Micah said, it can't be that hard."

Corin nodded knowingly. "When my sister got married, she changed the design of her wedding dress _three _times. Seriously, it's a white dress. How is one different to another?"

The girls exchanged sceptical looks. Even _Elphaba_ knew that was a ridiculous comment. And as for Galinda, Corin may as well have said that pink and purple were basically the same colour.

"Ok, maybe this competition is a really good idea," Galinda said.

"Maybe you guys should enter," Nessa agreed, speaking to her sister.

"We can't," Elphaba said practically.

"Why, are you scared of being proven wrong?" Fiyero asked her teasingly.

She rolled her eyes. "No. But they're offering this competition for couples who are engaged but may not have the money for their wedding. You're a _prince. _Money isn't exactly an object for you."

"For us," he corrected her.

"Whatever. My point is, there are more deserving couples for this prize than us. Besides, your parents are being really great about letting us having the type of wedding we want. I don't think they'd be too thrillified about our wedding being the result of a magazine competition. Let alone the getting married in three weeks bit."

Fiyero thought about that.

"Why do you have to be so smart?" he grumbled good naturedly.

However, Galinda, now she was onboard with the idea, wasn't willing to give up without a fight.

"So, if Fiyero's parents were okay with it, you'd do it?" she asked Elphaba and Fiyero.

"Sure," Fiyero replied easily without thinking.

Elphaba knew her friend better though. "Galinda-" she began warningly, but Galinda had already grabbed the magazine from Nessa and was heading towards the house.

"Oh for the love of Oz," Elphaba cried, jumping up and hurrying after her.

The others followed, and they found that Galinda had happily let herself into Frex's study and was already explaining the competition to the adults.

Not even Nessa dared to enter Frex's study without knocking, and the look on her face was just awe.

"This can't end well," Elphaba heard Boq mutter under his breath.

"What was your first clue?" she muttered back.

"Galinda's involved. Big clue," Fiyero added.

Ibrahim, Kasmira and Frex all listened silently and with varying degrees of patience as Galinda explained the competition and the subsequent conversation amongst their group.

"Well, I do agree with Elphaba that you and Fiyero probably aren't the magazine's target audience for this competition," Kasmira said when Galinda had finally finished.

"However," she continued and Galinda's face brightened. "I also think it's an interesting concept."

Ibrahim looked amused as he looked at his son. "You really think it's that easy, Yero?"

Fiyero shrugged. "How hard can it be? It's just basically a giant party, right?"

Every female in the room looked at him scornfully.

"How about this," Ibrahim said thoughtfully. "You know the media is going to want to cover this wedding, right?"

"Naturally, it's _me_," Fiyero said modestly.

Elphaba glared at him. "Do you want to marry yourself, Tiggular?"

Corin stifled a snigger.

"Why don't we contact the magazine, and tell them you find the concept interesting and suggest a proposal?"

"What kind of proposal?" Elphaba asked curiously.

Ibrahim shrugged. "Well, you could follow the process of the competition, the timeline, the budget, everything. If they're interested, they could still send people out from the magazine to work with you both. And in return, we would give them exclusive coverage of the wedding. I'm sure it would be interesting to have you two conducting the experiment alongside an everyday couple."

"What about the three week time limit?" Elphaba asked. "Wouldn't that raise... suspicions?"

She couldn't help but blush slightly as she said it.

"Well, it would certainly give you privacy," Kasmira said. "The media and the public wouldn't expect it, and if anyone _does _have '_suspicions'_, it would become clear quickly that they were ungrounded."

"Unless Fiyero gets _really _lucky on the wedding night," Corin said brightly, but his grin faltered as everyone glared at him.

"Um... Elphaba... you have your father's glare," Corin muttered, looking intently at the floor to avoid everyone's gaze.

"Corin, those are _not _words to get on Fae's good side," Fiyero hissed to his friend.

Ibrahim cleared his throat. "I suggest, if Elphaba and Fiyero are both agreed, we write to the magazine and suggest this. Elphaba? Fiyero?"

Elphaba smirked up at her fiancée. "Last chance to back out."

He scoffed confidently. "No way. We've got this in the _bag. _Right, guys? Boq?"

The three other guys nodded.

Elphaba shrugged. "Fine. It's a deal," she nodded, holding her hand out to him to shake on it.

Fiyero rolled his eyes, and instead of shaking her hand, he leaned down and kissed her.

"_That _is how you seal a deal with your fiancée," he told her seriously when he pulled away.

"You're _such _an idiot," was her only response.

But they all knew it was said with love.

**Don't forget! Nominations. 7th annual Wicked Awards. Until Dec 30. Glitter-Bunnii's profile to nominate.**


	2. The Interview

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ****_Wicked _****or the concept of the show ****_Don't Tell The Bride. _****Just FYI.**

**AN. Merry Christmas! Happy Lurlinemas! Joyful December 25th! Whatever you festivate or do today, I hope you all have a beautiful day.**

**Thank you for the response to chapter 1. This is something a little different, just something fluffy and happy. I figured after the black hole of doom that was****_ Come What May _****we all needed something happy! **

**It's Christmas Day here in Oz, and it's been a good morning so far. My parents really displayed the first true sign they've accepted my Wicked obsession (besides no longer rolling their eyes when I buy merchandise or when I tell them I'm seeing the show), they bought me the 2014 calendar! Which I already had... My mum was like "you should have told us you had it" and I just said "I never thought you'd get it for me. Besides, I got mine in SEPTEMBER!" LOL**

**Chapter 2: The Interview**

When the letter arrived at the offices of _Modern Ozian Weddings _in the Emerald City, Carleeh the editor, jumped at the chance to have exclusive coverage of the wedding of Fiyero Tiggular and his fiancée. It was the kind of story that made her miss her days as a reporter.

Instead, she assigned two of her best writers to cover it. Ioulia would work with Fiyero and his friends, whilst Kellye would work with Elphaba Thropp. Ioulia was ecstatic, she had been dying for a chance to meet the formerly scandalacious Vinkun prince for about three years now, and she had never expected that chance would come while working at a bridal magazine. Kellye was very curious about his bride to be, and thought the assignment was incredibly interesting. She had been hoping to work with the competition winners, but this was even better.

After about a week of communication between Carleehand the bride and groom to be, it was decided that Elphaba and Fiyero would come to the _Modern Ozian Weddings _offices to discuss everything and allow Ioulia and Kellye to meet who they would be working with over the three weeks.

"Ioulia, please at least _try _and act vaguely professional around Fiyero, ok?" Carleeh said teasingly.

It wasn't a secret around the office that Ioulia had a huge crush on the prince.

"Yeah, he's engaged, remember?" Kellye reminded her.

"And from what my sources tell me, Elphaba Thropp is _really _good at Sorcery," Carleeh added.

Ioulia snorted. "How do you even have _sources_ when you edit a bridal magazine?"

Carleeh laughed. "Hey, I love a good wedding as much as the next girl, but you really think I want to be doing this for the rest of my career?"

Kellye grinned at their boss. "Fine. You quit, and I'll have your job."

"Why do _you _get her job?" Ioulia complained.

"I'm older and more experienced."

"And if you get my job, you don't get to do things like work with Fiyero Tiggular," Carleeh pointed out.

Ioulia considered that for a moment. "Good point."

They had everything ready by the time the couple arrived, set up with tea, coffee and refreshments in an empty conference room. Carleeh went down herself to meet them in the lobby and brought them up to the offices. She couldn't help but roll her eyes as they passed through the offices and pretty much every staff member tried to look desperately busy and then sneak peeks at the couple once they had passed by.

"Here we are," Carleeh said brightly, ushering Elphaba and Fiyero into the room.

"Elphaba, Fiyero, allow me to introduce two of our staff writers, Kellye and Ioulia."

Kellye smiled and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Kellye. It's so nice to meet you both. Congratulotions on your engagement."

Elphaba appeared a little surprised as she shook Kellye's hand, but she gave a small smile. "Thank you."

"So, you must be Ioulia?" Fiyero asked, after shaking Kellye's hand and offering his hand to Ioulia.

Ioulia seemed a little star struck at first, but then she cleared her throat and took his hand.

"Yes, I am. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm _really _looking forward to working with you."

Carleeh quickly intervened.

"Shall we get started?"

They all sat down, and Elphaba and Fiyero were offered tea and coffee.

"So, what we're thinking is that we basically structure this like the competition," Carleeh explained.

"Meaning that the two of you will have no contact for the whole three weeks. Ioulia will work with Fiyero and your groomsmen, just accompanying you with all the wedding planning. Meanwhile, Kellye will work with you, Elphaba and your bridesmaids. And basically you'll be planning _your _version of the wedding, so we can see how your ideal wedding compares with the wedding that Fiyero plans. Does that make sense?"

"Sounds reasonable," Elphaba agreed.

"What we'd really like to do today is ask you both a few questions, just a general interview before you both go your separate ways," Kellye jumped in.

"And then we might do a follow up interview at the end of the three weeks after the wedding," Ioulia added.

Fiyero nodded easily. "Sure, ok. Fae?"

He glanced over at Elphaba, knowing publicity wasn't his fiancée's favourite thing. Elphaba's theory was that she attracted enough attention as it was without seeking it out. But Elphaba just nodded.

"That's fine."

"Before I let you all get started," Carleeh interrupted. "There's just one decision we need to make, and that is where you want to have the wedding and spend the next three weeks. Munchkinland, the Vinkus?"

Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged a look. "We've discussed this with our families," Fiyero said. "And we decided that, given the... how did you phrase it, Fae?"

"Given the nature of the wedding," Elphaba reminded him.

"Yeah, that. We decided that it would be best to do this and have the wedding in a neutral location. So, we thought it would be nice to have the wedding here, in the Emerald City."

"We're trying to keep this out of the limelight until the actual wedding," Elphaba explained. "We'll attract less attention here."

"Makes sense," Carleeh agreed. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I've got a few writers to meet with, and I'm sure I'll just be getting in the way. Kellye, Ioulia, if you need me I'll be in my office."

Kellye and Ioulia nodded, and after bidding Elphaba and Fiyero farewell, Carleeh excused herself.

Both Ioulia and Kellye knew how lucky they were to be getting this interview, even without the next three weeks and the wedding. Although the couple were mentioned in the press frequently, and were popular amongst the gossip columns in the tabloids; they had never given an interview before. As far as the media could tell, Elphaba was fiercely private, and since they had begun dating, Fiyero respected that and was also incredibly protective of Elphaba and their relationship.

"So, I understand that the two of you met when Fiyero enrolled at Shiz University," Kellye began. "Was it love at first sight?"

To their surprise, Elphaba scoffed derisively, and Fiyero grimaced noticeably.

"Um, no. Not exactly," he replied awkwardly.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow at him. "Not _exactly?"_

He sighed. "Ok, not so much," he conceded.

"How exactly did you two meet?" Ioulia asked curiously.

"My driver kind of knocked her over when I arrived," Fiyero admitted. "She came and yelled at me. And I was completely charming-"

"You said '_maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go',_" Elphaba reminded him. "You call that charming?"

Fiyero made a face and didn't answer.

"So, anyway, eventually we became friends and got to know one another, and then we started dating and now here we are," Fiyero summarised.

"Just like that? How long was it before you went from friends to something more?" Kellye questioned.

Elphaba took a sip of her water before answering. "Well, Fiyero left out the two months at the beginning of that friendship where he was dating my best friend," she said dryly.

Ioulia frantically flicked through her notes, thinking they should have known that.

"Really? That would be... Galinda Upland?"

"Of the Upper Uplands, yes," Fiyero nodded.

"So, I'm assuming it was an amicable break up, then? I mean, she's your maid of honour, isn't she?" Kellye asked Elphaba, who nodded.

"Yes, she is."

"It was a mutual breakup. We weren't that serious. Anyway, I guess it was like... three months after that when I asked Fae out?"

Fiyero looked to Elphaba to confirm, who nodded.

"Something like that."

Elphaba hoped they weren't going to ask about how their relationship changed from friendship to more. The moment in the clearing with the Lion Cub was sacred, and she didn't want to share it with all of Oz. Thankfully, however, they moved on.

"And Fiyero, when did you realise that Elphaba was the One?" Kellye asked him.

Fiyero smiled softly at Elphaba, his fingers tightly entwined with hers.

"From the very beginning," he said firmly.

Elphaba blushed softly, but Ioulia and Kellye were both completely entranced.

"How?" Ioulia asked in a hushed voice, her eyes wide.

Fiyero paused, thinking carefully. He wanted to get this exactly right.

"She just... Elphaba has... this amazing ability to... see the best in me. To see what I could be. She knows me better than anyone. And she makes me want to be a better man, and to be everything she thinks I can be. She's just... the most amazing person I've ever met."

There was a moment of silence as he finished speaking.

"And Elphaba? How about you?" Ioulia asked softly, sounding suspiciously like she was trying not to cry.

"Elphaba doesn't believe in _The One," _Fiyero informed them.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, even as Fiyero looked very smug at the horrified expressions on the girls' faces.

"I don't," she admitted.

"So... if you don't believe in 'The One', how did you know that Fiyero was the one you're going to spend the rest of your life with?" Kellye asked.

Elphaba hesitated. "I just... I fell in love with him. And for some reason, he fell in love with me, and I eventually realised that I couldn't imagine my life without him."

It was a simple answer, and much less gushy than Fiyero's had been, but there was no mistaking the sincerity in her tone. With Elphaba, it was simply fact- she loved Fiyero and had chosen to spend the rest of her life with him.

"So you've been together for two and a half years now. Has it been hard to manage your relationship long-distance since you graduated Shiz?" Kellye asked.

The couple exchanged a brief glance.

"Not really," Elphaba finally answered. "We write a lot, and we make trips to see each other as often as we could... it's obviously not the same, but I wouldn't say it's hard."

"What's the longest you've gone without seeing one another?"

"Two and a half weeks," Fiyero said. "I couldn't handle any more than that," he admitted, looking at Elphaba softly.

"I guess these three weeks will be interesting."

Elphaba smiled faintly.

"It's um... it's not always easy for us to get away," Elphaba explained. "Fiyero obviously has royal duties; and I have responsibilities in Munchkinland for my sister. I'm... I've looked after her all her life."

"Had you discussed marriage before you got engaged?" Kellye asked them.

"Well... sort of..." Elphaba replied vaguely. "I'm not... I guess I'm not very traditional, and I've never seen marriage as something that was important to me. I've always felt if you love someone and you're committed to one another... a wedding really just seemed like a piece of paper and a ceremony, that doesn't mean much unless you're religious. But when you're dating royalty..."

"You kind of need the piece of paper and the ceremony," Fiyero finished in agreement. "I guess we'd been together for about a year when it just sort of... became a thing that one day we'd be getting married. There was no real conversation, we both just knew it was going to happen."

"How did you propose?" Ioulia asked Fiyero eagerly. "I'm sure our readers would _love _to hear the story."

Elphaba chuckled. "Well, Fiyero loves telling it, so that works perfectly," she grinned at Fiyero, who didn't deny it.

"Hey, if you put that much effort into a romantic gesture, you'd want to tell the story to everyone too," he said cheerfully and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, tell us!" Kellye beseeched him.

Fiyero cleared his throat. "It was just over a month ago, and Elphaba was visiting the Vinkus. And I took her to the Tree."

"The Tree?' Ioulia repeated.

"It's a tree on the grounds on Werillah Ev, our other castle," Fiyero explained. "It was the main royal residence until a few years ago. It was where the royal family was living during the time my parents courted and where I grew up. There's an oak tree on the grounds that my parents had planted on their wedding day."

"So, why take Elphaba to this tree?"

"Well, she'd heard about it before, but she hadn't seen it. And because the point of the tree, is that my parents had it planted as a symbol. That as the roots dug into the ground and the tree grew, so would their love and their marriage would get stronger... all that stuff. So, it seemed like an appropriate spot to propose."

"It sounds beautiful," Ioulia said wistfully.

"Maybe before the magazine goes to print we could get some photos of the two of them with the Tree to run with the article?" Kellye suggested to Ioulia.

"Anyway, I had a picnic organised under the tree. And after we ate, I told her the story of what the tree meant and how my parents came up with the idea. And then I gave her a present-"

"The ring?!" Ioulia exclaimed excitedly.

"An acorn," Elphaba informed her dryly.

It was the same thing Galinda had said when Fiyero had told them the story. And exactly as Galinda and Nessarose had, Ioulia and Kellye's faces fell in both disappointment and confusion.

"An _acorn?!"_

"From the tree," Fiyero explained. "So, I made this big speech, and suggested that we could plant the acorn on the grounds at Kiamo Ko and have our own tree... and then I asked her to marry me. And she said... no."

_"What?!" _gasped Ioulia.

"He's kidding," Elphaba said, glaring at Fiyero in exasperation. "I said yes."

Fiyero laughed. "Yeah, but the reaction from people when I say that you turned me down is always hilarious!"

"You didn't think it was so hilarious when Galinda almost punched you," Elphaba reminded him.

Fiyero grimaced. "Yeah..."

"Why don't you tell us what brought you here today, what made you decide that our competition was something interesting for even royalty?" Ioulia prodded.

Elphaba fielded that question. "Well, my sister found the competition in your magazine, and that led to a discussion about whether men could actually put together a wedding. Fiyero was very confident that it would be easy. So, the suggestion was made to put his money where his mouth is... so to speak."

"Is there a wager with this? What happens if Fiyero can't put together the wedding in three weeks, or it's a failure?"

"That's what we've been working on this week," Elphaba said with a smirk.

Then she hesitated. "Would you mind if we kept the conditions of the bet... off the record? I'd rather not all of Oz weigh into this."

"Of course," Kellye reassured her. "It's off the record."

Fiyero glanced at Elphaba and as she nodded gratefully, he answered the question.

"Basically, the success of the wedding will be decided upon by Elphaba and the wedding guests," Fiyero explained. "If I can't do the wedding in three weeks, or it's declared to..."

"Suck?" Elphaba supplied helpfully.

"_That _was Corin's word. _You _said that was distasteful," he reminded her.

"Yeah, but it seemed to fit," Elphaba shrugged.

"We've actually used this to settle another discussion we've having about children," Fiyero admitted.

Kellye raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes slightly. "Fiyero wants to have children right away, whereas I'd like to wait a year or two," she explained.

"So, if I do a good job on the wedding, I win. If the wedding "sucks" to quote my lovely wife-to-be, we'll wait a while," Fiyero nodded.

"That's a really clever way to compromise," Ioulia said, impressed.

"Well, it was either this or keep going in circles on the subject," Elphaba confessed.

There was a gentle knock on the door and Carleeh returned.

"How are we going, guys?" she smiled.

Kellye and Ioulia gave a quick recap to their boss, and Carleeh nodded improvingly, even laughing slightly when she heard the conditions of the wager.

"Well, why don't we just phrase it in the article as 'a social experiment'?" she suggested. "We'll just leave it at that. The whole 'battle of the sexes' angle? The readers will love it."

Elphaba and Fiyero agreed.

Then Carleeh smiled at the four of them. "So, are we ready to do this?"

Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged a glance and nodded.

"Let's get to work," Elphaba said.

"Prepare to revel in my triumph," Fiyero told her.

Elphaba just laughed.

**AN. This is usually where I'd remind you all about Wicked Awards nominations again, but instead just have a great day with the people you love. Merry Christmas!**


	3. The Separation

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**Wicked **_**or the concept of the show **_**Don't Tell the Bride. **_**Just FYI.**

**AN. I re-used a quote from **_**Far Longer than Forever **_**(I think it was that one...) because well... I love it. Ibrahim says it, in case you're interested. And I FINALLY get to see **_**Frozen **_**today! I haven't been this excited for a movie since... the last Harry Potter movie, maybe?**

**Chapter 3: The Separation**

Fiyero had generously offered the apartment owned by the royal family to Elphaba, Galinda and Nessarose for the three weeks. Fiyero, Boq, Corin and Micah would be staying in a hotel on the other side of the city.

The night after Elphaba and Fiyero had been interviewed at the magazine, and the night before the competition began; Ibrahim and Kasmira took them all out for dinner at the most fancy, expensive restaurant in the Emerald City, _21. _With Fiyero, Elphaba would still protest against him spending large amounts of money on her that she deemed unnecessary, especially for basic things like food. But with her future parents-in-law, she somehow couldn't protest.

The dinner was part a final gathering for them all before going their separate ways, and part unofficial rehearsal dinner.

"Without the rehearsal," Fiyero had explained.

"So... dinner," Boq replied.

Fiyero glared at the Munchkin. "Are you going to be like this the whole next three weeks?"

"I hope so," Elphaba piped up. "I'm counting on him and Micah to keep you and Corin in line."

Boq chuckled. "I'll try," he promised her.

"Does _anyone_ think I'm capable of planning an awesome wedding?" Fiyero complained.

"No," Boq, Elphaba, Nessa and Galinda all replied in unison.

Fiyero sighed and pouted. "You'll see. I'll prove you all wrong," he vowed.

Just then, Corin entered. "Hey, Yero. I had an idea for the wedding reception. What if the wedding party entered to confetti cannons?!"

"This wedding is doomed," Elphaba muttered, and left the room.

Galinda was very quiet. "That actually sounds amazing," she admitted.

Fiyero grinned.

However Elphaba thought _21 _was ridiculously expensive, she couldn't deny that the restaurant was beautiful. Galinda was beside herself with excitement, and kept pointing out all celebrities that were there.

"I've been _dying _to come here fore_ver!" _she exclaimed to Elphaba dramatically. "And it's even more thrillifying than I ever dreamed!"

"It is beautiful," Elphaba agreed.

"Ooh, potential wedding venue?" Corin suggested to Fiyero.

"Did you just say '_Ooh'?" _Fiyero asked in return, fighting to keep a straight face. "What are you, a thirteen year old girl?"

"No... I'm just clearly spending too much time with Galinda," Corin defended himself.

"Hey!" Galinda protested.

"You've known her for about two weeks, and you're already saying 'ooh'?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"That is unbelievable. I've known Elphie for three years and the only influence I've ever had on her is that she dresses slightly better!" Galinda complained.

"Slightly better?" Micah asked her.

"Well, she still refuses to wear pink," Galinda replied as though it was obvious.

Elphaba looked across the table at Fiyero.

"You _are_ smart enough to realise if you put pink in this wedding, I _will _leave you at the altar and/or possibly kill you, right?"

Fiyero gulped. "Yes, dear."

Corin scoffed. "You are _so_ whipped, Tiggular."

Fiyero scoffed in return. "You are _so_ not realising that she is one hundred per cent serious."

Micah and Corin looked questioningly to Elphaba and she nodded solemnly.

"Ok, no pink. Got it," Micah nodded hastily and reached for his wine glass.

Frex was sitting at the other end of the table, watching in silence. Elphaba couldn't tell what he was thinking, but Ibrahim and Kasmira seemed amused by it all.

"Well, I would like to propose a toast," Ibrahim declared, reaching for his own glass and rising to his feet.

Everyone at the table reached for their glass, looking to the king expectantly.

Ibrahim cleared his throat. "In three weeks time, a most joyous and special occasion will happen- Kasmira and I get Elphaba as a daughter-in-law."

Elphaba blushed.

"Fiyero, your mother and I are very proud of you," Ibrahim addressed his son. "You have come so far in the past few years, and you've really grown into what we always knew you were, a thoughtful, intelligent and mature young man."

His speech was interrupted by a sudden hiss of pain as Corin drew in his breath sharply. Ibrahim saw nothing, but could only assume that Corin had gone to make a comment and someone- more than likely Elphaba- had kicked him under the table.

Ignoring Corin's grimace as he rubbed his shin, Ibrahim continued.

"Kasmira and I always wanted a daughter,"

"Well, _ouch_," Fiyero muttered under his breath. Elphaba kicked him under the table too.

"However, we weren't blessed with one. But now we know why, because we were waiting for Fiyero to find Elphaba."

He smiled gently at Elphaba, whose eyes suddenly stung with tears that she tried to blink back furiously.

Fiyero just beamed across at her.

"Elphaba, it has not escaped our attention that you are undoubtedly responsible for the dramatic change in Fiyero over the past two and a half years, and we are so grateful to you for that. But more importantly, from the moment Fiyero first mentioned you, we knew you were a very special person. And since we've gotten to know you, we've come to know you as the beautiful, intelligent and wonderful person that you are. We are so happy to be welcoming you into our family, and welcoming you as our daughter. To Elphaba and Fiyero!"

Everyone at the table raised their glasses and drank, and then both Ibrahim and Kasmira hugged the couple before resuming their seats.

"That was so _sweet!" _Galinda squealed excitedly. "Wasn't that sweet?" she asked Micah, but didn't wait for an answer.

"Is the bride's family going to say something?" she asked Nessa and Frex.

Galinda was too far away for Elphaba to kick, but she still tried to subtly glare at her best friend warningly. Galinda either ignored her or didn't see them.

Frex had made a very short and awkward speech at the engagement party, that secretly no one desired to repeat, so Nessa took charge instead.

"Well... I suppose all I want to say, is how happy I am for Elphaba and Fiyero. Fabala, I'm going to miss you so much when you're living on the other side of Oz; but I am so happy that you've found Fiyero. Thank you for everything that you've done for me my entire life, taking care of me and practically raising me. You're... you're a really great sister," she said softly, and Elphaba smiled at her little sister.

"Fiyero, I always thought it would be nice to have a big brother, and now I'm finally going to have one. And it's even more special, that my new brother is also my friend. I know how much you love my sister and how happy you make her, so that makes me happy. So, welcome to the family, and I truly hope that you and Elphaba will be happy for a very long time. Cheers."

"Cheers!" the others chorused, taking a sip.

The food proved to be delicious, and the conversation flowed happily around the table as they ate. Galinda was asking Elphaba a thousand questions about the reporters from _Modern Ozian Weddings, _the interview and the offices.

"I've been reading _MOW _since I was five," she informed Elphaba when she questioned the blonde's interest. "It's my favourite magazine."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "You were reading bridal magazines at _five?!"_

"Of course! Elphie, my wedding has been at least fifteen years in the planning."

"What about the groom?" Fiyero asked dryly.

Galinda waved a hand dismissively. "Minor details."

Elphaba couldn't help but laugh at the look on Fiyero's face. "Yero, haven't you heard Galinda's theory on weddings yet?"

He looked wary. "Do I want to?"

Galinda explained it anyway. "The wedding day is all about the bride. The groom only serves the purpose of allowing us to have a day that is ours."

"What about the whole marriage part?" Fiyero asked her.

"That's a whole other thing," Galinda reassured him.

He rolled his eyes. "You're lucky you're sweet, Glin. Otherwise all the crazy would scare men away and you'll never get married."

Galinda stuck her tongue out at him, and then shot a brilliant smile towards Micah as she tossed her hair and fluttered her eyelashes at him. Micah reddened and took a sip of wine.

Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged amused and exasperated looks.

When they had all finished and said their goodbyes, Fiyero and Elphaba left the others behind so they could share a last few moments together.

"So, no pink. Any other suggestions?" Fiyero asked as they walked hand in hand through the streets towards the royal apartment.

"I think me giving suggestions defeats the purpose," Elphaba replied dryly. "You're on your own for this. But for my sanity, try and limit Corin's influence, please?"

Fiyero laughed. "I'll try. But between Boq and Micah, I'm sure they won't let us do anything too crazy."

Elphaba sincerely hoped so.

"This is your last chance to back out," she warned him.

"Nope. I am confident in my victory," he grinned. Then he sobered. "It's your last chance to back out too."

Elphaba looked over at him, frowning slightly. "Back out? You think I'm getting cold feet?"

Fiyero smiled gently. "No, not that. Despite your hatred of formalwear, I know you'll be there on the day," he grinned and she rolled her eyes.

He wasn't really kidding though. He knew her willingness to marry him despite how she felt about the subject showed her love and commitment to him.

"I mean... backing out on the deal we made."

The baby thing.

"Oh," Elphaba said.

"I know you're not that keen-"

"Which you know has _nothing_ to do with you," she cut in hastily, which he did know and understand.

Fiyero chuckled. "I never knew the _'it's not you, it's me'_ speech applied to children as well as breakups."

Elphaba ignored him.

"And besides, it's not that I'm 'not keen', I just..." she trailed off and sighed. "Yero, you _know _this. We've been over this a _million_ times. I actually think that's literal."

"I know," Fiyero admitted. "I just... I don't want you to feel like you're... obligated. And not just because of this... bet, but because of the royalty thing."

"The 'royalty thing' means we have to have a child. I'm pretty sure the time frame is up to us. And do you _really _think I'd be willing to have a baby _just _because of a bet?"

Fiyero laughed. "No."

They had talked this subject to death for months now, even before they got engaged. Elphaba wasn't terribly confident about the idea of being a mother, and there was her deep-seated fear that the baby would be born like her- green. Elphaba wouldn't wish the ridicule and prejudice she'd experienced her entire life on anyone, especially her own child.

But when they had suggested the idea for the bet, Elphaba had thought it wasn't a bad idea. "Maybe, if you win, it's a way to get it over and done with."

"Well, that's romantic. I can't wait to tell this story to our child," Fiyero had replied dryly, but he had known what she meant.

Elphaba wasn't one to run away from her fears, she hated having any kind of fear. She seemed to see it as a weakness.

When they came to the apartment building, Fiyero pulled her close for a gentle kiss.

"I'll see you in three weeks," he said heavily.

"I'll be the one in white, I guess," she laughed slightly, making a slight face.

"Maybe not," Fiyero replied mysteriously.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Yero, I'm not Galinda. I'm more than okay with a non-white dress. It'll clash."

"Will not," Fiyero argued.

She rolled her eyes again and kissed him firmly. "Don't do anything stupid," she told him sternly and headed for the door.

"That's the last thing you're going to say to me before our wedding?!" Fiyero complained. _"Don't do anything stupid?"_

Elphaba turned at the last minute with a smile. "I love you."

Fiyero grinned broadly. "Love you too, Fae."

When she had disappeared, Fiyero sighed.

It was going to be a long three weeks. But he was determined to give Elphaba the best wedding in the history of Oz. With the most kickass, swankified reception. All in three weeks.

Easy, right?


	4. The Venue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**Wicked **_**or the concept of the show **_**Don't Tell the Bride. **_**Just FYI.**

**AN. The quote I recycled from FLTF was Ibrahim's line about him and Kasmira always wanting a daughter, etc, etc. **_**Frozen **_**is... perfection. I have no more words than that. And I'm seeing The Hobbit tonight with my dad, and maybe my brother. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! Let's see what you guys think once the actual wedding planning kicks in, shall we?**

**Oh, I forgot! The awesome cover art for this fic is thanks to Raine Cassidy :D**

**This is also a story which has a **_**lot **_**of related blog-posts, pictures namely. So, I'll always let you know here, but keep an eye out! (once again, link to my blog is on my profile). For example, if you go there now, you'll see photos of what I was thinking for the venue!**

**Chapter 4: The Venue**

When Ioulia knocked on the door to the hotel suite where the boys were staying, she was armed with past issues of _Modern Ozian Weddings _in case they wanted or needed ideas; pen and paper to take notes; and she was full of excitement and anticipation. She was eager to get to work, and confident that Fiyero Tiggular was going to plan a wonderful wedding.

Boq let her in and greeted her warmly, leading her into the suite. Ioulia came to a stop as she saw Fiyero, Micah and Corin lounging casually in the living room, drinking beers.

"Um... Good morning. Were you waiting for me to start?"

"Oh, no, we've started," Micah assured her. "We're brainstorming."

Ioulia looked around the room, but saw no pen and paper or any sign that would indicate work being done.

"Right. Ok, well... did you get the schedule Carleeh sent over? The plan for the three weeks with the checklist?"

Fiyero nodded. "Oh, yeah, thanks. It was a great idea."

"Well, we thought this way you can't forget anything."

"Probably a good idea. It would be just like Yero to forget about invitations or the food or something," Corin grinned.

"Fiyero would never forget about the food," Boq laughed.

Fiyero laughed. "You both make good points."

Ioulia took a seat. "Well, shall we get started then? What kind of wedding were you and Elphaba thinking of, Fiyero?"

Fiyero sighed and swallowed his sip of beer. "Small, I guess. Fae isn't into crowds. Or fuss."

"It's such a perfect fit she's going to be a princess," Corin said sarcastically and Fiyero threw a couch pillow at his friend.

"Shut up, Corin," he scowled at him.

"Can you blame her?" Micah asked pointedly.

Boq nodded in agreement. "You don't know how the people in Munchkinland treat her. And then there's her _father."_

After meeting Frex at the engagement party, there was no explanation required about Elphaba's difficult relationship with her father.

Ioulia remained quiet, she didn't need anything to be told that this conversation was off the record.

"Ok, well the first thing on the list is the venue," she interjected smoothly, changing the subject.

"We did an article on wedding venues in our February issue, I brought it along in case you wanted ideas. Unless you had a place in mind?"

"Not really. Just, you know... the Emerald City."

Ioulia nodded. "Well, often couples choose a place that has a special meaning to them, or a place that sums up their personalities, or their relationship."

Fiyero thought about that, drinking his beer thoughtfully. "I don't really think Fae and I have a place... I mean, there's one spot," he amended, thinking of a clearing on the grounds of Shiz University. "But it's too private. Elphaba wouldn't like having everyone there. The idea doesn't thrillify me either," he admitted.

Normally, the idea of having their wedding in the spot with the Lion Cub would have been perfect; but it was a sacred spot to them, not even to share with their closest friends and family. The only person who even knew that moment existed was Galinda. And the Lion Cub.

Then he had an idea. "Hey, could we have the wedding somewhere with lions?" he asked brightly.

The others all looked at him blankly.

"Lions?" Micah repeated.

"As in lions or Lions?" Boq asked.

Fiyero stalled uncertainly. "Er... I don't think it matters."

"Why lions?" Corin asked.

"Oh, just... you know... it would be cool," Fiyero said vaguely.

"Well, you probably could," Micah answered him. "But I'm not exactly sure how that would work... and there might be permits involved. Things like that. I'm not sure if you can do it within the budget and time frame we have."

Fiyero looked over at Ioulia. "What do you think?"

She held up her hands. "No, I'm just here to supervise and assist. All decisions are yours."

Fiyero thought about it again and then relented. "OK, no lions. Anyone else have any ideas?"

"I like the lion idea..." Corin said thoughtfully. "I mean, not the actual lion idea, that sounds stupid. It's like you _want_ the headline for this article to read _'Wedding Guests Mauled to Death by Lions'." _

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "What's your point, Corin?"

"It means that you want this wedding to be fun, right? So, doesn't that start with the venue? Like... _hey! _You could get married by a _volcano!"_

"Um, yeah... I don't want the headline to read _'Wedding Guests Endure Brutal Death from Freak Volcanic Eruption, _either," Fiyero retorted. "And I have no doubt that there _would_ be a freak eruption if we did that."

"What about a rollercoaster?" Corin offered.

"How many beers have you _had _this morning?" Boq asked him.

"That _would _be fun," Fiyero agreed, ignoring Boq.

Micah was on Boq's side. "Ok, I know you're planning this wedding, but... you might want to keep in mind what will or will not get you killed by your wife-to-be."

Fiyero tried to think of a reason that Elphaba would support getting married on a rollercoaster.

"She's such a buzz kill," he muttered with a sigh.

Boq and Micah were flicking through the magazines for ideas.

"Hey, a couple got married in a hot air balloon!" Boq showed them. "That's not too crazy. Elphaba would probably be okay with that."

Fiyero brightened. "Hey, I like that idea!"

"How big is a hot air balloon?" Micah asked. "How would that work exactly?"

Fiyero paused. "I don't really know," he admitted. "But I do like that idea. Let's keep that in mind."

"You could have a theme wedding?" Micah suggested.

"Hmmm... maybe..."

"Well, you want this wedding to be fun, right?" Boq asked. "So, what things do you find fun? Maybe then we can think of a good venue?"

It sounded like a good idea to Fiyero.

"Ok, easy. Fun things... dancing, music, drinking... hey, drinking!"

"Drinking? Please, tell me that's not going to be the theme of your wedding?" Boq asked tentatively.

"No! Well... no. But I still want to make this a party, which means there's going to be alcohol. Maybe we can combine them somehow."

Micah seemed intrigued. "You know, that's not a bad idea. There's a vineyard outside of the City, towards the Gilikin River. It's not _in _the City, but I'm sure they do weddings."

Ioulia nodded. "The Bacchus Gilikin Estate. It's beautiful. And it's only about two hours from here, we could drive out and have a look?"

"Sure," Fiyero agreed.

They all left the hotel and headed out to get a carriage, before heading to the vineyard.

"How'd you know about this place, Micah?" Corin asked him as they travelled.

"My parents' honeymoon was a tour of all the vineyards and wineries in Oz. This was their favourite. They get a bottle from there each wedding anniversary," Micah explained.

"That's really cool," Fiyero said honestly. "So, it's good wine?"

"Yeah, I like it more than any Vinkun wine."

Corin scoffed. "No way. It can't be _that _good!"

Fiyero grinned. "We'll just have to test that, won't we boys?"

Suddenly Ioulia felt like this was going to be a long three weeks.

Ioulia and Micah went to find someone when they arrived, and returned with the manager who had agreed to give them a personal tour. As they walked, he told them all about the history of the vineyard. It was four hundred years old, and had been owned by the same family for seven generations. He was talking a lot about the old buildings, their history and the architecture, but Fiyero tuned all that out. It sounded too similar to one of his lectures at university.

"We have three main sites on the grounds for wedding ceremonies," the manager explained. "For receptions, you have the option of either a marquee or we have the Osiris Ballroom, which is actually the oldest building on the property and has the finest and grandest architecture. Why don't I take you to the common ceremony sites we have, and you can see if you like any of them?"

"That would be great, thanks," Fiyero replied easily.

The first site they were shown was a lovely garden overlooking the vineyard. It was nice, but Fiyero wasn't sure. Although he wasn't sure what he was looking for, but Boq reminded him he could make a decision after seeing the other two sites.

The second site was a grassy spot near the edge of the property by the creek. Fiyero liked it more than the first spot, but still wasn't sure if this was the right spot.

"Where's the third spot?"

"Close by," the manager assured him, and led them away.

A short distance away, as they followed the river along, they came to an old, large covered bridge. It had high archways, old wooden rails and the detail of it was beautiful.

"Wow," Fiyero said quietly, looking around. "This is a wedding venue? The bridge?"

"Well, it's not used anymore," the manager explained. "And yes, it's been a popular wedding venue for the past six years or so. What do you think, Your Highness?"

"I think it's great," Fiyero said honestly. "It's really beautiful... for a bridge."

It had something about it, that reminded Fiyero of the clearing where he and Elphaba had set the Lion Cub free at Shiz. He couldn't pin point what it was, but something in his gut told him this was the spot.

"I think this is it," he told the others.

Micah looked surprised. "Really? Already?"

Fiyero nodded. "Yeah. Plus, Elphaba will love all this historical stuff. She's right into all that."

He turned to the manager. "How much? We're kind of on a budget," he explained.

The manager smiled. "I'm sure we can work something out."

The manager wasn't an idiot. Ioulia had explained the situation, and he knew once the article came out and it was known this was the spot where Fiyero Tiggular and his fiancée had gotten married, their business would increase dramatically.

"What date were you thinking of?" the manager asked.

"Um... three weeks?" Fiyero replied apprehensively.

The manager raised an eyebrow marginally. "Oh. Um... let me check our books. Hopefully we're available."

"What happens if they're booked?" Boq asked Fiyero in an undertone as they headed back to the office to check.

Fiyero sighed. "We'll have the wedding in a library. Fae can't complain about that."

Boq grinned.

They were in luck, the date for three weeks henceforth was available.

Fiyero couldn't deny he was relieved. He was hopeful the rest of the planning went this smoothly.

"Why don't you let me negotiate the price, Yero?" Micah suggested to his friend.

"Sure," Fiyero agreed. "Go nuts. Remember, though- budget."

Micah rolled his eyes. "Yeah, thanks for that reminder."

"Do you think Elphaba will like this place?" Ioulia asked Fiyero, hoping for a quote that she could use in her article.

"Well, she does like history," Fiyero replied. "And this place has plenty of that. And it is beautiful... plus," he grinned. "She can't argue with the convenience of having the ceremony and the reception in the one venue. Fae's practical like that."

Ioulia laughed slightly. Not the most romantic quote, but it worked. It certainly proved that Fiyero knew his fiancée well.

"I wonder how the girls are getting on," Boq wondered.

* * *

The girls were already proving much more efficient. When Kellye had arrived at the royal apartment at nine o'clock that morning, they already had piles of wedding and bridal magazines spread across the dining room table, and were making lists of ideas.

"Wow," Kellye said in an impressed tone as she took a seat. "I was going to ask if you'd had any ideas for what kind of wedding you would ideally like; but I think you're ahead of me!"

Elphaba gave an unapologetic shrug. "I like to be organised," she said simply.

"Hey, I'm not complaining! So, the first thing on our list is the venue. Have you gotten that far?"

"We were just looking at that!" Galinda piped up excitedly. "There was an article you did on the best wedding venues in all provinces of Oz, remember?"

Kellye was stunned. "Um, yes I remember. But... that was four years ago!"

"Galinda has every issue you've published since she was five," Nessarose informed Kellye with a smile.

"And she remembers every article," Elphaba added dryly.

Kellye didn't know how to respond to that. "Wow. Ok. So, did the article help at all?"

"I still like the idea of all the gorgeous churches in the city," Nessarose said.

Elphaba grimaced. "Nessa, we've been through this."

Due to her complete lack of religious belief, Elphaba didn't think getting married in a church was the best idea. Nessa was trying to argue that it wasn't that big of a deal, but Elphaba wasn't buying that.

"There's always the park," Galinda suggested.

"What if it rains?" Elphaba countered practically.

"A tent in the park?"

Elphaba laughed. "Well, there's an idea. Anyone else?"

"_My _wedding is going to be on a cliff by a lighthouse overlooking the ocean at sunset," Galinda said dreamily.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "That's great, Glin. And much better than six months ago, when it was going to be at sun_rise_. But can we focus on _my_ wedding at this moment, please?"

Galinda blinked. "Oh, right. Ok, sure. Sorry, Elphie."

Nessa had begun to flick through Emerald City guidebooks for inspiration, making lists of possible venues. Galinda was very interested in all the ballrooms and halls throughout the City, but they all seemed too grand for Elphaba's taste- even if she _was _marrying a prince.

"What about one of the palaces? They might... or not," Galinda stopped herself, seeing the look on Elphaba's face.

"What if we just go for a walk?" Elphaba suggested. "We might think of something."

"Sounds good," Nessa agreed.

Nessa insisted on bringing the guide book with her, which made Galinda cringe.

"We look like tourists," she muttered.

"We _are _tourists," Elphaba rolled her eyes.

As the four women strolled through the streets, Kellye stayed quiet and listened to Galinda and Nessa suggest potential wedding venues.

"Hey, look- the Ozian Historical Museum!" Elphaba exclaimed in interest, cutting Galinda off mid-rant about how beautiful and swankified it would be to have the wedding in the botanical gardens.

Galinda groaned. "Elphie, I can't. I can't spend another three hours at a museum. I _know _you say it's payback for all the times I drag you shopping; but I _swear _shopping with me is not that painful or boring."

"Wanna bet?" Elphaba replied teasingly.

Galinda made a face at her. "Besides, wedding venue, remember?"

"I think I read that they have an exhibition on at the moment about the history of fashion in Oz," Nessa said thoughtfully.

Galinda's face lit up. "Fashion?"

Elphaba and Nessa exchanged a grin.

"Yeah. It's a shame to miss it, but I guess wedding venues take priority," Elphaba said solemnly, trying to keep a straight face.

Galinda was clearly tempted. "Yeah... unless you wanted to have the wedding at the museum-"

The blonde cut herself off with an excited gasp, and even Elphaba and Nessa looked impressed and slightly surprised.

"I really like that idea," Elphaba admitted. "I've always loved this building."

"Why?" Kellye asked curiously as they headed towards the museum.

"It was originally the throne room for the Ozma," Elphaba informed her. "It became the museum once the Wizard arrived. But the original architecture is still there. It's so... _incredible. _The detail in the frescoes and the columns..."

Nessa smiled at Kellye. "Fabala loves architecture. Well, _old _architecture anyway."

Kellye had to admit, she had never really noticed all the details in the architecture of the museum before. Anytime she had come, her attention had been captured by whatever exhibition she was seeing at the time. But she saw them today, and they were amazing.

"So, if you could get married here, you would?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yeah... I think it would be an amazing wedding venue," she admitted. "I mean... buildings like this... they have so much character, and think about everything they've seen..."

"If walls could talk," Kellye smiled.

"Kind of," Elphaba agreed.

Galinda insisted they see the fashion exhibition while they were there- probably the first and only time she had expressed a desire to be in a museum. So, while Galinda looked at the fashion, chattering to no one in particular about what should come back in style; and which pieces should be "removed from the museum and everyone in history should just forget that wearing that was ever a good idea."

Elphaba tuned out Galinda's commentary, wandering around with Kellye and thinking aloud about exactly which spot within the museum would be the spot for the ceremony... if she actually had a choice in the matter.

"So, do you have any guesses what sort of venue Fiyero is going to pick?" Kellye asked her.

Elphaba had been thinking about that a lot. Knowing that Fiyero was... somewhere... picking the spot where they would get married... it was hard to picture. She was usually pretty good at knowing Fiyero and how he thought, but this was stumping her.

"I have no clue," she confessed. "On one hand, he's very capable of being surprisingly romantic and meaningful when he wants to be; but on the other hand, he does seem to think this wedding is just a giant party. And with Corin involved... it could be anything."

"Have a guess, Elphie," Galinda giggled, reappearing at her friend's side. "It couldn't be that bad."

Elphaba stared at her best friend pointedly. "Have you not heard the story of Fiyero and Corin's joint eighteenth birthday party?"

Galinda laughed. "Oh, right! I'd forgotten about that!"

"What happened?" Kellye asked, feeling completely lost.

"Fiyero and Corin are only three weeks apart," Nessarose explained to her. "So especially when they were younger, they'd have their parties combined."

Elphaba nodded. "For their eighteenth birthdays, they had the party with their friends at midnight on a golf course. Without going into a really long story, it ended badly."

Kellye laughed. "OK, good to know. This should be an interesting wedding, then?"

"I think Fiyero will surprise you, Fabala," Nessa said, showing surprising confidence in her future brother-in-law.

Elphaba was sceptical, as impressed as she had been with the proposal Fiyero had put together.

"Well, we'll see."

**AN. I think I've mentioned before my timeline for Oz that I use- Act 2 is 1939, which makes Defying Gravity in 1937 (to account for Elphaba's 2 years as a fugitive); which makes them starting Shiz in the fall of 1936 (because I like to think they were at Shiz longer than the musical seems to make out).**

**Well, I got a book for Christmas for the 75****th**** anniversary of WoO, which includes movie memorabilia- INCLUDING Nessa's (well, Wicked Witch of the East but same thing) death certificate, which has the date May 6****th**** 1938! So I was a year off, but I'm still pretty happy with myself, and thus this **_**is **_**the timeline I'll be using (officially) from now.**

**Also, one last reminder- Wicked Awards nominations close TOMORROW (Monday).**


	5. The Invitations

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**Wicked **_**or the concept of the show **_**Don't Tell the Bride. **_**Just FYI.**

**AN. I just want to say **_**THANK YOU! **_**to everyone who nominated me in the Wicked Awards for this year. One small note- both "You've Got Mail" and "Out of the Blue" were nominated, and whilst I love that people loved them enough to nominate them- neither are actually eligible because they were completed (and hence, not updated) before November 2012. So please don't vote for them, because it doesn't count! **

**I've notified our gracious host of this years awards of this, so she can fix that, but I wanted to let you all know too :D**

**Chapter 5: The Invitations**

Galinda, in her intensive research and planning for her wedding that was nowhere near happening yet, had gathered many different samples of wedding invitations, all of which she had brought with her and were now spread across the dining room table.

"Now, _these _are my favourite," Galinda said, holding one up for the girls to see.

"Gee, I never would have guessed," Elphaba smirked.

The invitations Galinda was holding up was pink, trimmed in lace, pale pink ribbon with pearls embedded in the corners.

"What are you thinking about, Elphaba?" Nessarose asked.

"I'm thinking about something the pretty much complete opposite of _that,_" Elphaba replied.

Galinda rolled her eyes knowingly. "Figures. There's some simple ones here somewhere... I think."

Elphaba laughed. "Simple is good," she agreed.

Elphaba had never realised there were so many options for a piece of paper to say when and where to show up.

"I don't want any... ribbon or anything too fancy like that."

"What about a picture, at least? Something decorative?" Nessa asked.

Elphaba gave a small shrug. "Sure. I suppose."

As they looked through the samples, Kellye asked a few more questions she wanted to use in the article.

"So, Elphaba, how did Fiyero first ask you out?"

Nessa and Galinda exchanged brilliant smiles.

"Oh, I _love _this story!" Nessa sighed happily.

"Me too," Galinda agreed. "Make sure you tell it right, Elphie."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Well, we'd been friends for a while and I was studying in the library one night, and just as it was closing he met me outside and asked if I wanted to go for a walk. I thought it was a little odd, but I agreed."

"And where did you walk to? Anywhere in particular?"

Elphaba hesitated, studying a sample invitation closely. Fiyero had actually taken her to the clearing where they had freed the Lion Cub, which she hadn't realised at the time until they were there.

"Nowhere in particular," she lied. Then she smiled faintly. "He was so serious and I couldn't work out why... and then he asked me out."

Of course, it hadn't been exactly that simple.

"_Fiyero, it's almost dark! Where are... we...?" Elphaba's voice trailed off as they emerged into the clearing and Elphaba slowly realised where they were._

_Stunned, she turned to face Fiyero. _

"_What are we doing here?" she asked in a small voice, and inwardly cringing at how her voice sounded to her own ears._

_Fiyero was the only one able to do that, to make her feel so completely... weak. She hated it. She wanted these feelings to just go away, so she could stop feeling so guilty and so unsure of herself._

_Galinda had said the breakup was mutual and it had been three months, and her best friend had been dating again for a month; but Elphaba still felt guilty. It couldn't be coincidence that only two weeks after what happened in this clearing that Fiyero and Galinda had broken up._

"_Do you remember that day? When we were here?" Fiyero asked her, not answering her question._

_Elphaba started to scoff instinctively and then choked on it, and swallowed hard. The sun was setting and it was getting darker with every passing moment; and she was very aware that it was just her and Fiyero here. She always tried so hard not to be alone with him, especially when there were no other people around._

"_I... yes. I remember," she replied. _

_Fiyero slowly moved towards her, until they were only a few steps away. _

"_Look, Fae... that day... was huge. At least for me. And I'm really glad we're friends now and everything."_

_Elphaba forced a smile. Friends. That was all she could have hoped for, no matter how much it hurt when she couldn't stop her brain- or her heart- from picturing what it would be like to have more than that._

"_Yeah, me too. I mean, I'm glad we're friends."_

_Fiyero looked very nervous, and more serious than Elphaba had ever seen him. And he was staring at her in a way that reminded her of the last time they'd been in this clearing. Elphaba had to swallow hard as her heart began to pound, and she was overcome with a sense of déjà vu._

"_Elphaba... would you like to go to dinner sometime?"_

_Elphaba blinked, startled._

"_Dinner?" she repeated. "I don't understand."_

_Fiyero smiled slightly. "Dinner. It's a meal. You know, food? Usually eaten at night time?"_

_Elphaba recovered enough to roll her eyes. "Yes, _thank you. _I just... I don't understand."_

"_I'd like to take you to dinner. To a restaurant. As a date. With me."_

_Elphaba, to his surprise and confusion, looked around over her shoulder as though expecting something to emerge from the shadows._

"_Is this a joke? Some big hoax or-"_

"_What? No!" Fiyero exclaimed quickly. "Fae, I... I like you. A lot. And I want to spend more time with you."_

"_On a date?"_

"_Yes."_

_Elphaba didn't know what to say. She was very confused._

"_But... Galinda..."_

"_Galinda doesn't mind," Fiyero quickly reassured her._

_Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "You _asked_ her?!"_

"_No," Fiyero shook his head. "I just... pre-warned her. I knew you'd worry about that. But she's ok, really."_

_Elphaba bit her lip, and he chuckled._

"_Don't overthink this, Elphaba. And if you don't want to, it's not a big deal," he lied._

"_I'm just asking for _one_ dinner. That's all," he promised._

_Elphaba looked at him, her mind whirling as she tried to decide what to do on the spot. _

"_Ok," she agreed hesitantly._

_Fiyero looked surprised for a moment and then a small grin began to spread over his face. "OK?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah, ok. Dinner."_

_For half a second, she thought Fiyero moved forward towards her, and then he caught himself._

"_OK, great. Um... tomorrow night?"_

_Elphaba nodded wordlessly. She had a date. With Fiyero Tiggular._

"I really thought it was a big joke or something," Elphaba admitted now.

Kellye smiled softly. "Well, that's a beautiful story."

Elphaba returned the smile and opened her mouth to say something, and then she stopped, picking up another invitation from amongst the piles.

"I like these."

They were white, with a branch with blue blossoms in the right top corner. The names of the couple in the sample were written in a blue the same shade as the blossoms, and the rest of the text was in black.

"Those are lovely," Nessa agreed.

Even Galinda looked impressed. "Nice choice, Elphie! Hopefully Fiyero picks something this nice!"

Elphaba laughed. "Knowing Fiyero, I'll be surprised if he just doesn't sent the guests a telegram telling us where and when to show up."

* * *

Fiyero thought issuing invitations was rather pointless.

"We're not having a huge weddingguests. I mean, other than our parents the only guests not in the wedding party are a few friends from Shiz and friends of our parents. Do we really need invitations?" he asked the others.

"Um, well, you might want to let Elphaba know where her wedding is," Micah said dryly.

"Can't I just send her a note with the information?"

"That would be an invitation," Boq pointed out. "And if you're going to do that, you might as well put thought into it."

"Oh. Right," Fiyero said sheepishly. "OK, then."

"There's a stationary shop that specialises in wedding invitations on the other side of the city," Ioulia volunteered.

That was good enough for Fiyero. He was thinking a quick trip there, a few minutes to pick out an invitation and to order them, and then back to the hotel to relax. Simple, right?

Wrong. So very wrong.

The middle aged woman working in the store thought it was "simply lovely" of Fiyero to be "helping" with the wedding planning.

"You wouldn't believe how many brides I see who's fiancées show no interest in the wedding details and don't help at all," she said, shaking her head.

"That's shocking," Corin said solemnly.

"So, let's see if we can find something, shall we?"

Fiyero could only feel increasingly stupid and overwhelmed as he was asked a million questions he had never thought of before.

"So, do you want traditional or custom made? Which paper type would you like? Colour? Font? Would you like any trimming?"

Fiyero was completely clueless and he turned to the others, gaping slightly. Boq chuckled.

"Why don't we do it one step at a time?" he suggested, before turning back to the woman.

"Do you have some samples we could see? Maybe some traditional ones and custom ones?"

She nodded warmly. "Of course."

She led them to the back corner of the store, had them sit on couches, and handed Fiyero a thick album.

"Here are some samples of traditional invitations. There are samples of custom invitations in this album here," she said, as she handed a second album to Micah.

"Thank you."

Fiyero grimaced slightly as he flicked through the pages. "This is so much more complicated than I thought it would be," he admitted.

Corin looked over his shoulder and wrinkled his nose. "They're kind of boring."

"Corin!" Micah protested.

"No, he's right," Fiyero agreed. "Let's look at the custom ones. Fae and I aren't exactly traditional," he pointed out, which none of them could argue.

From the first page, Fiyero knew he'd made the right call. There were so many inventive and fun invitations.

"Hey, cootie catchers as wedding invitations! That's clever!" Boq said.

"Yeah, that is cool," Fiyero agreed absently.

"What about this one?" Micah suggested. "Wedding invitations with a countdown to the day?"

"The wedding's in three weeks," Boq reminded him. "That isn't much of a countdown."

"Wedding invitations as chocolate wrappers!" Corin's face lit up. "I definitely suggest we go with _those. _Is it good chocolate?"

"It's chocolate, who cares?"

Corin grinned. "Touché, my friend. Touché. What do you think, Yero?"

"I like it," Fiyero agreed. "But let's keep looking, anyway."

There were invitations as candle holders, where the details of the wedding were illuminated and cast on the wall when the candle inside was lit; invitations as refrigerator magnets; and even invitations that were edible.

Fiyero was all for those, arguing that with the wedding so close, they wouldn't expire before they were needed; but Micah and Boq shot him down.

"What about these? Wedding invitations as balloons! The guests have to blow up the balloon to get the wedding info," Fiyero showed them.

"That's actually cool," Micah said.

"Yeah... except if you can't blow up balloons," Boq added, and the others all stared at him in shock and amusement.

"You can't blow up balloons?" Fiyero asked the Munchkin in amusement.

"Hey, it is harder than it looks!" Boq defended himself, but the others were too busy laughing to bother to listen to any explanation.

Fiyero was laughing so hard the album fell to the floor. As he picked it up, it fell open to a different page, and he sobered as something caught his attention.

"What's this one?"

"It looks like a map of Oz," Ioulia commented.

The woman in the store beamed, coming over in time to overhear the last comment.

"Oh, I will admit that is one of my favourites. What we do is, we customise the map to highlight and feature places in Oz that are special to the couple."

Fiyero didn't need to hear anymore. "This is the one."

Micah smiled softly. "Good choice."

"Wonderful choice," the woman said approvingly. "Now, which places would you like featured?"

"Shiz," Fiyero replied immediately, naturally. "Um, the Emerald City, Kiamo Ko in the Vinkus, and Colwen Grounds in Munchkinland."

She nodded as she wrote them down.

"OK. Well, why don't I get a blank map, and we can work on a mock up and see what you think?"

"That would be great, thank you," Fiyero smiled charmingly.

"Can I ask why Colwen Grounds is special for you and Elphaba?" Ioulia asked him as the woman bustled away. "That's her home, isn't it?"

Fiyero nodded. "Yeah, it is. It's where we were when we first... I guess we first acknowledged and discussed the fact that this was it. That we were going to be together forever."

"At Colwen Grounds? With Elphaba's father there?" Boq asked in confusion. "Really?"

Fiyero only grinned. "I said it was at the house, not that he was there in the room at the time."

"I just can't imagine a romantic moment happening in that house," Boq admitted. "It's not the warmest of places."

That was definitely true.

It took twenty minutes for the invitation to be completed to Fiyero's liking, and he had to credit the woman working in the store for not even blinking an eye when he told her the wedding was in three weeks.

"To be young and in love," she simply smiled and Fiyero grinned.

"That's it," he agreed easily. "Why wait longer than we have to?"

When they finally returned to the hotel, Fiyero was very satisfied with himself. He was absolutely positive that Elphaba would love the invitations, and he couldn't wait until she received hers.

And then Ioulia reminded them what wedding aspect was scheduled for the next day, and Fiyero's confidence faded. This was the most important aspect of all. If he stuffed this up, Elphaba would kill him, even if she wasn't as Galinda-esque about it as some... i.e., Galinda.

The wedding dress.

**AN. Confession... I can't blow up balloons either. It **_**is **_**hard, ok? And I have little lungs. LOL. No, I don't know what it is. I just can't do it. There also was an episode of _Don't tell the bride _in Australia where the groom just rang everyone and told them where/when the wedding was. The bride was _not _amused.**

**Check out my blog to see the wedding invites and also for a story idea I had whilst seeing **_**The Hobbit **_**movie the other night (which actually has nothing to do with **_**The Hobbit). **_

**I also decided to put in flashbacks to the big moments in Elphaba and Fiyero's relationship, because... well, sometimes it doesn't take that long to say "Elphaba picked this cake/food/music/whatever". **


	6. The Wedding Dress

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**Wicked **_**or the concept of the show **_**Don't Tell the Bride. **_**Just FYI.**

**AN. Sorry this is so late, I spent all of today on a train and a bus and then there was no wifi. **_**7 hours **_**on a train, I'm exhausted. **

**Although I have to share this funny story- I had my iPod on shuffle, and I was listening to Lea Salonga sing "I have dreamed" from **_**The King and I **_**(if you don't know who she is, she was the singing voice of Jasmine in **_**Aladdin **_**and Mulan (in **_**Mulan **_**and **_**Mulan II **_**obviously), and she was in **_**Miss Saigon. **_

**Anyway, it was a live recording, and she was setting up the next song- one that was cut from **_**Miss Saigon **_**before it got to Broadway (it's also a hilarious story). And then the track ended and my iPod shuffled- to the Glee version of 'I just can't get enough'. I had totally forgotten that it was on shuffle and I just had to laugh. **

**Chapter 6: The Dress**

Fiyero couldn't help but think that a bridal shop was probably the one place that horrified both him and Elphaba. Whereas for Galinda, this was like fairyland.

They were standing inside _Bittie's Bridal Boutique, _which seemed to be a mass of blinding white fabric, tulle, lace, ribbon and sequins.

"Ugh, I'm blinded!" Corin cried dramatically, not entirely pretending to shield his eyes. "Blinded! So... bright! Must... wear... sunglasses!"

Fiyero laughed. "It is very... white, isn't it? I feel like I should wash my hands before touching anything..."

"This place sums up every reason guys shouldn't plan weddings," Boq muttered glumly.

Ioulia had gone to find an employee to assist them, as Fiyero gazed at the endless racks of dresses.

"What do you think, Yero?" Micah asked casually as though they were deciding what to order for lunch.

"I think this is ridiculous. It's a white dress! Why do they have to make it so difficult?" he demanded.

There was laughter behind them.

"I sincerely hope you haven't told your fiancée that."

Fiyero turned to greet the woman approaching them, whom he assumed was Bittie.

"Actually, she's kinda with me on this one," he grinned. "Her maid of honour on the other hand..."

Bittie smiled. "So, Ioulia has explained to me what we're doing here, which I must say is a novel concept. Are you ready to go dress shopping?"

Fiyero shrugged. "Sure. Let's do this."

"Do you have any idea what kind of dress you're looking for?" Bittie asked.

Fiyero had only had one thought about what Elphaba would look for in a dress. It wasn't much, but it was all he had to go on.

"Something modest, I think. Elphaba... my fiancée, she's not really comfortable with showing a lot of skin," he explained.

Bittie nodded thoughtfully. "Ok, we can work with that. Do you know her size?"

"Yes... um, I think so," Fiyero amended, racking his brain.

"Why don't I show you some dresses and see what you think?"

Fiyero nodded and looked at his friends. "Are you ready, boys?"

Micah nodded. "Sure. Let's go wedding dress shopping... Oz, is _that _a sentence I never thought I'd say."

Fiyero knew the feeling.

Bittie disappeared amongst the racks, and returned with an armful of dresses.

"Here's a few. What do you think?"

Fiyero and the boys looked at the dresses as she hung them up on racks before them. They were all white, long and lacy. That was all Fiyero saw. Just seeing them on the hangers, none of them seemed special to him.

"I don't really know how this works," he admitted.

"Maybe if we could see them actually _on," _Boq suggested.

Corin grinned. "I'll try them on!" he volunteered.

"Because you want to give us all nightmares?" Fiyero suggested.

Corin sniffed. "Well, _excuse me _for wanting to know what it feels like to be a bride."

"Um, maybe Ioulia could try them on instead?" Boq suggested tactfully.

Fiyero looked over at Ioulia. "Would you mind?"

Ioulia glowed. Would she mind modelling wedding dresses? To help Fiyero Tiggular pick a wedding dress for his fiancée? When she was a single girl who worked at a wedding magazine?

"You do know that's a stupid question to ask, right?" she laughed.

While Ioulia happily disappeared into the dressing room with the first dress, Bittie offered the boys champagne and cake, and asked Fiyero about his fiancée.

Fiyero happily answered all her questions, telling her about how he and Elphaba had met and how he had ended up planning the wedding. He was just up to the point where Nessa had found the article, when Ioulia emerged in the first dress.

The boys studied her with surprising seriousness. The dress was simple, with beading around the waist, and the straps draped at the back into almost a cape- at least in Fiyero's eyes, although he couldn't say he knew much about women's fashion.

"It's nice," Fiyero said thoughtfully. "But... I don't know. I think it's too... plain. It's so simple."

"I think Elphaba would like simple," Boq pointed out.

"I know," Fiyero admitted. "But this is our wedding. She's going to be a _princess. _And she hasn't objected in the past when Galinda dresses her up."

Even Micah and Corin knew that probably wasn't true. Galinda could be more stubborn than Elphaba when she wanted to be- and those times she wanted to usually involved her best friend's wardrobe.

"So, we want something more... princess-like?" Micah double-checked with his friend.

Fiyero nodded, so Ioulia and Bittie disappeared back to the dressing room.

The next dress was still too plain for Fiyero's liking, although the skirt was fuller and had a train, which Fiyero liked.

The third was strapless with a lace overlay that sat across the neck, which a jewelled line around the waist and a full skirt with numerous layers.

"I think that might be _too _princessy..." Fiyero said, and Corin rolled his eyes.

"Yero, weren't you the one who said it's just a white dress?" he demanded. "So, aren't you putting too much effort into this?"

"Also, 'princessy' isn't a word," Boq offered.

He was ignored.

"I know I said it's just a dress," Fiyero agreed. "But... this is for Fae. I want to do this right."

Micah smiled. "That's nice, Yero."

Several other dresses were rejected, for one reason or another. Corin soon grew bored and disappeared.

"I never knew there were so many shades of white," Boq said in an awed tone, looking through one of the wedding magazines lying around. "Isn't white just white?"

"Apparently not," Micah said dryly.

"How about this dress, you guys?"

The others turned. Fiyero choked on his champagne, Micah groaned and Boq snorted with laughter. There was Corin, dressed in a pure white, strapless dress with a long train and huge, billowing skirt. It was covered in sequins and lace; and he had a veil perched on his head. And he looked completely ridiculous.

"Corin, didn't we decide you _weren't _going to model the dresses?" Micah asked, with a long-suffering sigh.

Corin grinned. "There have been many decisions made over the course of our friendship, Micah. Not all of them have been upheld."

"I love your veil, Corin. But the style does nothing for you," Fiyero grinned.

Corin sighed. "I know. I don't have the chest for a strapless number."

"This is a very disturbing conversation," Boq muttered.

"You're telling me," Ioulia agreed, entering the room and taking in the sight before her.

Fiyero turned, and smiled broadly. "That's the dress."

The boys turned on the spot to face her.

The dress was long and lacy, with a round neck that just sat on the shoulders, with a train that wasn't too long. When Ioulia turned around so they could see the back, they saw it was low cut with a trail of tiny buttons down the centre.

"This is it," Fiyero repeated.

There was silence in the store.

"I can see Elphaba in this," Boq said approvingly.

"It is a nice dress," Micah agreed.

Corin nodded. "I suppose. You don't look as good as I do, Ioulia," he grinned and the others rolled their eyes.

"Do you want to try it with the veil," he offered, pulling it off his own head and handing it to her.

Ioulia carefully placed it on her own head and turned to Fiyero for his opinion.

"What do you think?"

Fiyero frowned. "I don't know... it doesn't seem to really fit."

"Maybe you need a longer veil?" Micah suggested.

"I'll fetch one, shall I?" Bittie offered.

She grabbed a long veil with lace and placed it upon Ioulia's head. Fiyero liked it more than the shorter veil, but he still wasn't certain.

"Another alternative is that you choose a shorter veil, like a fascinator," Bittie suggested.

"A fascinator?" Fiyero repeated.

"What's that?" Boq asked in confusion.

Ioulia and Bittie exchanged amused looks.

"It's a headpiece," Bittie explained. "Here, let me show you."

She fetched on and helped Ioulia put it on. The veil came across the face to brush the upper lip, and was secured at the side of the head with cream silk flowers.

The boys studied the effect carefully.

"I think it looks nice," Boq finally offered.

Micah's critique was more useful. "I think Elphaba would prefer this over the long veil. And the back of the dress is such a feature. You wouldn't want to take away from that with a long fancy veil."

Corin and Fiyero stared at their old friend in amusement.

"When did you become Mr Fashion Expert?" Corin asked him.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help!" Micah defended himself.

Ioulia swiftly intervened. "What's the verdict on the veil?"

"I like the... fascinator... thing," Fiyero replied. "Is that it? Are we done now?"

"Almost," Bittie smiled warmly at him. "You might want your bride to wear shoes."

Fiyero chuckled sheepishly. "Right. Thanks."

He could only imagine Elphaba's face if he had selected her wedding dress and forgotten to give her shoes alongside it.

"If I might recommend a store, there's a place down the street where many of my customers purchase their bridal shoes," Bittie offered. "They're reasonably priced, and I'm quite happy to store whichever shoes you select here with the dress for when your fiancée picks it up."

"That would great, thank you," Fiyero said gratefully.

Twenty minutes later, Fiyero was proudly showing Bittie the shoes he had picked out for Elphaba. They were navy blue with a high heel and a peep toe, with a diamante decorating the top.

Fiyero suspected Elphaba would protest the height of the heel, but Boq had reasonably pointed out that they didn't want Elphaba tripping on the dress.

"These are _lovely," _Bittie exclaimed, admiring the shoes. "Such a wonderful idea going with the blue!"

"Yeah, now I just need the something new, something old and something borrowed," Fiyero grinned.

He was already thinking of ideas for that, but for now, he was keeping them to himself.

"So, how do you feel about the dress?" Ioulia asked him.

"I really love it," Fiyero replied. "I think it's perfect for Fae."

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"I hope so," he said, a little nervously. "I know it's not exactly what she may choose for herself, but... I honestly think it's perfect."

"I'm sure she'll love it," Bittie reassured him.

Fiyero hoped so.

"I think the real person you have to get it past is Galinda," Boq told him and Fiyero laughed.

"That's true."

* * *

It was fair to say Galinda was more excited about wedding dress shopping than Elphaba. On the morning they were going dress shopping, Elphaba awoke to find clippings of numerous wedding dresses on her pillow, accompanied by post it notes in Galinda's handwriting as she commented on each dress.

When Elphaba emerged from her room to join the others for breakfast, the clippings in her hand, Galinda immediately pounced.

"What do you think, Elphie?"

"They're all white," Elphaba said simply as she sat down and reached for the coffee mug.

Galinda giggled. "Of course they're white! It's a _wedding _dress! What colour do you think they'd be?"

Then she sobered in an instant, glaring at Elphaba threw narrowed eyes.

"Elphaba Thropp, you _can't _get married in _black."_

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Who said anything about black? Besides, I don't get a say in it, remember?"

"There's always ivory," Nessarose suggested calmly, playing peacemaker. "That's not _too _white."

Kellye nodded in agreement. "Yes. Cream, beige, silver, gold, champagne and coral are also other alternatives if you don't want white."

Galinda looked at Elphaba knowingly. "You're thinking that they all clash with your skin, aren't you?"

"Well, they probably do," Elphaba muttered from behind her coffee mug.

Nessa laughed. "Fabala, at least wait until you try a dress on before you start all that, okay?"

"Fine," she agreed.

When they entered the bridal shop, Galinda's entire face lit up. Elphaba however, looked around cautiously. There seemed to her eyes, to be a lot of white, lace, and fluff- none of which she was looking for.

"Where should we start?" Nessa asked, looking as overwhelmed as Elphaba felt.

Galinda turned to Elphaba, surprisingly calm and gentle.

"Ok, Elphie. I know this isn't really your thing, and it's a lot to deal with. But have you had _any _thoughts about your wedding dress at all? Besides the 'not-white' thing?"

Elphaba sighed. "I just want something simple, Glin. _My _simple, not _your _simple."

Galinda laughed slightly. "I get your point. Anything else?"

"Not really."

"If you want simple," Nessarose offered. "Why don't you think about a short dress? I mean, you wouldn't have to worry about a train or anything then, and it would be very simple."

"That sounds nice," Elphaba admitted.

She saw Galinda trying to hide her horrified look and laughed. "Galinda, think about it. It's not a big wedding, it's very casual... I don't need anything too fancy."

Galinda bit her lip. "Well, I suppose that makes sense... if that's what you want," she agreed.

So Galinda and Kellye went looking for shorter wedding dresses that weren't _that _white, and that Galinda thought Elphaba would consider wearing. This was something she was well practiced at by now; as was Elphaba at dutifully heading to the change rooms when Galinda presented her with an armful of dresses.

The first lot were all knee-length gowns, some silver, some champagne, some various shades of white. Galinda was careful to choose gowns with a modest neckline, although she couldn't help but add a few strapless ones that she loved.

"What about this one?"

It was the twelfth gown that Elphaba had tried on, and she sounded slightly weary as she emerged from the dressing room.

This dress was dark silver, made of lace and silk with a sash and bow around the waist.

"What do you think?" Nessa turned the question back on her sister.

"I like the colour," Elphaba replied. "But I don't know about the bow."

Galinda was frowning unhappily.

"What is it, Glin?" Elphaba asked knowingly.

"They're all... nice dresses," Galinda answered. "And I mean that, they're lovely. But... none of them are very _bridal."_

"Well, neither am I-"

"Can I just try and find you a _few _longer dresses to try on?" Galinda asked pleadingly. "I'll keep them simple, I promise. Just _try _them on."

Elphaba sighed, but relented. "OK," she agreed.

She didn't want to admit it, but she kind of agreed with her best friend. They were all lovely dresses- even on her- but none of them had seemed like the right dress for her wedding.

The favourite so far had been the fourth dress, a simple white dress with a lace outer layer and a low cut back. But Galinda had insisted something was missing, so they kept looking.

"But _simple," _Elphaba stressed. "No fuss, no lace. Nothing I'll trip over."

Galinda nodded immediately and disappeared from sight.

Galinda returned with some longer dresses for Elphaba to try on, but they had the same issues.

As Kellye interviewed Galinda and Nessarose for the article, Elphaba half-heartedly strolled through the store, looking at the countless dresses. It wasn't just that Elphaba had never given much thought to her wedding before; but she never thought about fashion much in general. And not just because of her skin, despite many arguments to the contrary.

And then something caught her eye. Lifting it down to look at it more closely, Elphaba held it against her body and turned to one of the many mirrors within the store, thoughtfully studying her reflection. It was long, but very simple. There was just something about it that had caught her eye, she couldn't say what.

Galinda and Nessa were still talking to Kellye, and none of them noticed Elphaba slip back into the dressing room. Once she had the dress on, Elphaba tilted her head, turning to see the dress from all angles. It had a simple neckline with a gathered bust, a beaded strip just underneath, before the skirt fell simply to the floor.

"Glin, Nessa?"

Galinda broke off mid-ramble about how "adorable" Elphaba and Fiyero were as a couple to turn to her friend, and her eyes widened as she saw what Elphaba was wearing.

"Oh. My. Oz. _Elphie! _That is... wow. _You _found that?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes at the obvious scepticism in Galinda's tone.

"So, I'm guessing you approve?" she said dryly.

"It's _beautiful," _Nessa said softly, nodding. "I think that would be the perfect dress for your wedding, Fabala."

"It is perfect," Galinda agreed enthusiastically.

"You look beautiful, Elphaba," Kellye said warmly. "Do you think this is something that Fiyero might pick?"

Elphaba hesitated. "I don't know... he knows me. He knows I don't really like... fuss. But he and Galinda think alike," she smiled faintly.

"Meaning?" Kellye inquired.

Galinda answered for her friend. "Meaning that Elphaba is much more beautiful than she thinks, and she deserves a beautiful dress. A dress fit for a princess."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Every time Galinda chooses a dress for me, it's a little out of my comfort zone," she explained. "A basic style or something I'd be comfortable in, but stepped up a level. I wouldn't be surprised if Fiyero did the same."

"What about a veil?" Nessa asked.

Elphaba screwed up her face. "No. I don't think so."

Galinda, for once, agreed with her. "The dress is so simple, a veil would just wreck the simplicity. What about a headband? Or a tiara? And _don't_ screw your face up at that, Elphaba. You're going to have to get used to wearing a tiara, _Princess_ Elphaba."

Elphaba sighed, but she was smiling. "Fine, let's try a tiara."

Kellye smiled to herself, bending her head over her notebook as Galinda skipped off to find a tiara or headpiece that would go with the dress. She was meeting Ioulia that night to compare notes so far and work out the schedule for the next week. She was very interested to hear how the boys were doing.

**AN. Check my blog to see pictures of the dresses! **

**The next few updates may be a little oddly timed, because I'm moving on Tuesday. So it'll be whenever I have time between packing and cleaning and such. **


	7. The Reception

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**Wicked **_**or the concept of the show **_**Don't Tell the Bride. **_**Just FYI.**

**AN. I was very surprised by the response to the last chapter, and then I realised... wedding dresses. Who doesn't love wedding dresses? **

**Chapter 7: The Reception**

It was raining, the sky above the tall emerald buildings was dark grey, almost black; which made the city look even greener. Thunder rolled across the sky, shaking the walls of the royal apartment, echoing through the air long after the initial roll had passed. Lightning lit up the rooms, which was already so dark that the girls had had to turn on lights at eleven o'clock in the morning.

Elphaba commented vaguely that it looked as though it might hail, which caused both Galinda and Nessa to panic slightly; but they couldn't panic too much, because they were too busy trying to reassure Elphaba. Elphaba didn't mind storms, but the sudden change in weather had caused Elphaba to do what she did best- overthink.

"What if Fiyero's planned an outdoor wedding, and it's still raining?" she asked them wildly, but not waiting for an answer.

"Because he's not going to think of an alternative venue if it's raining, you _know _he's not. Remember when he planned that picnic for our anniversary? Some hike off campus, and he didn't check the forecast? We got stuck in that freak snowstorm, and almost froze to death."

Galinda and Nessa exchanged a grimace, as Kellye looked at them in surprise.

"Seriously?"

Nessa nodded solemnly. "Luckily Elphaba is so good at Sorcery and managed to cast a warming spell. They still both got sick, though."

"Elphaba was _not _happy," Galinda added in a murmur, which was an understatement.

Elphaba didn't seem to hear her friend. "Weather was never my specialty," she said absent-mindedly, still staring out the window at the weather.

"Sweetie, it's August. It's not going to snow," Galinda tried to soothe her.

"It can still rain," Elphaba countered, gesturing to the storm raging outside as evidence. "Or there could be cyclones, or-"

"That's rather unlikely, Fabala," Nessa said comfortingly. "Why don't we just talk about the reception?"

Elphaba flopped into a chair, with a heavy sigh. "What's to discuss? Isn't the reception just dinner? And I _know _the menu is planned for another day."

"The reception isn't _just _dinner," Kellye responded. "It's a festivation of the marriage. It's a chance to celebrate the wedding with your family and friends. Many couples use that to do all sorts of fun things. Create a really fun and intimate occasion."

Elphaba shook her head. "I think just a simple dinner is best. I don't have many friends," she admitted candidly. "The people from Shiz we're inviting to the wedding, besides Galinda, Boq and Nessa, are friends of Fiyero who weren't afraid to come within five yards of my skin. This is a relatively small wedding, and I just think simple is best."

"So... no confetti cannons?" Galinda asked her, and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Definishly no confetti cannons. Besides, don't you always hear stories about wedding receptions where the couple don't get a chance to eat or talk to the guests because there's so much going on?"

"That is true," Kellye admitted.

"What about the set up of the room? The decor?" Nessa asked her sister.

Elphaba gestured noncommittally. "I don't know, Nessie. That's probably something I'd leave to you and Glin," she admitted.

Galinda beamed. "Really? Could we?"

Elphaba laughed. "Sure. Just... simple, okay?"

Galinda nodded obediently. "I promise. So, if you're planning the wedding and having the ceremony in the museum... where would the reception be?"

Elphaba sighed. "I think it would be best just to book a hall or restaurant nearby."

Galinda and Nessa exchanged a thoughtful glance before Nessa nodded.

"We can work with that."

As Galinda and Nessa set about planning the mock wedding reception, Kellye sat with Elphaba.

"While we have a moment, do you mind if I ask you some more questions?"

Elphaba nodded agreeably. "Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Well, you don't just enter a long term relationship with someone," Kellye explained. "There's a date, or a moment, where it turns from two people spending time together and going on dates; into being a real, long-term relationship. Do you agree?"

Elphaba nodded slowly. "Yes. So, I assume the question to follow this, is about that moment in our relationship? Between Fiyero and I?"

Kellye smiled. "Exactly."

It was slightly funny, because Elphaba had been unaware of this, until Galinda had told her. She and Fiyero had been dating for a month at the time, and Galinda was chatting away to her roommate as Elphaba got ready for her date.

"_So... are you and Fiyero just dating or are you together?" Galinda asked her best friend as Elphaba brushed her hair._

_Elphaba paused. "What?"_

"_Are you dating or are you together?" Galinda repeated._

"_I have no idea what you're talking about," Elphaba replied, staring blankly at her._

_Galinda sighed. "How can someone so smart be so dense?" she complained good-naturedly._

"_I'm asking if you and Fiyero are in a relationship, or if you're just dating."_

_That didn't help Elphaba in the least. "What's the difference? And you were with him for two months, wouldn't you know?"_

_Galinda shook her head, moving to sit next to Elphaba on her bed. "No, Fiyero and I only ever dated."_

"_And _how _exactly is that different from being in a relationship?" Elphaba demanded._

_Galinda was careful as she thought about her answer, trying to phrase it so Elphaba would understand._

"_When Fiyero and I dated, we always went out," Galinda told her. "Every date was planned, always in a public and crowded place where we'd be seen by everyone and could interact with lots of people. Everything was very formal and nothing was intimate. I'm pretty sure the longest time we were alone was when he'd walk me to my door at the end of the night."_

_Elphaba paused. "OK..."_

"_But a relationship is different. It's when you've settled down, and the pressure is gone. Where it just becomes natural to spend time together, and nothing is planned, it just happens."_

"_Well... we planned dinner tonight..."_

_Galinda shook her head. "I'm not saying you _can't _plan dates, I'm just saying it's not that important."_

_Elphaba faltered. "Why are you asking? I mean, we've only been...dating for a month. And if you and Fiyero went out for _two_ months and you weren't in a relationship, why would you ask if Fiyero and I-"_

"_Because you and Fiyero are different than Fiyero and I ever were," Galinda said simply. _

"_I don't know," Elphaba admitted hesitantly. "What you're saying makes sense, but I'm not sure..."_

_Galinda laughed softly and hugged her. "That's ok! It's not a test, Elphie! I was just wondering."_

_It was on Elphaba's mind as she finished getting ready and as she and Fiyero walked to the restaurant. He couldn't help but notice._

"_What's going on, Fae? You're quiet," he observed._

_Elphaba chuckled slightly. Whether because Fiyero always assumed it was bad when she was quiet; or because more often than not, he was right._

"_Something Galinda asked me," she answered._

_Fiyero sighed. "Galinda's always involved," he muttered and Elphaba hit him playfully. "Ok, sorry. What did Galinda ask you?"_

"_She asked if we were dating, or if we were in a relationship."_

_Fiyero frowned. "What's the difference?"_

_Elphaba grinned. "Thank you!"_

_She explained what Galinda had said, both about their relationship, and Galinda and Fiyero's relationship... or apparent lack thereof, by Galinda's reasoning._

"_What do you think?" she asked, surprised to feel her stomach turning apprehensively as she waited for his response._

_Fiyero gently gripped her hand to pull her to a stop, leading her to a nearby bench. _

"_I think," he said, kissing her gently. "That being with you is the... scariest thing I've ever done. And the easiest thing. And all I know is that I like spending time with you. A lot of time... all my time."_

_Elphaba blushed slightly, but hesitated. "Will you be offended if I just say I like spending a lot of time with you too?"_

_Fiyero grinned, laughing slightly. "No. That's what I get for being in a relationship with an introvert," he teased her._

_Elphaba smiled, and then realised what he said. "Relationship?" she repeated, raising an eyebrow._

_He nodded, still grinning. "Relationship," he confirmed and kissed her again._

_Elphaba was surprised by the happiness that rose in her chest at his words. _

"_Can we go to dinner now? I'm starving," he asked her and she laughed._

"_Sure."_

Elphaba was sure that nothing about her and Fiyero's relationship was typical.

"I guess we kind of created the moment," she mused to Kellye. "We didn't know there was a difference until Galinda pointed it out. And then we just... decided that we were in a relationship."

"But at that stage, you didn't realise that you would spend the rest of your life with him?" Kellye asked.

Elphaba shook her head with a smile. "No, it hadn't crossed my mind. I spent the first few months of our relationship waiting for the other shoe to drop, expecting it to fall apart," she admitted.

"Why is that?"

"Because Elphie's an idiot," Galinda said gently, appearing at Elphaba's side and slipping at arm around her friend's shoulders. "She didn't realise that Fiyero worships the ground she walks on. He has since the beginning."

"Don't be so overdramatic, Glin," Elphaba scolded her lightly, rolling her eyes. Galinda squeezed her shoulders lightly. Galinda knew why Elphaba had been so wary in the first few months of the relationship... one month in particular.

"What Galinda means," Nessa added, addressing Kellye. "Is that Elphaba doesn't view herself in the best light. She definitely didn't a few years ago. And she has a tendency to be rather pessimistic, in case you haven't noticed yet."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Can we move on, please?"

Galinda's face lit up. "Can Nessa and I show you what we came up with for the reception?" she asked excitedly.

Elphaba grinned, noting how her friend sounded like a child wanting to show off a drawing or creation.

"Alright, let's go," she agreed and the girls headed over to the table to see what Nessa and Galinda had created.

* * *

Fiyero had declared the wedding reception to be his "area of expertise", which made Boq and Ioulia curious, Corin excited and Micah wary. Fiyero's logic was simple.

"This is the party, and I am the party planning master," he boasted to the others.

"_Everything _goes through me and Boq on this one," Micah warned them and Fiyero and Corin exchanged exasperated looks.

"You're no fun," Corin complained.

"So, what exactly are we planning here?" Boq asked Ioulia.

"Things like the decor of the reception hall," she explained to them. "Or many couples like to make a grand entrance or plan activities or special things for the guests to do. The reception is where you get to eat and celebrate the marriage and see your family and friends. So, we're planning how you want to spend the time with them."

"I still like my idea of confetti cannons," Corin offered.

"Of course you do," Micah rolled his eyes.

Corin shrugged unashamedly. "Hey, it would make a kickass entrance."

Fiyero looked thoughtful. "It would..."

"Fiyero, no," Boq said sternly.

Fiyero ignored the Munchkin. "You know what else would be awesome? If we swung in to the reception on a rope! How awesome would that be?!"

Micah didn't even look up. "Swinging in on a rope into a historical building with Elphaba in that dress?"

Fiyero sighed, leaning his head back in thought.

"What about a hangout area?" Boq suggested, looking through the bridal magazines for ideas. "Guests can socialise in a relaxed environment, making it easier for the bride and groom to converse with their family and friends."

"That's not a bad idea," Fiyero admitted. "Especially because well... the wedding isn't that big. But it sounds kind of boring. This is a party, remember? We don't want everyone falling asleep."

Corin considered that. "I'd be ok with wedding reception naps."

Actually, Fiyero was okay with that idea too, but he didn't think Elphaba would be.

"Many couples often personalise their reception by doing something sentimental," Ioulia offered. "I think we did an article on it... um... a while back. Hang on."

Ioulia busied herself flicking through the past issues that were steadily increasing in the hotel suite; as the boys tossed ideas around. Some were rejected by Boq and/or Micah, and some by Fiyero.

"Hey!" Fiyero said, casually flipping through a magazine. "Look at this- these people had the place cards at the wedding reception made of scrabble tiles to form the guests names! Fae would _love _that."

"She likes Scrabble?" Corin asked.

"She kicks ass at Scrabble," Fiyero corrected him proudly. "But she loves words and reading and stuff."

"I like it," Micah approved.

Finally, Ioulia found the article and handed it to Fiyero.

Fiyero read it silently, hoping to find something that sounded like it would fit their wedding.

"I don't know... nothing really fits," he said with a sigh.

"Think of it this way, Yero," Micah said to his friend. "You have to think of something for your guests to do that will help you and Elphaba remember the day."

"Like... making something?" Fiyero asked uncertainly.

Corin blinked at his friend. "Making something? You want an arts and craft table at your wedding reception? Glitter, glue and macaroni?"

"Shut up, Corin," Micah retorted.

"I'll think of something," Fiyero said confidently. "Just... someone distract me, okay? I can't think like this."

"Distract you... what do you want? Juggling? Jokes? Striptease?" Corin joked and the others all blanched in horror.

"Oz, no," Fiyero muttered.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ioulia asked. "The other day, you mentioned something about what happened at Elphaba's home. When you mentioned your future together. Could you tell me about that?"

A soft smile crossed Fiyero's face. It was one of his favourite memories of him and Elphaba as a couple.

"Um, well... it was the end of the summer, and we'd been dating for about... it was almost six months. I'd arranged to spend the last few days in Munchkinland, because Elphaba's father wanted to meet me."

_Fiyero wasn't terribly excited about meeting Governor Thropp, not just because of what he knew about Elphaba's relationship with her father, but because meeting the parents was an entirely new concept to him- and Fiyero knew that his reputation preceded him. _

_But most of all, he wished that meeting his girlfriend's father didn't coincide with seeing his girlfriend for the first time in two months. He had missed her terribly, and letters just weren't the same. And the reunion he had been picturing in his head, didn't exactly have the formidable Governor Thropp as an observer. _

_His carriage pulled up outside Colwen Grounds, and Fiyero looked upon the grand, white manor house with interest. This was where Elphaba lived, had grown up, had experienced every moment that had shaped her into the girl he had fallen in love with. But he also knew it was where she had been forced to grow up too quickly, had lost her innocence and childhood before she really even knew what it was, and where she had felt most alone and unloved and unlovable. _

_Fiyero knocked on the front door, wondering who would be on the other side when it opened. He was not entirely disappointed when he found himself looking upon Nessarose._

"_Hey, Nessa," he greeted her, stepping inside and bending down to kiss her cheek. "How are you?"_

_Nessa smiled warmly. "I'm well thank you. Welcome to Munchkinland. Have you had a nice summer? It was nice hearing from you, even just through Elphaba."_

_Fiyero chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry... it just seemed easier-"_

_Nessa cut him off, laughing gently. "I'm not offended, Fiyero. I was teasing. Elphaba's just finishing something up, she'll be here in a moment," she added knowingly._

_Fiyero's grin was less sheepish this time, he wasn't ashamed of his impatience to see Elphaba again. _

_He and Nessa made small talk for a few moments, and then there were footsteps and Elphaba appeared in the foyer. Fiyero didn't think his grin could get any wider, but seeing the genuine happiness in her eyes at seeing him, he really thought his face would crack._

"_Well, if it isn't my favourite green girl."_

_Elphaba rolled her eyes fondly as she closed the distance between them. "Hello to you, too."_

"_Hey, five seconds and we've already got our first eye roll," he teased her._

"_You make it easy when you open your mouth," she quipped in return, smiling softly._

_Fiyero laughed and kissed her gently._

"_Hi," he murmured when they broke apart. "I missed you."_

"_I gathered from the number of letters," she smirked. "But I missed you too."_

_There was a sound behind them and the three in the foyer turned to see Frex standing there. Fiyero got the impression he'd been there for a while._

_Elphaba immediately tensed. "Um, Father, this is Fiyero. Fiyero, this is my father."_

_Fiyero offered his hand to the Governor. "Hello sir. Thank you for inviting me to stay."_

_Frex shook his hand stiffly. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you," he said and Fiyero had to fight not to flinch at his hard tone and the implications he heard there._

"_Elphaba, perhaps you should show Fiyero his room and give him a tour?" Nessa suggested tactfully. "Father, could I have a moment to talk to you about something?"_

_Frex looked past Elphaba and Fiyero to Nessa, and his gaze softened. "Of course, Nessa. Let's go to my study, shall we?"_

_Elphaba shot her sister a grateful look before gesturing for Fiyero to grab his bags and leading him upstairs. _

_After showing him his room and dropping off his bags, she began to show him around the house._

"_So, Nessa's room is downstairs obviously, for her chair. This is my father's room, another guest room, bathroom... nothing too exciting."_

"_What's this one?" Fiyero asked, nodding his head to indicate a door to his left at the end of the hall._

_Elphaba gave a small smile. "My room."_

_Raising an eyebrow at her, he slowly reached out and turned the knob, watching her all the while to gauge her reaction._

_Elphaba raised her own eyebrow back at him, but made no move to stop him._

_The room was small, probably about the same size or a bit bigger than her half of her dorm room at Shiz. It was simply a bed, a desk, a nightstand and a closet. Any free space was taken by bookshelves, all of which were filled to the brim. The only personal items he could see in the room were a few photographs on the wall. What really caught Fiyero's attention though, was that the frames had writing on them._

"_What are these?" he asked, stepping closer._

"_Present from Galinda. She gave them to me the day we left Shiz," Elphaba explained._

_There was a photo of the five of them, under a tree on campus. Fiyero had forgotten that photo had been taken. On the frame, in Galinda's handwriting was a quote. "One of the most beautiful qualities of true friendship is to understand and to be understood."_

_There was a photo of Elphaba and Fiyero that Galinda had insisted on taking on their way out to dinner for their three month anniversary. "True love stories never have endings" was written underneath. _

_And on the frame of a picture of Galinda and Elphaba together, the blonde had written, "Dearest Elphie, my bestest friend. Here's to a lifetime of friendship. Love, Galinda."_

"_That was really sweet of Glin," Fiyero commented._

_Elphaba nodded, smiling. "It was a very thoughtful and sentimental gift. I love it," she admitted._

_Fiyero looked carefully at the one from their three month anniversary and sighed, instinctively reached out for her. That time of their relationship hadn't been the easiest, and he still felt guilty over it. Elphaba seemed to know what he was thinking, and she wrapped her arms around his arm, resting her head on his shoulder and kissing it softly._

"_Hey," she said softly, so that he looked over at her. "We're ok."_

_Fiyero smiled. "I know, but..."_

_She shook her head, rose up slightly and kissed him lightly. "We're ok," she reassured him firmly. _

_Holding her tighter, Fiyero looked around the room again and sighed. "Alright, let's go back downstairs so that I can make your father like me."_

_Elphaba laughed. "Good luck with that one. I'm still not sure if my father likes _me_. Why is it important to you?"_

_Fiyero shrugged. "Well, eventually he'll be my father-in-law. It would make it much easier and less uncomfortable if he doesn't hate me."_

_He spoke without thinking. Although he had known this for a while now, he had been waiting for the right time to bring it up to Elphaba. He froze, wondering if he could backtrack without sounding like an idiot. However, he was surprised when he got up the courage to look at Elphaba, that she did not look panicked or uncomfortable. Mildly surprised, but not panicked._

_She met his gaze, looking faintly shy. _

"_It probably would help. Although I can't give you any tips on how to make that happen," she said quietly._

_Fiyero leaned down and kissed her sweetly. _

"_I love you," he murmured._

"_I love you too. And you can wipe that smile off your face," she admonished him lightly._

_Fiyero chuckled, shaking his head. Stop grinning when they had just acknowledged that they'd one day be married? Not likely._

"_Sorry, Fae. Not gonna happen," he said and kissed her again._

_Elphaba rolled her eyes again. "A lifetime with you, and my eye balls are going to get stuck mid-roll one day," she muttered._

_Fiyero just laughed. _

Fiyero sat up on the couch, the memory giving him an idea.

"Photo frames."

Micah and Boq exchanged puzzled glances. "Photo frames?"

"Those frames Galinda gave Fae, she _loves _them. She still has them. What if we got the wedding guests to write... I don't know... quotes, or messages on photo frames? And we can put wedding photos in them afterwards?"

Boq grinned. "I like that idea! It's sweet, and you can keep them forever."

Fiyero looked to Micah and Corin for approval. Both his childhood friends were smiling.

"I think that's perfect," Micah agreed.

"A touch sappy, but it'll work," Corin nodded.

Fiyero grinned. "Told you. Party-planning master."

**AN. No blog post with this one :) **


	8. The Food

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**Wicked **_**or the concept of the show **_**Don't Tell the Bride. **_**Just FYI.**

**AN. I move **_**tomorrow. **_**OMO. Which means Wednesday's update may not be posted until late, because I shall be crazy busy unpacking and buying furniture and all that stuff. **

**And as for the bit in the last chapter that everyone was worried they'd missed something- you have not. This is me being annoying and mysterious :p. You'll find out what happened... eventually.**

**Some of you may have noticed by now that if I watch a lot of a particular TV show whilst working on a story, little things from the show work their way in. **_**Don't Tell the Bride **_**has been brought to you by **_**Bones **_**and **_**Friends. **_**See what you can spot ;) **

**Chapter 8: The Food**

None of the boys could deny that they were looking forward to this element of the wedding planning- food.

"Who in their right mind turns down the chance to eat free and expensive food?" Corin so elegantly phrased it.

Fiyero was contributing a large part of the wedding budget into this part. He knew Elphaba wouldn't approve, but, well... he just made a mental note never to tell her how much it cost. He had contacted the best chef in the Emerald City and the boys and Ioulia were going to a tasting he had prepared to select the menu for the big day.

Seeley Ashmole was the most renowned chef in all of Oz. There was a six month waiting list to get a table at his restaurant, _If. _There had been rumours flying around since the day it opened about the meaning of the name, but Seeley always refused to comment on the mysterious choice for his restaurant name.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Seeley met them. He had come in especially for the occasion, several hours before the restaurant would open in time for lunch.

"Your Highness," he greeted him formally.

Fiyero smiled and offered his hand. "It's just Fiyero. It's really nice to meet you. Thank you for doing this."

Seeley chuckled. "For catering the wedding of the year? I should be thanking you. Please, right this way, gentlemen. Lady," he added, bowing to Ioulia, who giggled and blushed.

They were seated at a table in the restaurant, and Seeley clicked his fingers. Immediately, a waiter emerged from the kitchen with a large tray of dishes.

"I've prepared several dishes for you to select from," Seeley told them. "Three options for each course, and you can select two dishes to alternate with. Here, we have crab stuffed portobello mushrooms."

Corin's eyes widened appreciatively as his place was put before him. "Wow."

Fiyero grinned at his friend. "I don't even have to taste this to know it's money well spent, right?"

"It better be worth it," Micah added. "Because if Elphaba ever finds out how much you're spending on this, she'll have your head."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "And who's going to tell her, Micah?"

"My money's on you, actually," Boq chimed in and Corin and Micah nodded in agreement, much to Fiyero's dismay.

"Hey!"

"I'm even willing to put my money where my mouth is," Boq said confidently, reaching for his wallet. "Twenty bucks says you let it slip or tell her before the wedding reception is over."

Corin grinned broadly. "I'll take that bet. Twenty on Elphaba finding out before the end of the honeymoon."

Micah chuckled. "Twenty on her finding out before the wedding."

The others looked to him in confusion.

"They're not having any contact before the wedding," Boq reminded him. "How could Elphaba find out?"

Micah grinned mysteriously. "That's my bet and I'm sticking to it."

Fiyero cut in. "Um, excuse me? Hi. I'm highly insulted here. And we have delicious and expensive food in front of us not being eaten."

"Well, let's rectify that problem immediately, shall we?" Corin grinned and they began to eat.

The mushrooms were a hit with all of them, as were the following two entrees, one a bourbon-glazed baby back ribs; and the other gorgonzola, olive and garlic bruschetta.

"So, can I make a note here?" Boq asked as they were waiting for the main course to arrive.

"Sure," Fiyero agreed, still pouting slightly over the wager the boys had placed.

"Well, the ribs, while delicious- I mean, don't get me wrong, I want to bathe in this glaze. But they may not be the best choice to eat whilst wearing formal wear. Especially _white _formal wear, if you get my drift."

"Ok, good point," Fiyero conceded. "So, the mushrooms and the bruschetta?"

"Sounds good to me," Corin nodded. "Oz, I don't know how I'm going to fit in 3 main courses and dessert."

"Oh, we're not trying dessert," Fiyero reassured him. "I have that all sorted."

The others looked to him curiously, but Fiyero wouldn't say his plan.

Seeley returned from the kitchen fifteen minutes later, followed by the first main course option.

"Wow. That is heaven on a plate," Corin breathed, inhaling deeply as the plates were put before them.

Seeley chuckled, but looked pleased at the compliment. "Actually, it's oven-fried tilapia with basil-lemon butter."

Corin shrugged. "Same thing."

He took a bite and groaned appreciatively. "Um, this is definitely a piece of heaven. You guys _have _ to start eating before I eat yours too."

Fiyero laughed and took a bite of his own. "That is amazing," he agreed.

The tilapia was quickly consumed by all five at the table, and Corin declared that nothing could beat that.

Seeley's eyes twinkled. "I am up to that challenge."

He clicked his fingers, and the next dish was born from the kitchen. Fiyero's eyes lit up.

"Ok, that fish was amazing, but I am most definitely a steak man," he said to no one in particular.

"This is an easy pepper steak. A quick sauté of marinated sirloin, red and green bell pepper, onion and garlic - served over steamed white rice."

The third dish was chicken with marsala, tomatoes and mushrooms, which was equally as delicious. They were all very thankful there was no dessert to be sampled.

"So, have you decided which dishes you would like for the main course?" Seeley asked, emerging from the kitchen to debrief with them all.

Fiyero sighed. "Well, Fae isn't a huge meat person... or seafood... so we'll go the chicken. And... as good as that tilapia was, I can't pass up steak."

Corin's face fell, looking utterly crestfallen. "But... no tilapia? No piece of heaven?"

Fiyero shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, mate. It's steak."

"But... _heaven. _Edible heaven on a plate! I just...how can you pass that up?!"

"Steak always wins over any other meat," Micah agreed with Fiyero.

"You guys are crazy," Corin shook his head in disgust. He looked to Boq furiously.

"Are you with the crazy ones too?"

Boq looked alarmed. "Uh... I think they were both good. I don't really like fish, but it was good. But I guess I'd still have to pick the steak."

"Ioulia?" Corin turned to the journalist with pleading eyes, and Ioulia caved easily.

"I did love the tilapia," she said weakly.

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Corin. You don't get a choice here. And batting your eyelashes won't work on me."

"No, it only works when Elphaba does that," Boq grinned.

Fiyero scowled at him. "Elphaba does not 'bat her eyelashes' at me."

Micah scoffed. "She doesn't have to. You worship the ground she walks on, you'll do anything she wants without her even having to ask."

Corin let out a fake cough. "_Whipped."_

Fiyero ignored him.

Seeley intervened. "So, you've selected the mushrooms and bruschetta for the entree, and the chicken and steak for the main, correct?"

"Yes, thanks man," Fiyero nodded with a smile.

Seeley returned the smile. "And we've already discussed the dessert, so if you will all excuse me, I'll go make a note in my file."

He left them, and Ioulia turned to Fiyero curiously.

"What exactly have you planned for dessert?"

Fiyero grinned expectantly. "Are you ready for this? For dessert... a make your own sundae bar!"

His friends didn't disappoint with reaction he was hoping for.

"That. Is. _Awesome!" _Micah exclaimed excitedly.

"We get to make our own sundaes?!" Corin beamed, his misgivings at Fiyero not picking the tilapia completely forgiven.

Fiyero nodded, grinning broadly. "Yep. How _cool _is that?!"

"That sounds like so much fun!" Boq grinned. "With sprinkles, right?"

"Sprinkles, toppings, candy... anything we can think of," Fiyero promised.

"When did you think of this?" Ioulia asked him, impressed with the idea.

"It was the first idea I had," Fiyero admitted. "That, and wanting Seeley to provide the catering. So, I contacted Seeley and he worked us in."

"What do you think Elphaba will think?"

He grinned at her. "That I'm an idiot. But she loves me anyway."

Ioulia laughed.

As they were leaving the restaurant, Seeley handed Corin a large container.

"For you."

Corin looked inside and grinned at the chef. "Tilapia?!"

Seeley chuckled. "Yes. Enjoy."

Corin clasped the man on the shoulder. "You, my man, are my new best friend."

"Hey!" Micah and Fiyero protested in unison.

Corin just shrugged at them unapologetically. "Sorry guys. The man provides edible pieces of heaven. You can't top that."

"And he wonders why he's not my best man," Fiyero said to Micah, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

Elphaba had not put as much thought towards the food as her fiancée had. Remembering what her best friend had said when they had selected the wedding venue, Galinda had found a restaurant near the museum that had a good reputation and that Elphaba deemed reasonably priced. They had then set up a tasting, not dissimilar to the event the boys were attending.

There was no celebrity chef here, just the restaurant chef, but Elphaba was fine with that.

"Good food doesn't need to cost a fortune," she said simply, and Galinda and Nessa couldn't fault that.

The girls had gotten the menu ahead of time, and Elphaba had selected three entrees, three main courses and three desserts to sample and choose from.

"Here we are," a waitress said as she arrived at their table. "Spinach, feta and dill turnovers; autumn beef and herb salad with orange dressing; and leek and green pea risotto."

A small portion of each entree was out before them and Elphaba thanked the waitress politely.

"I never expected you to pick the turnovers," Nessa said to her sister.

Elphaba smiled. "Fiyero likes pastry."

Galinda frowned. "Is there a food Fiyero _doesn't _like?"

Elphaba laughed. "It's a short list," she answered. "But I think that's a boy thing."

Kellye nodded in agreement. "Speaking as someone with three brothers, I can confirm that it _does _seem to be a guy thing."

"You have _three _brothers?!" Nessa asked her in amazement. "Older or younger?"

"All younger," Kellye smiled with a small sigh. "I love them, but they drive me crazy."

"I always wanted a brother," Nessa said wistfully.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Really feeling the love here, Nessie," she said, but her tone was light and teasing.

Nessa looked mortified. "Fabala-"

"I'm joking, Nessa," Elphaba reassured her gently.

"Why did you want a brother?" Kellye asked the younger girl conversationally.

Nessa shrugged. "There was a series of books I used to read as a child, and the main character had two older brothers and a younger brother. And the dynamic was very interesting. The eldest was very gentle and protective, and the one closest to the heroine in age teased her incessantly, but was also her biggest defender, and the youngest brother was just... adorable. But he was only six," she laughed.

Nessa smiled at Elphaba. "Fabala is the best sister you could hope for, but she's also been a mother figure more than a sister. She's incredibly protective... some would say overprotective."

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"I'm very happy I'm finally going to have an older brother in Fiyero," Nessa continued with a soft smile.

Kellye smiled. "And which dynamic will you have with Fiyero as a brother/sister relationship, do you think?"

"I would imagine more the first one," Nessa chuckled. "Because Fiyero knows how protective Elphaba is of me, and he'll do anything to make her happy."

Elphaba and Galinda exchanged grins.

"That does sound likely," Elphaba admitted, blushing slightly.

"Likely?" Galinda teased with a grin, causing her friend to roll her eyes again.

"So, what does everyone think on the entrees?" Elphaba asked them, changing the subject.

"I like the salad," Nessa said, complying readily with her sister's silent plea to change the subject.

"Me too," Galinda agreed. "It's healthy and it has meat, so the boys wouldn't complain that it's 'rabbit food'."

Elphaba grinned, knowing that was something Fiyero would say.

"I would probably have to pick the salad and the turnovers," Elphaba said.

"What do you think Fiyero is going to pick?" Kellye asked.

It wasn't just for the article, although the more information she could gather on Elphaba and Fiyero's relationship the better. But apart from that, she just enjoyed seeing how Elphaba could get inside her fiancée's head. And as far as she could tell, Fiyero was just as skilled at understanding Elphaba's way of thinking.

But Elphaba simply shrugged in reply to the reporter's question. "With food and Fiyero, it could be anything. I would assume meat though, it's his main food group," she chuckled.

Galinda giggled through a mouthful of risotto. "Remember when you made him dinner and gave him tofu?"

Elphaba laughed too, Fiyero's face at the first mouthful when he realised what exactly he was eating had been priceless.

"You're a vegetarian?" Kellye asked in surprise.

"No, but tofu has other health benefits, it's not just a meat substitute," Elphaba explained to her.

"I just thought he should try it," she shrugged with a smile.

A waiter appeared at the table, unnoticed by them all. "Are we ready for the main course now?"

"Thank you," Elphaba nodded.

The three dishes Elphaba had selected for tasting for the main course were chicken breasts with balsamic vinegar and garlic; roasted beef tenderloin with mushroom-port sauce; and Spanish spaghetti with shrimp and chorizo.

"I don't know if it's practical to have beef in both the entree and the main course," Elphaba mused as they waited for the dishes to arrive.

"Well, if the dishes are alternating, people can always choose if they want beef for both courses or not," Nessa pointed out practically, and Elphaba agreed.

Then she laughed slightly at herself. "I have to keep reminding myself that none of my choices actually matter."

Galinda reached over and squeezed her friend's hand. "Hey, it's good that you're taking this seriously," she said gently. "It shows how much this means to you. And you're not one to do anything half-heartedly."

They all knew that was true, so Elphaba nodded and pushed ahead.

They decided upon the beef and chicken for the main course, and as they waited for dessert (a choice of apple crumble, chocolate parfait or strawberry and custard tarts), the conversation turned to more general life questions.

"So, you don't believe in The One, or soul mates... I'm assuming you don't believe in love at first sight, either?" Kellye asked Elphaba.

The green girl shook her head with a smile. "No, much to Galinda's dismay. And as I've said, it certainly wasn't the case with Fiyero and I."

"So, what do you believe in? When it comes to love? Off the record, I'm just curious," Kellye reassured her.

Elphaba sat in pensive silence for a few moments, collecting her thoughts before answering. The food arrived and she had taken two bites of the chocolate parfait before she spoke.

"Honestly, I don't know what I believe about love. My only experience is with Fiyero, and before him... I knew nothing. But what being with Fiyero has taught me, is that for a relationship to be successful, you have to communicate and compromise. You have to... be willing to give up a part of yourself for the other person."

"Was that hard for you?"

"Yes," Elphaba admitted quietly.

Silence fell at the table, and then Galinda spoke up.

"This apple crumble is delicious. And you really can't go past chocolate for the other option."

"Agreed," Nessa smiled.

Elphaba smiled. "Chocolate it is."

**AN. The series of books Nessa mentions is pretty much the **_**Trixie Belden **_**series. She was like a younger Nancy Drew (for those who don't know) meaning she solved mysteries with her friends, but I actually love Trixie more than Nancy! **


	9. The Music

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**Wicked **_**or the concept of the show **_**Don't Tell the Bride. **_**Just FYI.**

**AN. I've moved! Welcome to "The Hobbit Hole." That's what I've named my new place. Because it's a ground floor unit, so if I look out my bedroom window, I'm pretty much at street level; it's a little small, and the ceilings are low. **

**Only just really starting to unpack and get settled. I have my dad with me for a few more hours, and then it'll be interesting. For some reason, whenever he leaves I turn into a little kid again and I get all panicked and emotional. **

**And yes, Seeley the chef came from **_**Bones. **_**Because I love Booth. The **_**Friends **_**bits don't really kick in until towards the end of the story, but you'll see them!**

**Chapter 9: The Music**

The best part about selecting the music that Elphaba would have picked for the wedding, was that they didn't have to go far. Of course, it wasn't ideal to have bands come and "audition" for the wedding in the apartment; so they were meeting bands in the function room of a hotel down the street.

"I do feel bad asking bands to audition for a job they can't get," Elphaba said.

"Well, you just simply thank them for coming, and tell them you'll let them know once you've seen all the bands," Galinda replied.

"And then not contact any of them. That still seems harsh," Elphaba sighed.

"I just can't believe that you had all these bands in all the wedding stuff you've collected, Galinda," Nessa said, a note of awe in her voice.

Galinda giggled. "I have _everything. _When I get married, I will be prepared," she said firmly.

"So, how many bands are we seeing? What kind of bands did you pick?" Kellye asked, making notes as they waited for the first band to set up.

"Only three bands," Elphaba replied. "They're all simple, small bands. Nothing too fancy."

And it didn't take long to make a decision. Elphaba had really loved the second band, a piano and cello duo; but she knew that if this actually was her decision for the real wedding, Fiyero would be unhappy if people couldn't dance, so she had picked the third band- a small ensemble of five who played string instruments.

"You know Fiyero's going to go big with the music, right?" Galinda asked Elphaba as they walked back to the apartment.

She nodded. "I know."

When they reached the apartment building, the doorman stopped them.

"You received a delivery, Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba was surprised. "A delivery? For me?"

The doorman disappeared briefly and returned with a single red rose, with a small card attached. Elphaba thanked him with a small smile, and they headed upstairs.

"Who's it from? Or is that a stupid question?" Nessa asked her sister, who laughed.

"Who else would it be from?"

"I thought you and Fiyero weren't allowed any contact," Galinda said.

"And you _really _expected Fiyero to follow through with that rule?" Elphaba asked sceptically.

"What does the card say?" Kellye asked.

Elphaba opened in and read the card silently, not even realising the smile on her face was spreading.

"What does it say, Elphie?" Galinda demanded impatiently. She read the card over her friend's shoulder and frowned.

"What is it, Galinda?" Nessa asked.

"I think Fiyero was drunk when he wrote this."

The blonde plucked the card from Elphaba's hands and handed it to Nessa so she and Kellye could see it.

"Does this make any sense to you?"

Nessa took the card in bewilderment.

"_Efbsftu Gbf,_

_J njtt zpv. Uif xfeejoh jt dpnjoh uphfuifs ojdfmz, boe J sfbmmz uijol zpv'sf hpjoh up mpwf ju. Dbo'u xbju up tff zpv bhbjo, boe J'n dpvoujoh fwfsz npnfou voujm xf'sf tuboejoh bu uif bmubs._

_J mpwf zpv tp nvdi. Tff zpv jo 2 xfflt._

_Bmm nz mpwf,_

_Gjzfsp."_

"All I recognise is the number 2," Nessa said blankly.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and took the card back. "It's in code," she explained as though it were obvious.

Galinda's eyes widened in excitement. "You and Fiyero have a code?! That's so romantic!"

Elphaba grinned. "No, we don't. It's the code Fiyero, Micah and Corin made up as kids. Fiyero taught it to me... not that it's complicated."

"What is it?" Kellye asked.

:You just replace each letter with the next one. So, every 'a' is written as a 'b' and so on," Elphaba explained.

"So what does that say?" Nessa asked, gesturing to the card.

Elphaba paused briefly but then began to read it aloud.

"Dearest Fae, I miss you. The wedding is coming together nicely, and I really think you're going to love it. Can't wait to see you again, and I'm counting every moment until we're standing at the altar. I love you so much. See you in 2 weeks. All my love, Fiyero."

"That's sweet. Breaking the rules of the article, but sweet," Kellye laughed.

Galinda was frowning again. "Wait, if Fiyero sent it, and he's clearly the obvious choice to send you flowers... why write it in code?"

"Because he's an idiot," Elphaba answered, her tone exasperated yet loving.

"Oz, I can't believe the wedding is only two weeks away," Nessa said, sounding faintly wondrous.

If she was honest, neither could Elphaba.

When she found herself alone later that afternoon- which was a rarity lately unless she was sleeping, Elphaba found herself staring at the card from Fiyero once more.

She missed him more than she was had honestly expected to. After all, three weeks wasn't that long and he wasn't that far away. But, knowing he wasn't that far away but unable to see him or speak to him... it _was_ hard.

Elphaba had to smile at the wording Fiyero had chosen for the card.

'_The wedding is coming together nicely.'_

Very vague, very Fiyero. It gave nothing away, but at the same time, Elphaba was sure that whatever he had so far planned was not as simple and calm as the phrasing would suggest.

There came a gentle tap on the door, and Galinda stuck her head in the room.

"Elphie? Are you ok?"

Elphaba paused in surprise. "Why? Do I not seem ok?"

Galinda smiled and came into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"You just... disappeared. I wanted to check..." she trailed off at the faint amusement on her best friend's face.

"I just need a few quiet moments. That's all, Glin."

Galinda's brow crinkled. "Is that an introvert thing?"

"Some of it," Elphaba shrugged. "You are exhausting," she grinned at her friend. "And so is planning a fake wedding, it turns out."

Galinda giggled as she sat on the bed. "I would assume planning a _real _wedding is just as exhausting. Although most people don't plan weddings in three weeks, so I suppose that helps."

Elphaba nodded slightly. "I miss Yero," she admitted.

Galinda laughed again. "That's not a bad thing, Elphie," she giggled. "Most people would see you missing your fiancée as a good thing."

"Have you spoken to him?"

Although Elphaba and Fiyero were not supposed to have contact, there was nothing that prohibited Galinda or Nessa from talking to the boys.

"I haven't had any contact... with Fiyero," Galinda replied, flushing slightly.

Elphaba was confused for a moment, but it didn't take her long to put it together.

"You've been talking to Micah!"

Galinda blushed furiously, which only confirmed Elphaba's suspicions. She rolled her eyes.

"Unbelievable."

"It's not like _that," _Galinda protested. "We've only exchanged a few notes, and it's really just comparing how you and Fiyero are doing. That's it."

Elphaba had a guilty habit of tuning out Galinda's chatter, especially about boys, but she latched onto the topic now, both for a distraction and her own curiosity. She and Fiyero had been wondering about the possibility of Galinda and Micah coupling up since their engagement party.

"Do you like him?"

Galinda smiled sweetly and shrugged. "I don't know. He's cute, and he's very nice. I don't know him well enough yet."

That simple sentence was a mark of how much Galinda had grown from their first year at Shiz. She was no longer the wide-eyed romantic who had declared herself and Fiyero engaged mere hours after meeting.

"Besides, it's much more fun being your maid of honour when you're single," Galinda grinned wickedly.

Elphaba snorted. "I think that's one of those things that applies to big weddings, Glin."

Galinda waved a dismissive hand. "We'll see in two weeks, won't we?"

Elphaba laughed, feeling much better now.

* * *

Once again, this was an area Fiyero was very confident of his ability to do well. He had known exactly what he wanted from the beginning, and had already made the arrangements.

There was a band in the Emerald City, _The Swing Kings, _an 18-20 piece big band. And when it came to music, especially when there would be dancing involved, Fiyero firmly believed that bigger was better.

Micah was pleasantly surprised by his friend's display of forethought and organisation, but he still had questions.

"So, if you've arranged this ahead of time, confirmed the booking and negotiated the payment... why do we have to go meet the band at this club?"

Fiyero looked at him as though he was stupid. "Because they're an awesome band, they're playing at this club tonight, and it'll be fun?"

"You _do _know what fun is, right Micah?" Corin asked teasingly.

"Besides, we've done a week, and I think we've done a good job so far. So, I thought we could use a night out to celebrate," Fiyero added.

Boq looked to Micah. "Why do I feel this will involve these two with major hangovers tomorrow morning?"

Micah nodded in agreement. "Oh yeah. Definitely."

The suite door opened, and Ioulia entered, clearly trying and failing to look nonchalant. Fiyero grinned at her.

"How did it go?"

"Left it with the doorman, he'll give it to her when the girls get back," she replied.

Micah, Boq and Corin looked at Fiyero suspiciously.

"What did you do?" Boq asked through narrowed eyes.

"Nothing!" Fiyero cried, feigning innocence.

Micah raised an eyebrow.

"I sent a rose and a note to Fae," Fiyero admitted.

"I don't think you're supposed to do that," Corin said slowly. He looked to Ioulia. "Is he supposed to do that?"

Ioulia faltered. "Well, technically, he didn't actually _do _it..."

"No, he turned on the Tiggular charm and fluttered his eyelashes and got _you _to do it," Boq said dryly.

Fiyero threw a nearby couch pillow at the Munchkin, scowling. "I don't 'flutter my eyelashes'."

"All he did was write on the card," Ioulia defended him.

Micah rolled his eyes. "It's been a _week, _Yero."

"What's your point?"

Corin turned to the others with a broad grin. "Ok, who won the pool?"

Fiyero startled, although part of him recognised that he shouldn't be surprised. Not where Corin was concerned.

"You had a _pool _on whether I'd contact Elphaba before the wedding?"

"Of course," Corin replied casually. "We have several pools going on this."

"I said he'd contact her within a week," Boq told Corin. "So, I won."

Micah shook his head. "You couldn't have held out for another 3 days?"

Fiyero didn't know what to say. "I'm trying to decide if I should be insulted or not."

Ioulia tried to steer the boys back on track. "So, the music? What's happening?"

"All sorted," Fiyero reassured her. "Band is booked, and we're going to go out tonight so I can show the boys what to look forward to."

Ioulia looked impressed. "Wow. OK, then."

"Would you like to come with us?" Boq asked her politely.

She smiled. "Thank you, but I think I might pass."

"You should have the rest of the day off," Micah suggested. "You've been working hard this week."

Ioulia laughed. "This barely feels like work, but thank you, Micah. I will. So, if that's the case, I'll meet you guys in the morning to plan the flowers?"

Fiyero nodded. "No worries."

Ioulia bid them farewell, and left the room. Barely the second she had left, Fiyero leaned back on the couch, grinning broadly at Micah and Boq.

"So... which one of you two likes our interviewer?"

Micah rolled his eyes, and Boq reddened.

"What are you on about, idiot?"

"We all like her, don't we? She's nice," Boq said lamely.

Corin smirked. "Yes, but Fiyero's implying one of you two _likes- _likes her."

"Because Fiyero is still thirteen years old," Micah said in a bored tone.

"_You should have the rest of the day off, you've been working so hard this week," _ Fiyero retorted, attempting to mimic Micah's deep voice.

Micah grabbed the pillow Fiyero had thrown at Boq earlier and threw it at Fiyero's head.

"She _has, _moron."

"All she's doing is hanging around with us," Corin frowned.

"Which is exhausting, trust me," Micah said in a dryly, smirking faintly.

"And then this one-" Fiyero continued, pointing at Boq. "_Do you want to come with us?"_

"I thought it would be nice! Isn't that the polite thing to do? That doesn't mean I _like _her," Boq tried to explain.

"I think you'd make a cute couple," Corin told Boq thoughtfully. "She's cute."

"She also thinks Fiyero is a god," Boq grumbled. "Not really my type."

"You used to like Galinda," Fiyero grinned.

If looks could kill, Fiyero would not have survived until his wedding day. He was surprised by the ferocious glare that the small Munchkin could muster his way.

"That's _different," _Boq stressed through gritted teeth. "I liked her for a long time before you waltzed in."

Micah tactfully intervened. "Ok, so it's all sorted. Neither Boq nor I are interested in Ioulia, okay? She's pretty, sweet, but that's it. Can we move on now?"

"What about Galinda?" Corin asked sneakily.

"I haven't liked Galinda in ages," Boq replied immediately.

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Not you, Boq. Micah."

Boq looked to Micah in surprise. "Oh. Well... good luck with that."

Fiyero couldn't stifle his laughter.


	10. The Flowers

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**Wicked **_**or the concept of the show **_**Don't Tell the Bride. **_**Just FYI.**

**AN. I don't know if I have any news... The Hobbit Hole is coming together. I've still got boxes to unpack, but it's beginning to feel like home. **

**There'll be a blog post with this chapter, so check that one out.**

**Chapter 10: The Flowers**

When Ioulia met the boys outside the flower shop they had arranged to meet at the next morning, Fiyero and Corin were both wearing sunglasses and clutching large cups of takeaway coffee.

"Do I want to know?"

"No," Micah and Boq replied in unison.

"But if we could all talk in low voices, that would be awesome," Fiyero said quietly, a hand to his temple.

They entered the flower shop, and Corin gagged slightly.

"Oh that is not a good smell."

The perfume of all the flowers and the soil was overwhelming, but when hung-over, not the most pleasant.

"I like it," Boq replied.

"Because you only had one drink, and then stuck to water," Fiyero grumbled.

"I _did _suggest you guys do the same," Boq pointed out, but was ignored.

They were interrupted by the approach of the florist, a man who looked only a few years older than the boys themselves.

"Ioulia?"

Ioulia stepped forward with a smile, taking his offered hand. "Yeah, hi."

They shook hands, and Ioulia introduced the others. "Guys, this is Reed."

"You're a florist?" Corin couldn't help but ask, a note of scepticism in his voice.

The man grinned. "Family business. Three generations."

"Nice," Fiyero nodded, impressed. "Well, thanks for helping us out today."

Reed grinned. "No worries. Let's get started, shall we? Do you have any idea what you're looking for?"

"Not really, but I hoping to pick something... meaningful."

Reed nodded. "Sure, absolutely. I have books on the meaning of flowers. We'll go through them, and see if anything jumps out at you."

He got the books from his office, and handed them out.

"Hey, aster means 'symbol of love'," Boq suggested.

Fiyero made a face. "I was hoping for something more romantic than that."

"What's more romantic than the symbol of love?" Corin frowned quizzically, but kept flicking through the pages of his book.

"The red chrysanthemum means 'I love you'," Micah read aloud. "That's romantic, right?"

"Yes," Fiyero conceded. "I don't know... maybe."

Fiyero rejected the dandelion (Oracle of time and love, faithfulness, happiness) on the basis that "it's a weed"; Heliotrope (Devotion and Eternal Love); Ivy (Friendship, Wedded love, Fidelity, Friendship, Affection); and a combination of Peach blossom (Generosity and Bridal Hope) and Peony (Healing, Life, Happy Marriage, Gay life) that Reed and Ioulia suggested.

"There's always roses?" Corin suggested with a tired sigh. "They're romantic, right?"

Reed nodded. "There's Bridal roses, which means 'happy love'. Red and Pink roses both mean love, among other things, and a combination of red, pink and white roses means 'I love you still and always mean'."

"That's nice..." Fiyero agreed vaguely. He was tired, and he wasn't entirely sure what he was looking for.

But he had to admit that that message seemed appropriate.

"I love you still and always will," he repeated to himself in a murmur. It was true, he couldn't argue with that.

He was about to tell Reed and Ioulia that he picked the roses, when something caught his eye.

"Hey."

"What is it?" Boq asked.

Fiyero looked up in excitement. "Yellow tulips- '_hopelessly in love'_. Red tulips- '_declaration of love'_, purple tulips '_royalty'_."

"You're thinking those combined are more romantic than the idea 'I will always love you'?" Corin frowned.

"I love you still and always will," Boq corrected him, and Corin shrugged.

"Whatever. Same thing. I still think that sounds more romantic than the tulips."

Fiyero shook his head. "No. Fae will appreciate the tulips more than the roses. Trust me."

"I think it's a great choice," Ioulia said warmly. "Tulips are beautiful."

"And far more cheaper than roses," Reed grinned. "Is that it? Is that what we're going with?"

"Yes, this is it," Fiyero nodded firmly.

"Good choice," Micah complimented him.

Once Fiyero and Reed had finalised the order, Reed giving them a _very _good deal on the flowers; they left the florist and headed back to the hotel.

"So, I'd like to run through the plan for the rest of the week and maybe ask a few more questions, if that's okay?" Ioulia asked them.

"No worries," Fiyero agreed easily, feeling pleased with himself after his success with the flowers.

"I vote we order room service when we get back, I'm starved... do you think the hotel would have pickle juice?"

"_Pickle juice?!" _Ioulia repeated, her eyes wide in horror.

"It works!" Fiyero defended himself. "Best hangover cure."

"And we should know," Corin grinned. "We've tested enough of them over the years."

Once they were back in the hotel suite and their room service- with pickle juice- had arrived, Ioulia and the boys got to work.

She briefed them on what would be covered over the next few days, and then asked them each a few questions for the article. Finally, she turned to Fiyero.

"Once you found the tulips, you were very firm. You knew exactly that this was what you wanted. You said that Elphaba would appreciate them over the roses, which even your friends said seemed more romantic. What exactly do the tulips and their symbolism mean for you and Elphaba? Why would they mean more to her than the phrase _'I love you still and always will?'"_

Fiyero squeezed the bridge of his nose before answering. He was feeling better, but he still had a headache.

"Um... well, the purple tulips represent royalty. I figured given that I'm a prince and Elphaba's about to become a princess, it seemed appropriate. The yellow tulips mean 'hopelessly in love', and... there's no better way to describe the way I've felt about Fae since... Oz, it feels like forever. Since before we were even a couple."

Ioulia smiled softly. "And the red? 'Declaration of love'?"

Fiyero shrugged. "About the roses... I love you still and always will? Fae wouldn't... she always argues that you can't promise to _always _love someone. And it's not that she thinks that one day she won't love me. It's this... ridiculous fear she has that one day I won't love her. And I can reassure her until I'm blue in the face that my feelings for her are never going to change, but she's not going to believe me."

"So..."

"So, all Elphaba needs to know, the thing she is going to find most comforting, is that I love her _today. _And that's why the red tulips. Because I'm going to spend every day for the rest of our lives declaring my love for her each and every day."

The others were silent.

"Wow," Corin said finally, his voice filled with awe. "You made red _tulips _seem more romantic than _roses _that symbolise undying love_. _How did you _do _that?!"

Fiyero grinned at his friend. "My charm?"

Ioulia looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"If that's the case... how did you ever convince Elphaba that you loved her in the first place?"

"It wasn't easy," Fiyero admitted.

Boq smiled. "It's a shame Glin isn't here right now. She loves this story."

Fiyero rolled his eyes slightly, but it was true. Galinda _did _love this story. He suspected mainly because she was a witness to it.

_Galinda was at her desk, frantically trying to complete a reading before her next class in an hour, when the door to her dorm room burst open and Elphaba stormed in, slamming the door behind her. _

_Galinda looked up in bewilderment. "Elphie? What in Oz's name-"_

_She was cut off as the door flew open once more and Fiyero followed his girlfriend of just over a month and a half into the room._

"_You could knock," Elphaba snapped at him, ignoring Galinda completely._

"_You could listen to me and just let me explain," Fiyero shot back, not yelling, but clearly fighting to stay calm._

_Galinda was watching in interest, trying to figure out what was going on. _

"_What's to explain?" Elphaba demanded. "You said it yourself, we do the same thing every weekend, and I'm not spontaneous. I'm a bore."_

_Fiyero sighed. "Fae, I never said you were boring. All I said was that we should do something different-"_

"_For once. Those were your words. 'For once.'"_

_Fiyero faltered. "Yes, I know. But I didn't mean it that way! All I meant was-"_

"_Was that you're bored. I'm boring you. Well, if that's the case, you may as well just go find someone who isn't going to drag you down," Elphaba snapped and stormed into the bathroom._

_The click of the lock echoed in the room._

"_Er, Fiyero? Do you want to explain what's going on here?" Galinda asked Fiyero._

_Fiyero ignored her, moving across to the bathroom door and jostling it._

_Galinda was not used to being ignored, and she didn't like it._

"_Fae, come on," Fiyero beseeched Elphaba through the locked door. "Don't do this. You think I don't know what you're doing? You're worried that I _am _bored. You're worried that I'm going to get bored with you and leave."_

_There was no sound from the other side of the door._

"_That is not going to happen, Elphaba. Haven't you been listening every time for the past two months when I tell you that you're different? That _we're _different? For Oz's sake Elphaba, haven't you figured out yet how much I love you?!"_

_Galinda gasped instinctively, and quickly clasped a hand over her mouth to stifle it, but her presence still went unacknowledged. There was nothing but silence in the room, and it felt thick and heavy. _

_Finally, the bathroom door lock clicked once more, and after another moment, the door slowly opened._

_Fiyero looked up to meet Elphaba's gaze. Her eyes were wide and she was very still._

"_What are you talking about?" she asked. She was trying to sound strong, but there was a small tremble in her voice that gave her away._

"_I'm talking about loving you," he said quietly, his voice thick as he fought to keep his own voice steady._

_Elphaba shook her head slowly, her eyes never leaving his. "Don't. Don't say things you don't mean."_

"_Fae, I do-"_

"_Don't lie to me!" she exclaimed, her voice rising. _

"_I'm not!" he yelled back, his own voice rising. "Fae, I love you. I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time," his voice dropped to a murmur. "I think you know when."_

_Galinda couldn't help but flinch slightly at that. She knew of the Lion Cub, and exactly what had happened that day. And despite the fact she and Fiyero had been over for months, and she was long past him... that didn't make it any easier to hear about her best friend and ex-boyfriend falling in love when _they _had still been dating. _

"_I love you, Fae. And I'm not bored. And I'm not going to get bored."_

"_You can't promise that," Elphaba said faintly._

_Fiyero could, but he knew Elphaba wouldn't believe it._

"_But I can promise that I love you today," he told her firmly. "And if I have to make that promise every day until you believe me, I will."_

_Elphaba was silent, her gaze locked with Fiyero's. He just met her gaze steadily, waiting for her to say something. _

"_I love you too."_

_Her voice was small and faint, and if the room hadn't been so quiet, Fiyero would not have heard it. He didn't fight the small smile that began to spread over his face. He knew how hard it was for Elphaba to say those words, even moreso than it was to believe them when they were directed at her._

_Elphaba was surprised, she hadn't intended for the words to come out, they just had. And she hated both how vulnerable the three words made her feel; and how she couldn't suppress the feeling that this was a trick. _

"_It's not that I don't want to believe you, but I just..." Elphaba faltered, trying to explain. "My life..."_

_Fiyero stepped forward and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her gently. _

"_You don't have to explain," he whispered. "But I mean it, Fae. I love you. And I promise-"_

"_Don't say you always will. Don't promise anything you can't keep."_

_He smiled. "I know. But I promise I love you today, and I promise to make sure that for every day I'm in love with you, you'll know it. In one form or another."_

_Elphaba kissed him, because she couldn't find the words to say what she was thinking or feeling. And then finally, the two heard a noise and broke apart. As one, they turned and saw Galinda standing there, crying quietly._

_Fiyero raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Glin? How long have you been here?"_

* * *

That morning started off in the royal apartment with the girls in an argument. Elphaba had committed the sin of suggesting fake flowers for the wedding, and Galinda was completely horrified.

"You can_not _use _fake _flowers for your wedding!"

"Why not?" Elphaba argued. "They'd last forever without having to press them. There's even an article in one of those magazines, about brides having a smaller, fake bouquets to keep and throwing the bigger, real bouquet!"

Galinda dismissed that. "You can't, ok? You just can't."

"Why does this even matter? I'm not even planning a real wedding!" Elphaba cried.

"That's true, and you both make excellent points," Nessa intervened tactfully. "But for the purpose of this... exercise, can we just let it drop? Fabala, just pick real flowers, ok? Like you said, it's not a real wedding, so it doesn't matter."

Elphaba paused and then sighed and nodded. "Alright, fine."

Galinda nodded too. "OK, fine. But I still think it's a stupid idea," she grumbled under her breath.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Noted. Can we go now?"

Kellye hovered nearby uncertainly. "Is everything okay?"

Elphaba looked to her best friend, eyebrow raised. "Glin?"

Galinda looked back at her, and then abruptly threw her arms around Elphaba in a tight hug.

"I want you to have the _perfect _wedding, Elphie. Even if what we plan makes no difference."

Elphaba smiled. "I know, Glin. It's why you're my best friend."

"Shall we go pick some flowers, then?" Nessa asked, who hated even the smallest argument.

"Sounds good, Nessa," Elphaba agreed.

Galinda had requested that they go to a particular florist, and even though it made no difference, Elphaba had agreed.

"So, what kind of flowers were you thinking of, Elphaba?" Kellye asked Elphaba as they were in the carriage on the way to the florist.

Elphaba was tempted to reply with 'fake', but decided not to push her luck at that moment.

"Just something small and simple, I'd think. It always seems like such a waste to have big bouquets."

"But the bouquet-" Galinda protested.

"The bouquet was created for brides to hold to ward off evil spirits," Elphaba interrupted.

Nessa's eyes widened. "_What? _Are you serious?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yes. The custom of bouquets has its origin in ancient times. Women carried aromatic bunches of garlic, herbs and spices to ward off evil spirits. Which is not necessary anymore, and even if it was, would have no effect whatsoever on evil spirits. So it doesn't matter the size of the bouquet or how fancy it is."

Galinda stared at her friend blankly, before shaking her head. "I don't know how you know all this stuff."

"It's really interesting though," Kellye spoke up. "I didn't know that."

Elphaba shrugged casually. "It used to be thought that brides carried bouquets because most weddings occurred in the summer, and people bathed so infrequently that the flowers were needed to hide the smell of body odour; but now it's thought that people bathed much more frequently than originally thought."

Nessa wrinkled her nose. "Wow. That kind of... kills the romance, doesn't it?"

Elphaba grinned at her sister. "Sorry, Nessie."

Once they arrived at the florist, Kellye talked to Elphaba as they wandered through the store.

"Now, the most common and traditional flowers for weddings are things like roses, lilies and orchids. These are all good choices for smaller bouquets, too."

Elphaba nodded, gently fingering the soft velvet petals of a nearby rose and inhaling the sweet smell.

"I do like lilies," she admitted.

Galinda perked up at that admission, she hadn't known that. "Oh, there's some _beautiful _lilies over here, Elphie! Come look."

She practically dragged Elphaba over to the lilies, all different colours. There were lilies in whites, yellows, oranges, pinks, reds and purples, and Elphaba noted immediately that Galinda was not too subtly nudging her towards the pink ones.

"No pink, Galinda," she said and Galinda grinned.

"I figured it was worth a try," she giggled. "So, what colour do you like?"

"The purple ones are nice," Elphaba said thoughtfully, looking at all the array of lilies carefully. "So are the orange ones."

Nessa appeared behind them. "You could combine the two? Have purple and orange. I think they'd complement each other quite nicely."

"Or purple and white?" Galinda suggested. "Basically any of these colours would look amazing."

Elphaba was thoughtful. "I think I'd like just the purple ones. I think having multiple colours would look better in a bigger bouquet. But if we were just having small bouquets, I think just one colour is fine."

"That does make sense," Galinda admitted, although she looked slightly pained to agree with her friend.

"Have you made a decision?" Kellye asked, making her way over to them.

"The purple lilies," Elphaba gestured.

Kellye smiled. "Beautiful. And a very appropriate choice."

The girls exchanged puzzled glances.

"It is?" Galinda asked.

Kellye nodded and looked to Elphaba. "Do you know what purple lilies signifies?"

"No... I'm not really good with flower meanings," Elphaba admitted.

"Purple lilies are royal flowers. The flower, if you notice, is shaped like a trumpet and announces a ceremonial event. It signifies a majestic crowning, the presence of a prince and princess, of a king and a queen. They mean majesty and honour."

The three girls were all suitably impressed.

"Wow. That _is _appropriate," Galinda said, wide-eyed.

"I wonder if Fiyero knows that," Nessa said.

Elphaba smiled. "You'd be surprised what Fiyero knows, Nessa. He's smarter than he pretends."

Nessa couldn't help but smile at her sister. "I knew that. He was smart enough to find a way to win you over, wasn't he?"

Elphaba had to acknowledge that Nessa was right.

**AN. The thing about the bouquets is totally true, BTW. **


	11. The Honeymoon

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**Wicked **_**or the concept of the show **_**Don't Tell the Bride. **_**Just FYI.**

**AN. Well, I finished writing the wedding last night. 21 pages just for the wedding morning and the ceremony! Only 2 chapters left to write now, and then I have to decide which fic on my list gets written next. It's between 2, and really probably comes down to whichever one doesn't give me writer's block.**

**Chapter 11: The Honeymoon**

Fiyero heaved a sigh. "I have a problem."

None of the others looked up.

"Just one?" Micah said.

"Just put some cream on it, and it'll clear up in a day or two," Corin added, his head buried in a magazine.

He yelped as the pillow Fiyero threw made contact with his head.

"Not cool, dude," Corin scowled at him.

"You're one to talk," Fiyero scowled in return.

"What's your problem, Yero?" Boq asked.

Fiyero sighed again. "Well, planning the honeymoon..."

"How is that a problem?" Corin demanded in disbelief. "If it's a half decent honeymoon, you'll spend all the time in bed anyway. So, does it matter where you go?"

Micah rolled his eyes. "You're such an ass, Corin. Yero, what's the issue with the honeymoon?"

"Well, Ioulia said a good idea is a place that Elphaba and I have always wanted to go, right?"

"Yes," Micah agreed slowly.

"So, the place Elphaba has always wanted to go most... is here. It's hardly going to be a great honeymoon if I just tell her we're just going to hang out here for a few more weeks, is it?"

The boys considered that. "You have a point, there," Boq admitted.

"There's _nowhere _else in Oz Elphaba has wanted to go?" Micah asked sceptically.

Fiyero was thoughtful. "No. She's from Munchkinland, which isn't exactly the most thrillifying place. She's seen the Vinkus, and she's seen Gilikin and Quadling Country is just... nothing. What's left?"

"The Glikkus?" Boq suggested.

"Well, that's the epitome of romance," Corin said sarcastically.

"So, you see my dilemma," Fiyero said.

"I'm sure that Elphaba wouldn't object to spending more time here after the wedding," Micah pointed out practically.

"I know," Fiyero admitted. "But it's our _honeymoon. _I want it to be special."

"The Vinkun people," Ioulia began, breaking the silence that fell as the boys tried to think of a possible honeymoon venue.

"They must be excited about getting a princess."

"Are you kidding?" Corin grinned. "Everyone's thrillified. We never thought this one would settle down," he slung an arm around Fiyero's shoulders, who shoved it off with a roll of his eyes.

"Thanks a lot, Corin."

Fiyero looked back to Ioulia and shrugged. "He is right though," he admitted, a smile spreading over his face.

"The people _are _happy. They accepted Fae pretty quickly."

"And... the fact that she's... green?" Ioulia asked delicately, not wanting to offend Fiyero.

"Well... they were surprised," Fiyero couldn't deny that. "But it was made very clear very quickly that neither I or my parents cared, and I've never heard anything said about it since."

Micah nodded. "No one cares anymore. Elphaba is smart, from a respectable family, and she loves Fiyero. Fiyero loves her, and he's changed so much since he met her. It's obvious to everyone."

"Elphaba's clearly spent a lot of time in the Vinkus," Ioulia prodded.

Fiyero nodded again. "Yeah. She really loves it there, which helps," he grinned slightly.

"Not that she's seen _all _of the Vinkus," Corin pointed out.

"True," Fiyero acknowledged.

Then he paused.

"And he has an idea," Boq said, recognising the look that crossed his friend's face.

"The Vinkus is big, and Fae hasn't seen it all," Fiyero told them. "The royal family has like a dozen royal residences all throughout the kingdom."

"That's true," Micah agreed slowly. "What's your idea?"

"I'll take Fae to one of the royal residences in the Vinkus for our honeymoon!" he said brightly. "She'll love it, _and _ we can have as much privacy as we want."

"The people in whatever region of the kingdom you went to would love it," Micah agreed thoughtfully. "And Elphaba probably _would _love seeing more of the Vinkus and the people... even on your honeymoon."

Corin made a face. "It doesn't sound very romantic to me, but if that's what Elphaba likes... who am I to argue?"

"If there's a dozen residences, which one would you take her to?" Boq asked.

That led to another ten minutes of debate before deciding upon the royal castle in the Outer Vinkus, Chorimall Irr.

"I must say, I am extremely excited for tomorrow," Corin said conversationally once they had everything finalised.

Fiyero snorted. "It's cake. It's going to be the best day ever."

Boq's face lit up. "Do you think we'll get samples?" he asked hopefully.

"We'd better," Corin said darkly.

"Agreed," Fiyero agreed solemnly.

"Most bakeries usually do give samples for wedding cakes," Ioulia reassured them.

The boys exchanged broad grins.

"Excellent."

* * *

Elphaba had much grander plans for their honeymoon that Fiyero would have expected. Although he had been right in saying that Elphaba's favourite place in Oz was the Emerald City, and ordinarily would have been her first choice for the honeymoon; her solution was much different than Fiyero's.

"Why stay in Oz at all?" she said practically, as the girls were discussing the matter.

"Where would you go, though?" Nessa asked her sister, frowning.

Elphaba spread her hands and shrugged. "Quox, Ev, Fliaan... anywhere. Why not? The world is so much bigger than just Oz. I think seeing other places would be great, and there could even be things that we could learn and use here."

Galinda looked at her in distaste. "Ugh. You were just _born _to be a politician, weren't you? Thank Oz you're becoming a princess instead."

"Um, she's still going to be involved in politics, Galinda," Nessa said in confusion.

"I know, but princess sounds _so_ much nicer than politician," Galinda explained and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Do you just want to leave it at that, or actually pick a specific place you'd go?" Kellye asked the bride-to-be as she scribbled notes.

Elphaba shook her head. "No, I think just somewhere outside Oz is fine. I don't really have a preference."

It was later that afternoon that Kellye came and found Galinda, who was going through her magazines and noting down ideas for Elphaba.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Galinda looked up with a sweet smile. "Not at all. For the article?"

"More for my own curiosity," Kellye replied, taking a seat. "You and Fiyero dated when he first came to Shiz."

"Yes, for two months," Galinda nodded. "But it wasn't serious."

"But hasn't Elphaba said that you said you and Fiyero would be married? Only the day you met or something?"

Galinda rolled her eyes. Elphaba was never going to let her live that down. "Yes," she admitted. "But... I was nineteen, and I thought Fiyero was... the greatest thing since sliced bread. I got over that."

"Still, it's impressive that you are genuinely ok with Elphaba and Fiyero's relationship. Not everyone's friendship could survived their best friend dating their ex-boyfriend, whether it was serious or not."

Galinda smiled. Kellye didn't know the half of it. When Fiyero had come to her three months after their breakup, and told her that he wanted to ask Elphaba out, she had been surprised but given her blessing. It was only after Fiyero and Elphaba had gone out a few times that Galinda found out that there was more to the story.

_Fiyero had finally convinced Elphaba to let him take her to one of the fancier restaurants in town for dinner. Their first few dates had all been in casual and comfortable settings, Fiyero's way of trying to put Elphaba at ease. This meant that Elphaba had escaped any of Galinda's makeovers, or anything more than the borrowing of a nicer dress._

_But when Galinda heard where Fiyero had made reservations, she had put her foot down, and insisted on helping Elphaba with her clothes, hair and makeup for the night._

_Seeing Elphaba's forlorn face in the mirror as Galinda worked on her hair, Galinda giggled._

"_I'm not torturing you, Elphie. You could not try and look so miserable."_

_Elphaba winced. "Glin, stop."_

_Galinda frowned. "Stop what?"_

"_Stop acting like this isn't weird! Isn't this weird?!" Elphaba demanded._

_Galinda faltered. "Well... a little," she admitted. "But... Elphie, Fiyero and I dated so long ago. And you know we weren't serious."_

_Elphaba sighed and spoke so quietly Galinda almost didn't hear her._

"_I can't do this."_

_The look on her face was so alarming that Galinda immediately grew worried._

"_Elphie, what's wrong?"_

_Elphaba avoided her gaze. "Glin... you're my best friend," she said, almost sounding as though she was begging._

"_You're my best friend too," Galinda replied sincerely._

"_And I just... I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier. But I didn't think it meant anything, so there was no point. And I don't want to hurt you, or lose our friendship, but I can't... I can't let you be so nice about this without knowing the truth."_

_Galinda's eyes were wide, she was imagining all sorts of horrendible things as she tried to figure out what Elphaba was saying._

"_Just tell me, Elphaba. What's going on?"_

_She sat down, facing her friend as Elphaba looked at her hands._

"_Do you remember the day that Dr Dillamond was fired?"_

_Galinda crinkled her brow. She remembered she had skipped History that day, and when she had met up with Fiyero later, he had been so modified and not paying attention to her at all. And Elphaba had already been asleep by the time she returned to the room, although it had still been early. _

_There had been stories after wards about something weird happening in class that day, but neither Elphaba or Fiyero would talk about it._

"_Yeah, sort of. What about it?"_

"_They had a Lion Cub. After Dr Dillamond was taken away, they brought it in. It was in this... _thing _called a 'cage'. The teacher said that if Animals were kept in cages, they would never learn to speak. And I... I couldn't stand that idea. I got mad and..."_

_Galinda cringed. She knew what happened when Elphaba got mad._

"_Everyone started acting strangely. Like they couldn't control their movements. Everyone... except Fiyero. We grabbed the cage, and we took it."_

"_Where?" Galinda frowned. She hadn't seen or heard anything about a Lion running around campus._

"_The forest," Elphaba said quietly. "Fiyero and I were arguing-"_

"_Oh, gee, something different," Galinda teased with a giggle._

_Elphaba didn't smile or roll her eyes, which told the blonde there was more to this than a Lion Cub._

"_He thought I didn't want his help, so he went to leave. I grabbed his hand to stop him and..."_

_Elphaba swallowed hard. _

"_Nothing happened," she reassured Galinda quickly. "He left a minute after that to set the Cub free. But..."_

_Galinda was very still. "But what?"_

_Elphaba stared at her hands. "I didn't say anything because I didn't think it was anything. I thought whatever I... felt... it didn't matter. Because Fiyero... you two seemed to be so happy. I thought he loved you."_

_Galinda winced reflexively. So had she._

"_What happened? Exactly?"_

_Still not looking at her, Elphaba told Galinda everything about that day that she could remember. _

_Galinda didn't know what to say when Elphaba had finished. _

_On one hand, it explained a lot; and Elphaba was right- nothing had actually happened between them. But on the other hand, it meant that her best friend and her boyfriend had begun to develop feelings for one another, whilst Galinda and Fiyero were still dating._

_Galinda wasn't an idiot. She knew that whatever Elphaba said or believed, Fiyero had felt something just as Elphaba had in that moment. It explained so much, that Galinda had been confusified by at the time. Such as how Elphaba and Fiyero had suddenly been so awkward with one another, but were suddenly getting along. And all of Fiyero's strange behaviour. _

"_Galinda?" Elphaba finally asked tentatively. "I'm sorry. I just... I thought you should know the truth."_

_Galinda nodded slowly. "Ok."_

_Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "OK? That's all you have to say?"_

_Galinda got to her feet and picked up the hairbrush again. "Let me finish your hair."_

Galinda had barely talked to Elphaba or Fiyero for the next day after that conversation, but once she had come to terms with everything Elphaba had told her and what it meant; and after long talks with both Elphaba and Fiyero, Galinda had promised them both that she was truly okay with them dating. And after another week or so, she had realised it was true.

If anything, Galinda learning the truth had made her and Elphaba closer. Galinda was very proud that their friendship had overcome that.

"Elphie's my best friend," she told Kellye. "I want her to be happy. And Fiyero makes her happy. That's all there is to it."

She smiled. "Fiyero and I are much better as friends than as a couple anyway. And he and Elphie are so beautiful together. You can't not be happy when you see them together."

Kellye had to agree with that, even though she had only seen Elphaba and Fiyero together for a short time.

The girls were interrupted as Elphaba stuck her head in the room.

"I'm making tea, would anyone like- whoa."

Elphaba cut herself off, as Galinda jumped up and hugged her tightly.

"What's that for?"

Galinda beamed. "Nothing for you to worry about. We're talking about you, not to you," she giggled.

Elphaba looked bewildered, but let it go. "Ok. Do you want some tea?"

"Let's go get milkshakes," Galinda suggested in return.

Elphaba shrugged. "Sure, why not?" she agreed. "Kellye, would you like to come?"

"Actually, I was hoping to ask Nessarose a few questions. Why don't you two go ahead?" Kellye said warmly.

"We'll bring you guys back one," Galinda promised them and led Elphaba from the room before the green girl could protest and making Kellye smile.

**AN. This chapter's a bit shorter, but... well, sometimes it happens. **


	12. The Cake

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**Wicked **_**or the concept of the show **_**Don't Tell the Bride. **_**Just FYI.**

**Chapter 12: The Cake**

The next morning found the girls going through books and magazines of different wedding cake designs, looking for ones that Elphaba liked enough to consider as a wedding cake.

"I think something traditional is best. Something not too big. Maybe only two tiers..."

"What flavour?" Nessa asked.

"Just vanilla. You can't go wrong with vanilla, can you? Of course, Fiyero will pick chocolate," Elphaba grinned.

Kellye chuckled. "What makes you think that?"

"It's his favourite," she explained. "He's not going to pick anything else, even for our wedding."

"Exactly how simple are we talking here, Elphie?" Galinda asked, flipping through another magazine.

"Because sometimes with you, simple means boring."

"Hey!" Elphaba protested.

"As your best friend, I would never let you stick white icing on a vanilla cake with a plastic bride and groom and call it a wedding cake," Galinda said firmly. "You know that."

Elphaba gave a wry smile. "I was hoping you might let it go for a fake wedding. No such luck?"

"Nope."

"This one is nice," Nessa said, holding up a picture of a white cake with pale blue flowers on it.

Elphaba wrinkled her nose. "I don't know about flowers."

Galinda groaned. "You want a wedding cake with _no _flowers?! Are you just _trying _to be difficult?"

Elphaba laughed.

"What about something like this?" Kellye suggested, pointing to a picture.

It was two tiers, but it was a large cake. There was a ribbon around each tier, one pink and one green, and atop the cake were two rings, one simple and one with a diamond.

"I like the rings, but it seems very big," Elphaba said doubtfully. "I think something smaller... and maybe more simple."

"That simple?" Galinda asked. She showed Elphaba a picture of a small white cake, that was decorated in white and silver hearts. There was a silver ribbon around the bottom of the cake, and several of the hearts were covered in glitter.

"That's really nice," Elphaba replied, taking the picture to have a closer look.

Galinda looked hopeful. "Really? You have nothing against hearts?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Glin. Otherwise I'll change my mind," she threatened teasingly.

"Um, if Elphaba's picked a cake... can we actually go _get _cake now? I'm really hungry," Nessa spoke up, almost apologetically.

Galinda giggled. "That sounds like something the boys would say, Nessa."

Elphaba grinned. "No, the boys would already _have _cake. But I'm with Nessa, let's go get cake."

"There's a terrific bakery a few blocks away," Kellye volunteered, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Did you always want to work at a bridal magazine?" Elphaba asked Kellye as they walked to the bakery.

"Actually, I wanted to be a wedding planner," Kellye admitted.

Galinda gasped excitedly. "That would be _amazing!"_

"I thought so," Kellye grinned. "But I ended up doing a degree in journalism, and then decided to work in wedding magazines instead."

"What made you pick journalism?" Nessa frowned, curiously.

"My parents thought it was more practical," Kellye shrugged. "And I always loved writing, so it made sense. And I don't regret it."

When they entered the bakery, Elphaba went to approach the counter to order, but was jerked back as Galinda tugged on her arm.

"Let me deal with this," she said in a low voice.

Elphaba was mystified, and exchanged a puzzled glance with her sister as Galinda stepped forward.

"Hi, can I help you?" the woman behind the counter asked her politely.

Galinda smiled brightly. "Hi! We're here to help my friend pick her wedding cake, and we heard your cake was the best in the city!"

She indicated Elphaba behind her, who waved awkwardly, trying to hard her surprise.

The woman beamed at them. "Oh, of course! We would be so thrillified to help you on your special day! Why don't you sit in that table in the corner, and I'll bring out some samples for you to try?"

Galinda thanked her, and led the others away.

"Glin, _what _are you doing?" Elphaba hissed to her.

"Sshh! Wedding cake tastes the best," Galinda insisted.

Elphaba frowned. "I don't think that's true..."

Elphaba couldn't help but feel bad as the woman brought them out several different cake samples, clearly trying to impress them to earn their business.

"Galinda, we _can't _buy a wedding cake from her," she reminded her friend.

"I know," Galinda replied. "Don't worry, Elphie. Just try the cakes."

The cakes _were _delicious, although Elphaba still couldn't say whether they truly were better than just ordinary cakes, no matter what Galinda insisted. They were light and fluffy, they just melted in their mouths.

"Ok, there _has _to be a way to make sure Fiyero picks one of these cakes," Galinda said solemnly.

"How? We can't have any contact," Elphaba reminded her.

Kellye was obviously on Galinda's side. "Actually, you and Fiyero can't have any contact," she pointed out.

Galinda lit up. "Ooh, I have an idea!" she squealed loudly.

"Glin, _inside _voice," Elphaba reminded her calmly, more than used to this by now.

"What's your idea?" Nessa asked, intrigued.

Galinda quickly and quietly and explained her idea, looking to Kellye.

"Can we do it?"

"I don't think it's breaking any rules," Kellye agreed. "And if someone disagrees with that, I'll plead ignorance to this whole thing," she chuckled with a grin.

"Can I add one thing to this plan?" Elphaba asked hopefully. The thought of getting a small note or sign to Fiyero was something she couldn't pass up.

Galinda smiled at her, seeming to read her friend's mind. "Sure."

* * *

A few hours after the girls left the bakery, there was a knock on the door of the boy's hotel suite.

"Room service," a voice called out from the other side of the door.

"Who ordered room service?" Micah asked, puzzled.

"Not me," Corin said immediately, holding up his hands innocently.

"See, that just makes me think it _was _you," Fiyero told him.

Boq got to his feet. "Well, why don't we open the door and find out?"

"Thanks, while you're up," Fiyero grinned at the Munchkin, and Boq rolled his eyes as he went to answer the door.

He returned a moment later, looking confused and carrying a small white bakery box.

"That looks like food!" Corin exclaimed happily, jumping up.

"Corin, not five seconds ago we thought it was room service. Which is usually food," Micah rolled his eyes.

"Who's it from, Boq?" Fiyero asked.

Boq shrugged. "There was no note."

As soon as the box was opened, Fiyero smiled. Inside was a round cake with white icing. On top, in green piping, was a large heart with an 'E' written inside in elegant script.

Fiyero's heart swelled. "It's from Fae!" he said happily.

"How do you know?" Corin asked.

"Dude, it's a green 'E'. How do you not get that?" Micah demanded in exasperation.

Corin scoffed. "Yeah, because Elphaba's the only person who's name starts with an 'E' in the Emerald City. Hey, which colour is the city named after, again, Micah? You know, the colour that is _everywhere _and used in _everything."_

"Guys, can we focus on the cake, please?" Fiyero interrupted.

"By 'focus on', do you mean 'eat'?" Boq asked hopefully.

Fiyero clasped the Munchkin's shoulder solemnly. "Of course. Go get some plates and forks, will you?"

Boq hurried off to the kitchenette, as Micah frowned and picked something out from the box.

"Hey, there's a business card here. _Didi's Sweet Treats. _Has anyone heard of it?"

Fiyero read it and frowned. "No, but I know the street. It's a few blocks from the apartment."

"Here's the plates and forks," Boq said, handing them out.

"Why are we even using plates? Is the Queen coming to share our cake?" Corin asked.

Fiyero grinned. "You know if my mom _was_ here, she'd definitely be making us use plates."

Corin rolled his eyes. "Yes. My point is that she's _not _here."

Before any of the boys could stop him, Corin dug his fork into the cake, and speared a mouthful. A look of euphoria crossed his face within seconds.

"Wow. This is the best cake I have _ever _eaten," he said seriously.

Fiyero grabbed a mouthful for himself. "I second that," he said, his mouth still full.

By the time Ioulia arrived a few minutes later to take them cake shopping, they had already eaten the entire cake.

"What's that?" she asked them.

"Cake," Corin replied obviously.

"Present from Fae," Fiyero explained.

Ioulia was startled. "Elphaba was here?"

"No, the cake was left with room service," Micah reassured her. "We didn't see any of the girls."

"But I know exactly where we're getting the wedding cake from," Fiyero told her.

He handed her the business card, and Ioulia's eyes widened appreciatively. "Oh, I _love _this place!"

It was quickly decided to make a trip to the bakery, and when they arrived, the woman in the shop seemed to be expecting them.

"One of you is Fiyero?"

"Er, I'm Fiyero," Fiyero stepped forward.

She smiled. "Your fiancée said to expect you this afternoon. Have a seat, I've got some samples and cake design books all ready to go."

Fiyero was surprised, but thanked her, and nodded to the others that they should sit down.

"So, this album is our more traditional cake designs, and this album contains our more creative and unique designs," the woman explained, bringing over both the albums and the samples.

"Let me know if you have any questions or if you find something you like," she smiled and left them to assist another customer.

"You know we're immediately going to the fun cakes, right?" Fiyero asked unnecessarily, reaching for the album.

"Of course," Corin agreed.

"Oh, that is cool," Boq exclaimed, seeing the first cake.

It was white, but covered with an outer layer of chocolate. A tree was carved into the chocolate, so that the white showed beneath.

"Or that one," Micah suggested, pointing to a chocolate iced cake with pearls embedded in the chocolate.

"I think I want something fancier than that," Fiyero said thoughtfully. "Like that!"

The cake he showed them was decorated with white icing, with pictures of silhouettes in black. There was a couple on a bench kissing, and a couple walking their dogs. The phrase 'Love is in the Air' was written on the second tier.

"That's lovely," Ioulia commented.

"It is, but it doesn't really seem liked it fits you and Elphaba," Boq added.

Fiyero studied the picture critically. "You think?"

"This one!" Corin declared abruptly. He shoved the album under Fiyero's nose, and Fiyero had to blink and lower it to study it properly.

"Wow," was all he could say.

The cake was designed to look like a circular staircase, with a bride and groom at the top. The effect was stunning, and Fiyero immediately agreed with Corin.

"Yep, this one."

They ate all the samples, to "decide on a flavour" although they all knew the cake would be chocolate. The woman in the bakery was extremely helpful and enthusiastic, and didn't even blink when Fiyero asked for a small addition to the design.

The boys bought several small cakes to take away with them, and as they headed back to the hotel, Fiyero suddenly groaned.

"What is it, Yero?" Corin asked in concern.

"Too much cake?" Micah asked with a grin.

"That's not even a thing," Fiyero retorted. "But no, I just realised what tomorrow means."

"Tomorrow... bridesmaid dresses?" Corin frowned.

"It means you get to see Galinda and Nessarose?" Micah guessed.

Boq was trying not to laugh. "No. It means _shopping _with Galinda and Nessarose!"

Fiyero glared at him. "Shut up, Boq."

Boq was entirely too gleeful about the situation. "It means shopping with Galinda as she tries a thousand dresses on and puts an outfit together."

Fiyero groaned again. It was going to be a long day.

**AN. I haven't really eaten enough wedding cake to argue whether it tastes better than normal cake or not, unless it's chocolate, I'm not a huge cake person. But it's like how Easter Eggs taste better than normal chocolate. **

**Check out my blog for pictures of the cakes!**


	13. The Bridesmaids' Dresses

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**Wicked **_**or the concept of the show **_**Don't Tell the Bride. **_**Just FYI.**

**AN. There's a bit in this chapter... I don't know where it came from. I was watching **_**Sean Saves the World, **_**and Sean's boss has that moustache and... I don't know. This could have been one of those times I was writing after 9 pm. You know my brain stops filtering after 9 pm. You'd think I'd learn by now, right?**

**Chapter 13: The Bridesmaids' dresses**

Galinda and Nessarose met Fiyero and Ioulia bright and early outside a dress salon the next morning. Galinda was already bouncing.

"Fiyero!" she squealed happily. "It's _so _good to see you! How are you? Elphie misses you. How's the wedding coming?"

"Glin, I haven't had enough coffee to deal with you yet, okay?" Fiyero answered tiredly.

She squinted at him. "Are you hung-over?"

"No!" he cried, rolling his eyes. "Are you high?"

"Why would you ask that?" she demanded.

Fiyero ignored her and turned to Nessa. "Hey, Ness."

She smiled knowingly. "Hi. Are you ready for this?"

He nodded. "Let's get it over with, shall we?"

Galinda perked up. "I saw the most _swankified _dress in the window-"

"No. Elphaba said no pink," Fiyero cut her off immediately.

"What makes you think the dress is pink?" Galinda demanded, her hands on her hips.

"Because we're standing right in front of the window," Fiyero pointed out.

"There's other dresses in the window," Galinda muttered.

"Were you talking about the pink one?" he asked her pointedly.

"It's _dusty rose," _she countered.

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Still, no. Let's go inside."

Galinda pouted, but she didn't sulk for long once they were inside, there were too many pretty dresses for her to be unhappy.

"Fiyero, did you have any ideas about a style or colour?" Nessarose asked her future brother-in-law.

"I kinda thought it would be better for you and Glin to decide that," Fiyero answered awkwardly. "You guys have to wear them, right? As long as there's no pink, I don't mind. Because I'm pretty sure your sister _would _kill me if I put anything pink there."

"I don't see why, _she _doesn't have to wear it," Galinda argued.

"Do you have a favourite colour?" Nessa asked, trying to be helpful.

"Green," Fiyero replied immediately.

Galinda, Nessa and Ioulia all beamed at him knowingly.

"Any particular reason?" Galinda teased.

He scowled at her. "Yes, as if you don't know that."

She giggled. "I know. It's just sweet to hear it."

"What about green dresses then?" Nessa suggested.

"Fae would call me an idiot," Fiyero grinned, although he liked the idea.

"How is that different from usual?" Galinda asked, and Fiyero reasoned she had a point.

"Ok, green," he agreed. "Why don't you guys see if you find a dress you like?"

"What are you going to do?" Nessa asked.

"I am going to do what I always do when Galinda is shopping," Fiyero replied with a smirk. "Find a seat, pretend to be interested, and wait until we can get the hell out of here."

Galinda rolled her eyes. "You do that."

Fiyero really wished Elphaba was with him, as he sat in a chair beside the change rooms. Not only because he missed her and would like to see her, but because usually on these shopping trips, she would sit with him- unless of course, Galinda and/or Nessa convinced her to try something on.

It was exhausting just watching the girls shop, as Galinda, Ioulia and Nessarose debated on the best shade of green that would best suit both girls, and the style that would be best.

"How are you guys doing?" Nessa asked Fiyero, stopping to talk to him as Galinda was searching for more dresses. "Wedding things aside, I mean."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Well, Corin went for a walk last night, and ended up at a second hand bookshop. I think it's the first bookshop he's ever been inside of."

"You do appreciate how ironic that is, right?" Nessa laughed and Fiyero grinned.

"Hey! I've been in bookshops... since I've been with your sister."

Nessa giggled. "So, did Corin buy any books?"

Fiyero smiled. It was just the little moments like this that made him aware how different the two Thropp sisters were. Elphaba would have made a joke or sarcastic comment about the 'milestone event' of Corin's first trip to a bookstore.

"Well, he found all these books on wedding planning and quotes about love and... stuff. And now he keeps quoting them. Or leaving little notes everywhere. When I woke up this morning, there was a note on my pillow with tips for choosing bridesmaid dresses."

Nessa laughed. "Was it a useful tip, at least?"

Fiyero dug the note out from his pocket and read it aloud. "'_The act of selecting the perfect wedding dress is considered the most important for would-be brides, however bridesmaid dresses are also important because their colours, style, and 'look' really help to frame the bride and will support her beauty on the big day.'"_

"I hope you _did _pick the perfect wedding dress," Galinda interrupted, coming into earshot. "Otherwise, you and I are going to have words, Tiggular."

Fiyero sighed. "Galinda, if Fae doesn't like the dress I picked, I'm sure she'll tell me herself. You'll see it soon enough. Have you found a dress?"

"What do you think about this one, Nessa?" Galinda asked Nessa, holding up an apple green tea length halter-neck dress.

Nessa frowned slightly. "I don't mind the colour, but I'm not sure about the style."

"You guys don't have to have the same style," Fiyero pointed out to them.

They looked to him in surprise and he cleared his throat, looking sheepish.

"Note on my cereal bowl," he explained.

"You are right though," Galinda said thoughtfully. "Nessa, what if we both find a few dresses we like and compare? We can either agree on a style, or pick different ones. We don't even have to have the same shade of green."

"I like that idea," Nessa agreed.

The girls disappeared again, leaving Fiyero with Ioulia.

When the girls reconvened, they compared their choices, and studied them thoughtfully.

"I really like this one, Nessa," Galinda said admiringly, holding up one of Nessa's choices.

It was a full-length, strapless dress in emerald green, with soft pleats in the material and a hand around the waist.

"The colour is beautiful, and I think the style would suit both of us."

Nessa looked pleased, everyone knew that Galinda was the fashion expert in their circle, so Nessa didn't take the compliment lightly.

"Really?" she asked happily.

Galinda nodded. "Of course! Do you still like it? Fiyero, what do you think?"

"The colour's nice," Fiyero shrugged.

He wasn't lying, the colour was nice. It was darker than Elphaba's skin, but somehow it did remind him of her. And he didn't know much about fashion, but he did think it would look nice on both girls.

"Maybe you should try it on, just to make sure," Ioulia suggested.

Galinda beamed. "Good idea. Come on, Nessa."

As they left, Fiyero looked at the time.

"We've only been here for an hour! We might get out of here before my life is over," he cried happily.

Ioulia laughed. "You know we still need to pick out shoes, jewellery and accessories, right?"

Fiyero groaned. "Dammit."

* * *

Elphaba and Kellye were having tea when Nessa and Galinda returned, three and a half hours after they'd left.

"How did it go?" Elphaba asked.

"Great," Nessa beamed. "Fiyero says hello and that he loves you."

Elphaba smiled softly.

"Thanks, Nessie."

"What did you do this morning?" Galinda asked her friend, sitting down.

"I read, had a bubble bath, and then Kellye arrived. Oh, and we got a message from Kasmira. She and Ibrahim are hoping to be here by noon tomorrow."

"Have you heard from Father?" Nessa asked her sister.

Elphaba shook her head. "No. Not since he said he was arriving tomorrow too."

"So, should we be picking bridesmaids dresses?" Galinda questioned.

Elphaba waved a hand dismissively. "You know I'd just let you guys pick your own, anyway. There's no point."

"That is true," Nessa agreed with a chuckle.

"Fiyero did the same," Galinda giggled.

"Apparently Corin bought some books on wedding planning, and he's sharing the tips with Fiyero," Nessa informed her sister.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Corin was in a bookstore? Was he lost?"

Nessa ignored her sister. "_Anyway, _he's been leaving little notes for Fiyero around their hotel suite with tips," she giggled.

Elphaba could just imagine what Corin's idea of "tips" meant, and was torn between rolling her eyes and laughing at the image that presented.

"Compared to Corin, Fiyero seems like the greatest wedding planner in Oz, doesn't he?" she asked the girls.

Galinda smirked. "I wouldn't be so sure. When we were picking out shoes I heard him say something about a thousand white doves."

Elphaba stared at her. "Please tell me you're joking. Or that he was joking."

"With Fiyero, I can never tell when he's joking or not," Nessa said honestly.

"I can usually... but I wouldn't put anything past him with this wedding," Galinda added.

"Great," Elphaba groaned.

"It'll be fine, Elphie," Galinda reassured her airily, patting her knee sympathetically and then turned to Kellye.

"How's the article coming?"

"Slowly," Kellye replied immediately. "But I think in the end, it will be good. Ioulia and I are meeting tonight to compare notes and that kind of thing."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Galinda asked bluntly, abruptly changing the subject.

The Thropp sisters were horrified. "Galinda!" Elphaba exclaimed.

"I don't think that's any of our business," Nessa added.

Kellye laughed. "It's okay, I don't mind. No, I don't have a boyfriend at the moment. I lived with someone for a year and a half, but... it didn't work out," she explained.

Nessa grimaced in sympathy. "I'm sorry. _See, _Galinda. This is why we don't ask personal questions!" she hissed to the blonde.

"She _said _she didn't mind!" Galinda hissed back.

"It's really okay, we ended on good terms," Kellye reassured them. "He just... wasn't The One. And I wasn't his One. That doesn't mean we didn't love each other."

Galinda poked Elphaba in the side. "See, Elphie? _Kellye _believes in The One."

The green girl rolled her eyes. "You know you say this every time someone mentions 'The One', right? It's getting old, Glin."

"So, what is your relationship like with your father?" Kellye asked Elphaba and Nessa.

The sisters exchanged a glance.

"I... er... well..." Nessa stammered, unsure how to answer.

Elphaba spoke up to save her sister. "Nessa and our father are very close. _Me _and my father... not so much. That pretty much sums it up."

Nessa smiled slightly. "They clash a lot," she explained. "Especially when Fabala was younger."

Kellye raised an eyebrow slightly. "Is there an example you can share? Just for my own background, off the record?"

Elphaba tried to think of an example that was appropriate. "Well... there was the time when I was ten he grew a moustache and I told him that he looked like a serial killerand he didn't talk to me for two weeks. That probably counts as a clash, right?"

Nessa sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. Galinda choked on a mouthful of tea and gaped at her best friend.

"_Elphie!"_

"I was _ten_!" Elphaba defended herself. "Besides... that moustache was _really _creepy."

"Elphaba," Nessa said warningly.

"Tell me it wasn't creepy," Elphaba argued.

Nessa pursed her lips. "Ok, it was... strange," she admitted. "You still didn't have to shave it off in his sleep," she muttered.

Kellye and Galinda stared at Elphaba, jaws dropped.

"I was _ten_... and I was... upset about something, ok? Call it teenage rebellion... ignoring the fact I was ten..." she added as an afterthought.

Kellye nodded with a faint and polite smile, while Nessa rolled her eyes and went back to her tea. Galinda however, was looking at Elphaba curiously, which Elphaba saw and knew her best friend had more to say on the subject.

She managed to avoid Galinda for most of the day, but as she was brushing her hair before bed, there was a soft knock on the door and Galinda slipped inside.

Elphaba sighed. "I knew you'd corner me eventually."

"Yes, check out my amazing tracking skills," Galinda said sarcastically as she sat on the bed, and Elphaba laughed.

"Alright, Glin. Let's have it."

"What happened between you and your father?" Galinda asked immediately.

"I told you, that moustache was _really _creepy."

Galinda rolled her eyes. "_Besides _the moustache, Elphaba. Let's focus on what led you to shaving it off in his sleep, okay?"

Elphaba sighed, and turned to face her best friend. "We had a fight, ok? He finally decided to put all the photos of my mother away, and I wanted one to keep in my room. Because he wasn't talking to me about the whole... serial killer thing... he ignored me. I pushed, he basically told me I couldn't have one because it was my fault she died... I shaved his moustache."

Galinda stared at her with wide-eyes.

"Did- did you get a photo of your mom?"

"If you count the one I stole from the back of his closet, yes," Elphaba said slowly.

"Does he know you have it?"

"In the fourteen years since then? Yeah, he's seen it," Elphaba said with a faint smirk. "He's never said anything about it. Basically, we just pretend it never happened."

Galinda didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry, Elphie," she said quietly.

"Why? It happened years ago. Now, is there anything else or can I go to bed?"

Galinda paused. "Well... remember when you said that if you were planning the wedding, we'd be able to pick our own dresses?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean-?"

"No, you still wouldn't be able to pick a pink dress," Elphaba cut her off.

Galinda laughed. "It was worth a try, right?"

**AN. Check my blog to see the dress and a picture of moustache that apparently inspired part of this chapter.**


	14. The Celebrant

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**Wicked **_**or the concept of the show **_**Don't Tell the Bride. **_**Just FYI.**

**AN. I have news! At about 10.52 pm last night, I finished writing this story! Hooray! Now I have to decide which to write next, which is a big deal because my next **_**Wicked **_**fic I post will be my 40****TH **** WICKED FANFICTION! 40! That's just insane. **

**And there is a **_**big **_**Friends reference in this chapter. I couldn't resist! It's one of my favourite bits! And I know you've all approved of Fiyero's choices for the wedding so far... this one is rather... controversial.**

**ALSO, This chapter is dedicated 2 fold- to Fae the Queen for her birthday the other day (Happy birthday!), and the other half to Kelly, who FINALLY finished reading a book I gave her for Christmas in 2012. This book is _super _important, so I'm very proud she's finally read it!**

**Chapter 14: The Celebrant**

Elphaba had Galinda and Nessa up early the next morning so that they could get the apartment ready for the arrival of Fiyero's parents and her father. Although they would be staying at hotels, they would be coming by the apartment for lunch when they arrived, and Elphaba wanted the apartment spotless.

"Elphie, it's only eight o'clock in the morning!" Galinda whined. "Doesn't Fiyero have like, maids, for this?"

Elphaba scowled at her. "Galinda, I know you're used to being waited on hands and foot, but you have two arms and two legs. Which are able to be used for more than carrying shopping bags, believe it or not."

Galinda narrowed her eyes. "It's too early to be up. The shops aren't even open yet! Therefore, I am going to go get you some coffee, and hopefully then you'll be less crabby."

Elphaba rolled her eyes as Galinda grabbed her shoes and purse and left the apartment, leaving the work to Nessa and Elphaba.

"Boy, this takes me back to Shiz days," she muttered under her breath.

Nessa giggled, remembering all the times her sister would complain about Galinda not keeping their dorm room clean.

Galinda returned forty-five minutes later, coffee and a bag of chocolate croissants in hand.

"Where in Oz did you go for those coffees?" Elphaba demanded. "The Glikkus?"

Galinda ignored her. "Oh, are you all finished?" she asked innocently.

"We saved you the bathroom to clean," Elphaba replied just as innocently.

The blonde froze, her eyes wide. "Oh... ok."

Elphaba laughed. "Just kidding, Glin," she grinned, which spread at the look of relief on her friend's face. "I don't trust you to clean the bathroom," she deadpanned, unable to resist adding that, however true it was.

Galinda looked offended for a moment, and then thought about that.

"Works for me," she giggled, and handed Elphaba and Nessa a coffee each.

Kellye arrived about an hour before noon, just as Elphaba was beginning to prepare lunch.

"Can I do anything to help?" she offered.

Elphaba shook her head. "It's fine, thank you. Nessa's just arranging flowers for the table centrepiece and Galinda's going to set the table for me."

Galinda looked up blankly. "I am?"

She looked at Elphaba and then blinked. "Right. I am."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I really hope that you fall in love and marry someone who's dirt poor," she told her friend. "Just because it'll be amusing for me."

Galinda scowled at her friend. "Thanks, Elphie."

Nessa laughed. "Fabala, don't tease Galinda. I'm sure she'd do very well running her own home without servants if she had too."

"_Thank _you, Nessa," Galinda replied dignifiedly.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow at her sister and best friend, before turning back to Galinda.

"Glin, how do you make tea?"

"You pour it from the teapot," Galinda replied as though it was obvious.

"And how does it _get _in the teapot?"

Galinda paused. "You're mean," she finally said.

Galinda set the table as Elphaba cooked lunch. Half an hour later, there was a knock on the door, and Nessa hurriedly wheeled herself to open it.

"Father!" Elphaba and Galinda heard her cry excitedly, and Galinda squeezed her hand lightly before they went to greet him.

Frex was still talking to Nessa, so Elphaba and Galinda hung back. Finally, Frex turned to address his eldest daughter.

"Hello, Elphaba."

"Hi," she replied. "How was the journey?"

"Fine, thank you. How is your... experiment coming along?"

Elphaba smiled slightly. "Fine. It's been interesting."

"Hello, Governor Thropp," Galinda greeted him politely.

"Miss Galinda," Frex nodded at her.

"Father, this is Kellye. She's the reporter for _Modern Ozian Weddings _we've been working with," Elphaba introduced Kellye.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Governor Thropp," Kellye offered her hand to Frex, who shook it.

"Thank you." He looked to Elphaba. "The King and Queen are not here yet?"

"No, but they shouldn't be long. Excuse me, I'm going to finish cooking lunch," Elphaba quickly excused herself.

Galinda didn't fancy being left alone with Nessa, Kellye and Frex.

"I'll help," she offered, ignoring Elphaba's smirk.

Nessa happily chatted away to her father, and ten minutes later, there came another knock on the door.

Galinda immediately abandoned the salad she was putting together.

"I'll get it!" she cried, and practically skipped to the door.

Elphaba listened as Kasmira and Ibrahim greeted everyone and were introduced to Kellye, and then Kasmira immediately headed for the kitchen to see her almost daughter-in-law.

"How are you, sweetheart?"

Elphaba couldn't help but smile. "I'm good, thanks. How was the journey?"

"Very easy. Can I do anything to help with lunch?"

She shook her head. "No, it's fine. It'll be ready in about five minutes. I just need Galinda to finish the salad," she said, raising her voice at the end so her friend could hear.

"Coming!" Galinda called back.

"It smells delicious, Elphaba," Ibrahim greeted her, entering the kitchen and kissing her cheek.

"What are we having?"

"Roast chicken, salad and potato bake," she replied. "I'm just about to start serving up."

"How about I carve the chicken?" Ibrahim offered.

"And I'll finish the salad," Kasmira added, a clear note in her voice for Elphaba not to argue with them.

"Alright," Elphaba agreed after only a moment's hesitation.

Disappearing out to the main area of the apartment to collect Nessa's centrepiece, Elphaba leaned down and hissed to Galinda.

"You suck at this domestic stuff, Glin. You've got the Queen of the Vinkus in the kitchen finishing your salad."

Galinda cringed. "Oops. I _said _I was coming," she protested, even as she got up.

"So's Lurlinemas," Elphaba grinned back, taking the flower arrangement off her sister.

Galinda hurried into the kitchen, and lunch was quickly served and carried out to the table.

Over lunch, the girls filled them in on what plans they had made so far, and how they thought the boys were doing. Of course, Ibrahim and Kasmira were going across to see the boys once they left the girls, but they enjoyed hearing the girls' theories and guesses.

"So, what's today's... topic?" Ibrahim asked, unsure what to call them.

"The Celebrant," Kellye replied.

Elphaba shrugged. "That doesn't matter too much. Just a Justice of the Peace would do."

Galinda wrinkled her nose. "That's kind of boring, isn't it?" Then she brightened. "Do you know what you should do? Did you know that you can get a friend to perform your wedding? How thrillifying would that be?!"

"And by 'a friend' you mean 'you'?" Nessa asked her.

Galinda paused thoughtfully. "Maybe. It would be amazing. But Micah would be _amazing _at something like that, don't you think?"

"He would be," Elphaba had to admit.

"And it would make it more personal," Nessa added helpfully.

"True..."

"So, that's your decision?" Kellye asked Elphaba, who nodded.

"Sure. Good idea, Galinda."

Galinda beamed.

After lunch, Kellye and Kasmira insisted on cleaning the kitchen for Elphaba, whilst Galinda and Nessa cleared the table. So, Elphaba sat there as Frex and Ibrahim talked, eagerly waiting for someone to join them, just to help her relax slightly.

Frex left once Elphaba had served tea and coffee, pleading exhaustion from his trip; and Kasmira and Ibrahim left not long after that to see their son.

"Any messages?" Kasmira asked Elphaba, who smiled.

"No, just tell him hello."

The queen nodded. "Alright. I'll see you soon."

"You seem very close with Fiyero's parents," Kellye noted once they were alone once more.

Elphaba nodded. "I am. They've always made me feel very welcome from the beginning."

"How long were you and Fiyero together before you met his parents?"

Elphaba racked her brain. "Um... nine months," she said slowly. "He invited me back to the Vinkus for Lurlinemas break," she explained.

"That's a big moment in a relationship," Kellye noted obviously.

Elphaba nodded. "Plus I can never be sure how people are going to react to my skin..."

_Elphaba wasn't fazed as the carriage turned up the long drive to the grand castle. Fiyero was a prince, where else would he live? But she couldn't deny she was nervous about meeting Fiyero's parents._

"_Fae, they know all about you," Fiyero reassured her. "There's no surprises, trust me."_

_Elphaba smiled slightly. "I'm sure you exaggerate."_

_He grinned at her. "Let's find out, shall we?"_

_He offered her his hand and helped her out of the carriage once it came to a stop. Leaving his driver, Avaric, to get the luggage, Fiyero led Elphaba inside. _

"_Where are we going?" she asked him as he led her straight up the stairs and down a corridor._

"_My parents study. They'll be in there most likely," Fiyero explained. _

_Sure enough, as they neared a room, they could hear quiet voices conversing within and Elphaba subconsciously tightened her grip on Fiyero's hand as they entered._

"_Hello?"_

"_Yero!"_

_A tall woman with brown hair that was faintly grey at the roots, and a warm and beaming smile immediately got up and headed towards her son, arms already open to embrace him._

"_Hey, Mom," he greeted her._

"_How are you, darling? How's school?"_

"_School's the usual. Mom, this is Elphaba. Elphaba, this is my mother, Kasmira."_

"_Welcome to the Vinkus, sweetheart," Kasmira beamed at her, immediately embracing her tightly. "It's so nice to finally meet you."_

"_Thank you, it's nice to meet you too. Thank you for inviting me," Elphaba replied, feeling immediately reassured by her presence. She just immediately felt at ease, and all her nerves disappeared._

"_Oh, it was no worry at all. After everything we've heard about you, we couldn't pass up the chance to finally meet you in person."_

"_And Oz knows we have the room."_

_Elphaba looked past Kasmira to Ibrahim, smiling shyly._

"_Dad, Elphaba. Elphaba, my dad, Ibrahim," Fiyero introduced them. _

"_I hope you're hungry, Elphaba. The chef's been whipping up a storm all afternoon. Let me tell you, there are some _amazing _smells coming out of the kitchen," he smiled and Elphaba chuckled._

"_I did notice something smelled delicious when we came in."_

"_Well, why don't I show you to your room and you can freshen up before dinner if you'd like?" Kasmira suggested._

"_That would be great, thank you," Elphaba said gratefully. _

_She glanced to Fiyero, who winked at her. "I'll see you in a few minutes," he promised her, and Elphaba allowed herself to be taken by the arm and led away by Kasmira. _

"They never treated me any differently because of my skin," Elphaba said.

Galinda sighed. "It's so unfair. You get to be a princess, _and _you get the best parents-in-law in Oz," she grumbled.

Elphaba grinned. She couldn't argue with that.

* * *

When Ibrahim and Kasmira arrived at the boys hotel suite, they found the boys pouring over a brochure and laughing. Fiyero managed to tear himself away to greet his parents and introduce Ioulia, and then returned to the others.

"What are you looking at?" Ibrahim asked curiously.

Ioulia rolled his eyes. "Corin found a brochure about how you can have a Wizard impersonator perform your wedding ceremony."

Kasmira was horrified. "Fiyero! Are you honestly considering this?"

"Hey, Elphaba likes the Wizard, doesn't she?" Corin shrugged, but awkwardly cleared his throat as the queen raised an eyebrow at him pointedly.

"Why am I more afraid of your mom than my mom?" he muttered to Fiyero.

"Maybe because she's the queen?" Boq suggested.

"No, it's because Yero's mom is more badass than Corin's mom," Micah cheerfully informed them.

Kasmira laughed. "Thank you, Micah. But Fiyero, you cannot have a Wizard impersonator perform your wedding."

"I thought it was _my _decision?" Fiyero complained.

"Fiyero," she said warningly, and Fiyero sighed.

"Yeah, ok. You're right," he agreed. "It was just an idea."

Then he brightened. "What did Fae pick?" he asked.

Ibrahim chuckled. "Nice try, but no dice."

Fiyero shrugged. "I had to try."

He sighed. "I don't know... is the celebrant really that important?"

"Um, they _are _the person who makes your marriage _legal,_ Yero," Micah pointed out.

Fiyero waved a hand dismissively. "That's a piece of paper. Anyone could have that. _You _could do it."

Boq cocked his head. "Now, there's an idea," he said thoughtfully.

"What?"

"Getting Micah to marry you."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Boq, Micah can't do that."

"Sure you can. Anyone can. You just need to get a license at the courthouse," Boq explained.

Fiyero grinned. "Seriously? OK, problem solved. Micah, you're up for it?"

Micah hesitated. "Well, I am but... you want me to be the best man _and _perform the wedding?"

Fiyero's face fell slightly. "Oh, yeah... well, Corin could-"

"Yes! Corin Parsons, Wedding Celebrant, at your service," Corin interrupted, bowing before Fiyero.

"Um... I was _going_ to say I could make Corin or Boq my best man," Fiyero finished awkwardly.

Corin pouted. "_No! _Yero, come on! Micah gets to do _everything _that's cool. Let me marry you and Elphaba!" he begged.

"I can honestly say that idea terrifies me," Boq said flatly.

"I can be serious about this," Corin promised Fiyero. "And I swear, I will do an awesome job. _Please?!"_

Fiyero looked to Micah, who shrugged.

"I say give him a shot. This wedding is so bizarre already, he can't do any real damage."

Fiyero chuckled, then looked at Corin and sighed heavily. "Alright," he agreed. "We'll go down to the courthouse and get it sorted."

Corin jumped up and fist pumped the air. "_Yes!" _

Micah rolled his eyes. "Smooth, Corin."

"Shut up, Micah," Corin retorted. "Ooh, I have to get started on my wedding speech!"

"We have to stop this 'ooh' thing, it's disturbing," Fiyero muttered to Micah and Boq as Corin went to find a pen and paper.

The boys nodded in agreement.

"Um, Yero?" Kasmira spoke up hesitantly. "You know I love Corin, but are you certain..."

Fiyero smiled at his mother. "Don't worry, Mom. Corin _can _be serious when he chooses to be. And this seems to mean a lot to him. Fae will understand."

Kasmira and Ibrahim weren't so sure about that, but didn't argue.

Corin shut himself away for a good fifteen minutes, before finally emerging and rejoining them in the main area of the suite.

"Do you want to hear what I've got so far?" he asked Fiyero.

"Sure," he agreed easily.

Corin cleared his throat expectantly, holding his pad in front of him.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today on this joyous occasion to celebrate the special love that Elphaba and Fiyero share."

Fiyero looked at his parents pointedly, as if to say '_See? I was right.' _And then Corin kept talking.

"It is a love based of giving and receiving as well as having and sharing. And the love that they give and have is shared and received. And through this having and giving and sharing and receiving, we too can share and love and have... and receive. When I think of the love that these two givers and receivers share, I cannot help but envy the lifetime ahead of having and loving and giving... and then I can't think of a good word for right here," Corin looked up, oblivious to the varying degrees of stunned amusement on everyone's faces.

"How about receiving?" Micah deadpanned

"Yes! Thank you, Micah!" Corin beamed, and wrote it down.

Fiyero carefully avoided his parents gaze.

"We should go," Ibrahim said finally, rising to his feet. "We'll let Corin get back to preparing his speech."

Fiyero was sure his father was stifling laughter.

"Ok. I'll see you guys later," he replied.

The last words the king and queen heard as they left was Corin asking the others,

"What's a good way to say '_we honestly thought this day would never come'?"_

Ibrahim and Kasmira exchanged a look.

"Oh this will go well," Ibrahim said sarcastically, and his wife laughed in agreement.

**AN. No actual blog post that goes with this chapter, but check the blog anyway! The other day I posted a little confession, and it may be the first of a few!**


	15. The Photographer

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**Wicked **_**or the concept of the show **_**Don't Tell the Bride. **_**Just FYI.**

**AN. All I want to say for this chapter is a massive **_**Thank You **_**to everyone who has reviewed. 200! I really need to stop being surprised about these things... anyway, even if you're mostly a silent reader who pipes up now and then; or someone who just says one word, thank you. I appreciate them all.**

**A shout out to HollyBush who was number 200! **

**Chapter 15: The Photographer**

Fiyero was so excited the following morning, he was up at seven. This was the day that the wedding invitations would be delivered to their guests- and to Elphaba. In a few short hours, Elphaba would have her first chance to see a part of the wedding he was putting together.

The idea was both thrillifying and nerve-wracking. He so wanted Elphaba to like it, but he knew that even once she received the invitation, she couldn't respond and _tell_ him if she liked it.

Fiyero was surprised to find Corin up when he left his room and headed for the kitchen area.

"You're up early," he greeted him.

Corin nodded absently. "Yeah," he said vaguely, not looking up from his work.

Fiyero frowned slightly. "What are you doing?"

"Research for the wedding speech," Corin explained.

"Still?" Fiyero raised an eyebrow, impressed with his friend's dedication.

They had gone down to the courthouse the afternoon before and filled out the paperwork that would allow Corin to legally marry Elphaba and Fiyero; and when they returned Corin had once again disappeared to work on his speech.

"Any more wise words on giving and receiving?" he asked with a grin.

"No, I'm all about sharing and loving now," Corin grinned back.

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Corin, just... be yourself, alright? Keep it simple. You can do it."

"Don't worry, I'm all over it," Corin reassured him. "Why are you up so early, anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep. Wedding invites go out today," Fiyero reminded him. "What if Fae hates it?"

It was Corin's turn to roll his eyes. "She can't. The invites are your entire relationship summed up on a map. How can she hate that?"

Then he grinned. "Besides, from what I know of Elphaba, won't she just be happy to have some knowledge about what is actually happening on her wedding day?"

Fiyero laughed. "True," he agreed. "I'm starving. Let's have breakfast."

"Sure. You cook, I'll sit here and enjoy the fruits of your labour," Corin grinned.

Boq and Micah were pleasantly surprised to get up and find Fiyero and Corin cooking breakfast, either boy being up before nine or actually cooking was a rare occurrence.

"What are we having?" Boq asked hopefully, sniffing the air.

"Toast," Fiyero replied.

Micah shook his head. "Oh, you culinary genius, you," he deadpanned.

Corin scowled playfully. "Hey, you want a fancy breakfast, go out."

"Or go to the girls," Fiyero added with a laugh. "Fae's a great cook," he added wistfully.

"Are you missing your fiancée or her cooking right now?" Boq asked sceptically

"Both," Fiyero admitted.

When Ioulia arrived for the day, she was surprised to find every window in the suite open, and a peculiar smell in the air.

"What happened here?"

"Fiyero can't cook _toast, _that's what happened," Micah grumbled in response.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault!" Fiyero protested.

"What's the agenda for today?" Boq asked Ioulia, ignoring the others.

"Er, Fiyero has to choose a wedding photographer," Ioulia answered.

Corin looked up in interest. "Really? I have just the thing for that!"

Fiyero groaned as Corin hurried out of the room. "Oh, not the books!" he moaned. "I hate those things."

"They might come in handy," Micah reasoned with him.

"We don't need them. I already asked Ioulia to help out with this," Fiyero replied.

When Micah raised a questioning eyebrow, Fiyero explained.

"I just asked her to set up appointments with a few photographers so we could meet them and pick one. I figured she'd know the best people to go to."

"That actually sounds smart," Boq commented.

Fiyero glared at him. "You could sound less surprised."

"So, the photographers I chose for you," Ioulia stepped in. "Are all experts and have lots of experience. I'm sure you'll love one of them."

"Sounds great," Fiyero nodded.

"Should we get going, then?" Micah asked.

They left ten minutes later, Corin regaling them all with tips from one of his books.

"_Photos generally create the longest lasting impressions you will have of your special day, therefore it is important to make a well-informed decision when selecting a photographer to capture your wedding day."_

"Corin, I am going to hit you over the head with that book if you don't shut up," Fiyero threatened him. "Ioulia, who's this first photographer?"

"Ariel Pringle," the journalist replied. "She's been in the business for about ten years. She's also the cheapest of the three we're meeting today."

"Cheap is good," Micah nodded.

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "I can name three things of the top of my head where cheap is _not _good," he informed his friend.

"Not when we're on a budget," Micah reminded him.

The prince made a face. "Oh, yeah. That."

When they reached the photography studio, Ariel greeted them all warmly, before offering them tea and bringing out albums of different wedding photos she'd taken over her career.

"What do you think, Yero?" Corin asked when Ariel had excused herself momentarily.

"She's really nice," Fiyero replied. "But... look at these photos."

Boq frowned at that. "What's wrong? They look nice."

"They are. But so many of them are long-distance shots," Fiyero pointed out. "I don't really want to have to squint at the photos to find us against the scenery. They look good, but I don't think it's what we're looking for."

"That's a good point," Micah agreed, studying the photos more closely.

They left Ariel's studio not much later, and headed across to the studio of Bryhan Oke, who Ioulia told them had been a professional wedding photographer for over twenty years.

"Why is his studio called _Peeping Thom?" _Corin asked Ioulia when they reached the studio, looking up at the sign.

Ioulia grinned. "I'll let him explain that."

She ushered them inside, and introduced them to Bryhan.

"Why is your studio called _Peeping Thom?" _Corin asked immediately.

Bryhan laughed. "Well, I like to take a lot of candid photos, especially when no one's looking," he explained. "My partner said I was like a peeping Tom, when I was starting up, and the name stuck."

Boq wrinkled his nose. "Yeah... that's not what it sounds like."

"I know, but I don't think I could change the name now," Bryhan shrugged.

"So you like candid shots?" Fiyero asked in interest.

Bryhan nodded. "Yeah. I find they capture the raw emotion and the small moments of the day that usually go unnoticed."

"And you do a lot in black and white," Fiyero noted.

"Yep. Very classic, very beautiful. When your eyes aren't distracted by colour, you notice a lot more."

This pleased Fiyero. He knew that black and white were the one photos that Elphaba didn't mind of herself, because the colour of her skin wasn't noticeable.

"What kind of price range are we looking at?" Micah asked, seeing Fiyero's interest.

As Micah and Bryan discussed and negotiated prices and all the details Fiyero didn't care about, he continued to look through the samples, until Boq nudged him.

"What?"

"It's eleven o'clock," Boq replied. "Elphaba's probably about to get her invitation soon, if she hasn't already."

Fiyero's stomach did a flip of excitement. He hoped that Elphaba would be happy with it. More than anything, he just wished he could be there with her when she opened it.

**Line**

Elphaba was in the bathroom when there was a loud squeal and then a loud banging on the door.

"_Elphie! Hurry up!"_

Elphaba sighed wearily. "Alright, I'm coming! Hold your horses!" she called back.

Galinda managed to control herself for about fifteen seconds, and then the moment she heard the tap running, she knocked again and jiggled the handle, making Elphaba ever more thankful she had locked the door.

"What is the big drama, Glin?!" she demanded, opening the door, still drying her hands.

"I've told you not to drink those espressos."

Galinda rolled her eyes. "No! Elphie, look!"

She thrust an envelope in her friends' face, which Elphaba managed to see was addressed to her.

"I got mail? _That's _what's so exciting?!"

Galinda gave a long-suffering sigh. "Elphaba," she said calmly. "Look at the envelope. Do you see what it's made of?"

"Paper."

"_High _quality paper," Galinda corrected. "Do you know what usually comes in envelopes made of high-quality paper? Things like _wedding invitations."_

Elphaba's eyes widened slightly, and she snatched the envelope from the blonde.

"Galinda, is it too hard just to say 'the wedding invitations are here'?" she asked pointedly, already opening the envelope.

"Well, I didn't think you'd be so dense at figuring it out," Galinda muttered, and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

Feeling oddly nervous, Elphaba opened the envelope and was surprised to pull out a large, folded piece of paper.

"A map?" Galinda gaped in dismay.

"What map?" Nessa asked, wheeling over to join them.

Galinda looked horrified. "I think the wedding invitations are a _map!"_

Elphaba said nothing, unfolding the paper carefully. She took it over to the dining room table and spread it out.

Once they could see the whole thing, it made a lot more sense.

"Oh!" Nessa exclaimed softly, leaning up for a better look.

A soft smile played on Elphaba's mouth as she studied the map, and each place highlighted on it.

Then her eyes drifted over the Emerald City, and something caught her attention.

"That's it. That's where the wedding is," she told the others.

Galinda leaned in to see. "_The Bacchus Gilikin Estate_? What is that?"

"It's a vineyard," Kellye explained when she arrived and the girls showed her the map.

Nessa laughed. "That does sound like something Fiyero would pick."

"What's it like?" Elphaba asked.

"It's beautiful. A gorgeous wedding venue," Kellye reassured her.

Galinda seemed reluctantly impressed. "I'm loath to admit it, but Fiyero might not completely screw this up," she said, and Elphaba laughed.

"It's about two hours out of the city," Kellye continued. "And I think it's several hundred years old. I'm not sure _how _old exactly, but I think Fiyero's chosen a wonderful venue."

Elphaba had been not entirely certain before now, but the minute Kellye mentioned the historical side of the venue, she beamed. Fiyero knew how much she loved history, and she instinctively knew that this was his way of choosing a place that both of them would like.

"This is going to look so good if you frame it and put it on the wall," Nessa commented to her sister.

Elphaba hadn't thought about that, and she nodded. "It would, wouldn't it? That's a great idea, Nessie."

"So, the topic for today is photographer," Kellye told Elphaba conversationally.

Elphaba nodded slowly. "Right."

"Elphie hates having her photo taken," Galinda informed Kellye.

"Galinda does not," Elphaba grinned back. "What? I thought we were stating the obvious," she added when Galinda rolled her eyes at her.

"You like black and white photos," Nessa reminded her sister.

Elphaba nodded. "I do," she agreed. "You can't really tell I'm green in black and white photos," she explained to Kellye.

Kellye nodded in understanding. "Right. Is that your only thought on photography for the wedding?"

Elphaba thought about it for a moment, and then shrugged. "I guess so. As long as it doesn't cost a fortune, I don't have any comments on it."

Her gaze drifted back to her wedding invitation, re-reading the words written above the spot that marked _The Bacchus Gilikin Estate._

_We are asking you, our friends and family, to join us at this next spot that will mark a historic moment in our relationship- the moment we become husband and wife._

_Join us at the Bacchus Gilikin Estate, Gilikin, Oz_

_On Saturday August 28__th__, 2 pm._

_Dress Code: Casual formal- something that looks nice but is comfortable!_

_RSVP: ASAP_

Elphaba chuckled softly. The first part sounded as though Fiyero had had some helping with the wording, but the rest all sounded exactly like him.

She traced over the rest of the map, seeing every spot that was highlighted. Shiz, Munchkinland, the Vinkus. This was their whole relationship history, all in one piece of paper. It was just sentimental enough, without being too gushy, and Elphaba didn't honestly think she could have picked anything better.

"So, judging by the invitation, how do you think he's doing?" Kellye asked Elphaba.

"I think I'm going to be pleasantly surprised," Elphaba replied.

Galinda shook her head. "We'll know when we see your dress. If he gets that right, it'll be fine."

"And if he doesn't?" Nessa asked the blonde.

"Then... I'll kick his ass," Galinda vowed.

Elphaba wasn't sure if it was the threat or the fact she knew Fiyero would take the violent threat from the petite blonde seriously that made her laugh so hard.


	16. The Hen's Night

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**Wicked **_**or the concept of the show **_**Don't Tell the Bride. **_**Just FYI.**

**AN. When I read all your reviews I think of things to say in my AN... and then when I post the new chapter, I forget. Oops.**

**Yes, Corin's speech is the one Joey says on **_**Friends. **_**I love Joey. Although Chandler is my favourite of the **_**Friends **_**guys. **

**This chapter splits from the "half Elphaba POV, half Fiyero POV" thing I've been doing lately. This and the next. It just worked better. So, obviously, this is the Hen's night (AKA bachelorette party) and the next chapter is Fiyero's Buck's night (also referred to as a Stag party or bachelor party). **

**Chapter 16: The Hen's Night**

Elphaba couldn't begin to think what Fiyero had planned for her hen's night. She was absolutely confident that the boys would be drinking; but she just couldn't think what Fiyero would have chosen.

"What would you choose?" Nessa asked her, as they got ready.

The worst thing, according to Galinda, was that because they didn't know what Fiyero had planned, they (meaning Galinda) couldn't decide what to wear.

"Probably something low-key. Just lunch with you girls and probably Kasmira," Elphaba shrugged.

"That sounds nice," Nessarose replied.

It was almost five pm, and the only word the girls had received was an unsigned note to be ready by five pm. Galinda was still fuming there had been no additional information, namely regarding wardrobe; but Nessa and Elphaba were more willing to be surprised- as wary as Elphaba was.

There was a knock on the door at a quarter to five. When Elphaba opened it, she found Kasmira on the other side.

"I got a note from Yero saying to be here by five. I'm assuming I'm invited to your hen's night, I hope that's alright?"

"Of course it is," Elphaba said immediately, smiling warmly. "Come in. We're just waiting for instructions, I suppose. Fiyero's being very cryptic."

"That sounds like him," the queen laughed.

Kellye showed up a few minutes later, as clueless as the rest of them, but ready to take notes. Exactly at five pm, there was another knock on the door. Elphaba it opened to find a driver there in a smart looking uniform, who appeared to be in his fifties or sixties.

"Hello," Elphaba greeted him.

To her surprise, he bowed slightly and handed her an envelope. "Good evening, miss."

Galinda immediately appeared at Elphaba's shoulder, bouncing on her toes eagerly.

"Ooh, what's it say, Elphie?"

Elphaba opened it and pulled out the small card inside, her heart whirling to see Fiyero's handwriting.

"_My dearest Fae,_

_Tonight is the night that I can finally treat you like a princess, and you can't complain._

_So sit back, and try and enjoy it._

_This is Hake, your driver for tonight. _

_Follow him downstairs for Part 1 of tonight._

_Love, Yero."_

Elphaba gave a heavy sigh. "He is so going to pay for this," she muttered.

Galinda however, was absolutely beaming. "Oh, this is so thrillifying! How _romantic!"_

Nessa giggled. "You have to admit, Fabala, it's a smart idea."

Elphaba could admit that. She hated Fiyero making a fuss over her and spoiling her, so doing it this way, when she could not protest in anyway, was genius on his part. That didn't mean Elphaba had to like it.

Hake led them out of the building and down to the street, where there was a grand carriage waiting for them.

"Can I ask where we're going?" Elphaba asked him before she got in.

He smiled and shook his head. "Sorry, Miss. I'm under orders."

Elphaba sighed and rolled her eyes. "Of course you are," she replied, offering him a faint smile and then allowing him to assist her into the carriage.

They didn't drive long, perhaps only ten minutes. When they pulled to a stop, all the women peered out the window to find out where they were.

"Are we getting out?" Nessa asked, and was answered as Hake held the door open for them.

The second Galinda got out and saw where they were, she squealed and clutched at Elphaba's arm.

"Oh my Oz! Elphie! Do you know where we are?!"

"No, but I'm guessing by your excitement I'm not going to like it."

Galinda ignored her, she was too ecstatic. "This is _Hepburn's! _The dress salon? Oz, don't you know anything?!" she complained at Elphaba's clueless expression. "It's the highest-scale dress salon in Oz."

"Gosh, I could never afford anything here," Nessa said in wonder.

Elphaba wasn't exactly sure what Fiyero had done, but she knew it definitely was nothing like she would have picked for her hen's night.

"Are we going inside?" she asked Hake, who nodded.

"Yes, Miss. I'll be waiting here for your return."

Elphaba sighed. "Ok. Let's get this over with."

Kasmira chuckled. "Sweetheart, you'd better get used to this. You're going to be royalty very soon, which tends to involve a lot of designer wear."

"I know... it is going to take some getting used to," she replied.

"Well, what a better time to start," Galinda beamed at Elphaba.

She practically dragged Elphaba forward and they led the others into the store.

"Aren't they closed? They look closed," Nessa whispered to Kellye.

"They should be," agreed Kellye. "But I'm guessing Fiyero could get anyone to do anything he wanted."

"He'd like to think that," Elphaba muttered, and Kasmira laughed quietly.

The store was empty, at least of customers. However, all the staff was there, waiting silently.

"Miss Elphaba?"

Elphaba turned to face the woman who had spoken. "Yes?"

She was handed another envelope, identical to the first. Inside, she found another note from Fiyero.

"_Sorry, Fae. I know you're going to hate this. _

_But there's nothing you can do about it._

_You know I love you just the way you are,_

_But just this once- embrace the Galindafication._

_Hope you and all the girls find something great._

_Love you, Yero."_

"What exactly does that mean?" Kellye asked, when Elphaba told them what was in the note.

"Makeovers!" Galinda squealed.

The woman who had handed Elphaba the envelope smiled. "If you ladies would like to follow me to our fashion department, our staff are waiting to assist you. Once you've selected a dress, I'll escort you to choose your shoes and accessories."

"There is _no _way Yero has done this under budget," Elphaba complained as they followed the woman.

"He's a prince, remember? He's probably getting all this for free. Or at least really cheaply," Nessa said logically.

"Isn't that cheating?" Galinda wondered to Kellye.

Kellye laughed. "Probably. But I think that's something for Ioulia to deal with."

In the fashion department, Galinda immediately dragged Elphaba and Nessa away to find dresses. She was asking the staff all kinds of questions, which Elphaba never would have thought to ask.

"How formal are we looking for? Do you know what we need the dresses for?"

"I believe cocktail length gowns would be most appropriate, miss," one of the salesgirls answered.

"I can't believe I get two new dresses out of this!" Galinda said happily, flicking through racks.

"Two?" Elphaba frowned.

"This one, and my bridesmaid dress," she explained.

Kellye was surprised to learn that she was included with the others, getting to pick a dress. She was the first to find a dress she liked, not wanting to choose anything too expensive, regardless of Fiyero's generosity.

The dress she chose was black, with a v-neckline and sequin-covered short cap sleeves. It fell to just above her knees and when Galinda saw it, she gave it her approval and deemed it appropriate for the occasion.

"Whatever that occasion is," she giggled.

Nessa selected a sleeveless light blue dress with a round neck and lace covering the bodice with a tulle overlay on the skirt that flared out slightly to her knees. Galinda almost swooned over her dress, a strapless number that was purple in the bust, blue around the waist and a purple-blue colour in the skirt that shimmered when the light caught it. And Kasmira chose a simple pale pink v-necked dress with a matching sash around the waist and a matching jacket.

Elphaba reluctantly tried on every dress the girls handed her, until she found one she liked. She finally chose a sleeveless, form-fitting black sheath knee-length dress with a neckline cut out. Galinda bemoaned the fact it was black, but otherwise approved.

Once they had chosen shoes to match their respective dresses, they were escorted to the jewellery section before being escorted back outside to the carriage. Galinda and Nessa were both excitedly trying to guess where they were going next.

"Well, unless the point of these dresses is simply to carry them around all night, I'm guessing we're going somewhere to change," Elphaba pointed out logically.

"Back to the apartment, maybe?" Kasmira suggested.

Hake drove them, not to the apartment, but to a beauty salon. Elphaba couldn't help but groan, finally understanding all Fiyero had meant by "Galindafication."

Galinda was absolutely in heaven.

"Are you sure _you _didn't plan tonight?" Elphaba asked her as they alighted from the carriage and headed inside.

Galinda giggled. "No. Come on, Elphie. Fiyero just wants to spoil you. It won't kill you," she beseeched her friend. "Just try and enjoy it."

Elphaba made a face at her, but gave a slight nod in reply.

She sat there without complaint as the girls had their hair and makeup done, and were shown a room to change into their new outfits.

"Do you have any ideas what's next?" Kellye asked Elphaba.

"Hopefully somewhere with food," she laughed. "I'm starving."

It was six thirty by then, and they were all beginning to feel hungry.

Galinda and Nessa were now trying to guess where they might be going for dinner.

"I hope it's _21 _again," Galinda said wistfully. "I like that place, and you never know what celebrities you'll see."

"I've heard _Elsana's _is lovely," Nessa suggested in return. "And slightly less expensive than _21_."

"It's also more exclusive," Kellye chimed in.

"Knowing Yero, that'll be the one," Elphaba said with a faint smile at Kasmira who nodded in agreement.

"It does sound more like him."

Before she climbed back into the carriage, Elphaba was handed a third envelope by Hake. This time, the note was simple.

"_So here it is, Part 2._

_For once, don't look at prices. _

_Just pick something you want to eat._

_I'll know, otherwise._

_I love you."_

The girls were both proven wrong when the carriage arrived at _If. _That caused Galinda and Nessa to squeal once they realised this was Seeley Ashmole's couldn't be that disappointed with being wrong, as much as she had enjoyed dining at _21, _she was happy with any five-star restaurant. And as she told a bemused Elphaba and Kasmira, "Seeley Ashmole is just... _gorgeous."_

The dinner was Elphaba's favourite part of the night by far. They had a private room, the food was delicious, and despite the obvious expense involved, there was a simplicity and elegance about it that Elphaba loved. This was exactly what she had wanted, just a quiet meal with her sister, best friend and future mother-in-law; and she had to admit it was typically Fiyero.

"How?" Kellye asked curiously, when Elphaba said this aloud.

The green girl smiled ruefully. "It's exactly what I want, but the most extravagant version he could think of."

"It's called being romantic, Elphie," Galinda scolded her lightly, but she had to agree.

"At least this has to be it, right?" Nessa asked. "I mean, what else could he do?"

Elphaba moaned. "Don't ask that, Nessie. I hope this is it, but with Yero you never know what exactly he will come up with."

They were just finishing dessert when there was a knock on the door, and a man entered. Galinda, sitting next to Elphaba, stifled a gasp and clutched her friend's arm, her fingernails digging into Elphaba's skin.

"Ohmy_Oz, _that's _Seeley Ashmole!" _she hissed.

"What did you expect, it's his restaurant?" Elphaba hissed back.

"Your Majesty," he bowed to Kasmira, kissing her hand politely before turning to Elphaba.

"Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba was faintly surprised he knew who she was, but then supposed she was fairly recognisable.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said as he kissed her hand too. "All the food was wonderful tonight, thank you."

"It was no trouble," he smiled at her. "I always relish the opportunity to cook for five beautiful women."

Elphaba noticed that Galinda, Nessarose and Kellye all went bright pink, blushing furiously. Hiding a smirk, she introduced them all, and tried desperately not to laugh as the girls all stammered their thanks for the dinner.

Seeley only stayed for a moment before taking his leave.

"I don't want to interrupt, but I had to come by and meet Fiyero's bride to be," he smiled charmingly at Elphaba. "He's a very lucky man. I wish you two all the best for your wedding."

Even Elphaba couldn't help but blush slightly at that. "Thank you."

Once he had left, she turned to Kasmira. "Does Fiyero know him? He's never mentioned him to me before, but it sounded like they did."

Kasmira gave a small shrug in response. "I've never met him before tonight and I can't recall any mention of him, but Fiyero does have many friends all through Oz. It wouldn't surprise me."

Elphaba couldn't deny she was relieved as they noted the carriage was headed back to the apartment after they left _If; _but Elphaba couldn't help but mutter that they- meaning she- had endured an hour and a half of "Galindafication" and fuss, just for two hours of dinner.

"What do you think the boys are doing for Fiyero's buck's night?" Nessa asked Elphaba with a stifled yawn.

Elphaba had her eyes shut tiredly as she answered. "Whatever it is, there will be copious amounts of alcohol involved and I'll bet anything at _least_ Yero and Corin will be hung-over tomorrow, if not all four of the boys."

That picture sounded fairly accurate to the others.

Once they returned to the apartment, Elphaba wearily headed immediately to the room she was staying in, planning on taking a long relaxing bubble bath in the en suite; reading a book and going to bed.

She was halfway across the room towards the bathroom before her brain registered the flowers. Tiredly, she blinked twice, and then slowly turned. Sure enough, it was not a hallucination; there was a large vase at the foot of the bed, containing a huge bouquet of three different types of flowers, although Elphaba only recognised a red one that she was pretty sure was a carnation.

There was a fourth card attached to the bouquet which Elphaba picked out carefully and opened with a small smile.

"_Dearest Fae, I hope you ended up having a good night._

_I miss you._

_I've been learning some things about the different meanings of flowers._

_For example, a red carnation means "My heart aches for you." Which is pretty self-explanatory. _

_A peach blossom means "Bridal Hope", which just seemed like a good omen for us._

_And a spider flower means "Elope with me." Which I'm really beginning to wish we'd done. Seriously, who's idea was this?_

_I love you. See you very soon._

_Love, Yero."_

**AN. There's pics of all the girls' dresses on my blog.**

** I also realised that my favourite chapter of this story (and the one where you guys finally what happened to Elphaba and Fiyero around their three month mark), will be up on Sunday (Australian time. Also Australia Day, FYI); a day on which I will be flying to Melbourne to see a concert of **_**Beauty and the Beast **_**at Melbourne Zoo. I'm excited. Because I love BATB, I love the zoo, and David Harris (former Aussie Fiyero)is the Beast! We've also got another former Fiyero as Gaston, and a former Elphaba as Belle! LOL. **

**So, I'm not exactly sure what I'll be doing with that update. It might be really early Sunday morning, or Saturday night when I post... we'll see. **


	17. The Buck's Night

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**Wicked **_**or the concept of the show **_**Don't Tell the Bride. **_**Just FYI.**

**AN. There's another "Writing Confession" on my blog if anyone's interested. **

**Chapter 17: The Buck's Night**

Fiyero was very proud of what he had come up with for Elphaba's hen's night, and he only hoped everything went off as planned. He knew it wasn't exactly what Elphaba would have picked, but as he had said in his note- this was one of the few chances he had to spoil her where she couldn't protest. Well, she _could, _but it wouldn't make a difference.

He had planned it and made the arrangements all by himself, after discovering his friends- namely Corin- were no help at all in this area.

Boq had suggested a spa day, which Fiyero had thought sounded alright, but not quite fancy enough. Micah had found an idea in one of Corin's wedding planning books about a scavenger hunt based around moments from the couple's relationship, which was romantic enough for Fiyero's liking but he didn't think there was enough time to set it up properly. And Corin, well...

"You want me to send my fiancée and the girls, including my _mother, _to a _nude art class?!" _Fiyero had demanded incredulously, glaring at his friend.

Corin laughed. "What? It would be _hilarious!"_

Fiyero's glare intensified, until Corin finally got the hint.

"Ok, no art class."

"Something _tasteful," _Fiyero said pointedly. "Fae would just want something simple."

And between him and Micah, they had devised the night for the girls.

It was much easier to come up with ideas for the buck's night, although once again they had to shoot down some of Corin's wilder ideas.

"What about a road trip? We haven't done one of those since we were like eighteen," Corin suggested, one of his tamer ideas.

"A road trip to _where, _exactly?" Boq asked.

"Well, I can't think of _everything," _Corin grumbled.

Micah shook his head. "I don't think that would work. We don't have the time, there's still wedding plans to be made."

Corin's face fell. "Oh, right. Fine."

"What about karaoke?" Boq suggested.

"_No!" _Fiyero and Corin replied in unison, so strongly that Boq was startled.

"Sorry, Boq," Fiyero apologised. "Bad karaoke experience. We vowed never again."

"I wasn't _that _bad," Micah defended himself.

"My _ears bled!" _Corin reminded him. "I had to go to the hospital."

"You had to go to the hospital because you stuck candle wax in your ears and couldn't get it out," Micah rolled his eyes.

"Which I did because your singing was that bad!"

"It also might have had something to do with the two pitchers of beer he drank," Fiyero muttered to Boq and Ioulia, who grinned.

"The casino?" Corin suggested.

Fiyero shook his head. "My dad's coming. He hates gambling, remember?"

"Well, he doesn't have to gamble-"

"He hates _me _gambling," Fiyero cut Corin off. "And I'm not spending the night watching you guys gamble while I hang out with my dad."

"Why does he hate you gambling?" Ioulia asked him.

"There's an old family story about his great-uncle gambling away half the kingdom or something," Fiyero explained. "So, he's always been against it. So, no gambling."

"When he's around," Corin grinned slyly, and Fiyero looked faintly sheepish.

"Any other ideas?"

Micah shrugged. "We could just go out to dinner, like the girls are. But much less informal."

Boq's face lit up. "What about that place we heard about? The one that's supposed to have the best steak in Oz?"

Fiyero grinned. "_Yes! _Now we're talking. What's that place called? Ioulia, do you know?"

"Yeah, that's _The Steakhouse," _Ioulia nodded.

"They couldn't come up with a better name than _The Steakhouse?" _Corin raised an eyebrow.

She laughed. "When the steak's that good, you don't need a fancy name."

"This is a great plan," Fiyero said enthusiastically. "So, it's us four, Ioulia, my dad and Frex."

"Actually, I'm going to pass on this one," Ioulia replied. "I know where you're going, and I don't think I need to know every detail for the article. But thank you for including me."

Fiyero was just sure she didn't want to spend a night with them that would no doubt involve a lot of drinking. And he couldn't blame her.

"Why is Frex coming?" Boq asked tentatively.

"He's Fae's father," Fiyero reminded them.

"Yeah, but it's not like Elphaba and he are best buds," Corin argued.

"I know. But I'm trying to make an effort here," Fiyero shrugged.

By the time the boys left that night, the girls would already be at _If, _at least Fiyero hoped they would be. They headed over to _The Steakhouse _and were seated, ordering a round of beers. Ibrahim and Frex arrived not long after them.

"Do you think they _really _have the best steak in Oz?" Boq asked, looking over the menu.

Fiyero grinned. "I don't know, but I'm happy to give it a try."

"How did you hear about this place, Yero?" Ibrahim asked his son.

"It was Boq's idea. Someone told us about it, but I forget who," Fiyero shrugged. He had met so many people through the process of planning the wedding, he couldn't remember who told him anything anymore.

"It was Seeley," Boq reminded him. "We were talking about steak when we chose food for the wedding."

"Oh, right. Well, Seeley would know if the steak was good, right?" Fiyero grinned at them.

"The chicken looks good," Corin mused, studying his own menu.

Boq, Fiyero and Micah all stared at him.

"Corin, you can't come to a place that claims to have the best steak in all of Oz, and order _chicken," _Micah cried.

Corin grinned. "I know, I'm getting steak. I just wanted to see the look on your faces."

"So, how much have you got left to plan for the wedding?"

Fiyero tried not to look surprised at Frex's question. "Er, not much. We're getting there."

"Just in time, right?" Micah said knowingly, and Fiyero nodded.

It would be a week tomorrow until the wedding, and they would complete all the plans with three days to go- provided there were no dramas or setbacks.

"I feel like the three days right before the wedding will be the longest part," he admitted.

"I suppose at least the wedding planning has been keeping you busy," Ibrahim noted. "You wouldn't have had much time to miss Elphaba."

Fiyero _always _missed Elphaba, but his father had a point. At least if he was apart from her and planning their wedding, he had something to focus on.

A waitress came by and took their orders, whilst bringing them another pitcher of beer. They all ordered steak, and the scent drifting over from nearby tables was mouth-watering.

Fiyero informed his father about all the ideas they had shot down before deciding on what to do tonight, and Ibrahim nodded approvingly.

"I think you made a wise decision, Yero. What are Elphaba and the girl's doing?"

"Pretty much the same, but girlier," Fiyero replied vaguely. "Mom can tell you when she gets back tonight."

"And how are you finding the wedding planning? Is it as easy as you thought it would be?" his father asked, eyes twinkling playfully.

"Not exactly," Fiyero confessed. "I may have underestimated just how much work it is. Especially trying to plan something Elphaba will like."

"And working under a budget?"

"Micah's handling all that," Fiyero said dismissively, and Ibrahim rolled his eyes.

"That sounds about right."

Micah grinned. "He's doing alright," he reassured the king. "And there's been a lot of people willing to negotiate and cut some good deals."

"Can we not talk about the wedding tonight?" Corin asked. "We're supposed to be having fun and eating delicious steak, right?"

He raised his glass. "So, a toast. To fun and delicious steak!"

Fiyero laughed and raised his own glass. "I'll drink to that!"


	18. The Transport

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**Wicked **_**or the concept of the show **_**Don't Tell the Bride. **_**Just FYI.**

**AN. Here it is, my favourite chapter in this fic, even more than the wedding chapter (and let's be honest, I always love wedding chapters, whether they're ones I wrote or not. It's a wedding). I'm posting this right before I go to bed on Saturday night because I'll be up so early tomorrow morning to fly to Melbourne. Although I was oddly hormonal when I wrote this chapter- it made me cry! Take that as you will. **

**Chapter 18: The Transport**

Ioulia was not surprised the next morning when she met the boys and found them all looking worse for wear.

"What are we doing today? I thought I wrote it down somewhere, but I can't find it," Fiyero greeted her faintly.

"Transport," she replied. "Getting the wedding party to and from the ceremony."

"Ferris wheel," came Corin's immediate answer, from where he was lying backwards over the couch with his feet in the air.

"Ferris wheels don't move, Corin," Micah replied patiently.

"Yes they do," Corin insisted stubbornly. "They go round and round and round... and round."

He waved a finger in small circles in the air as he spoke. Watching it, Boq turned almost as green as Elphaba.

"I'm going to be sick again," he muttered and dashed from the room.

"Bless his little Munchkin heart," Fiyero said fondly. "He can't hold his liquor," he informed Ioulia.

"And you can?" Micah raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I am vomit free since thirty-three!" Fiyero declared.

Corin clapped slowly. "Well done," he said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Fiyero glowered. "You're the one who thinks ferris wheels move."

"They do!" Corin said stubbornly, raising his voice automatically, and making them all grimace in pain.

"Yeah, they go round. They can't go from one place to another, which is kinda what we need here," Micah pointed out.

"Oh, you want something that moves from one place to another!" Corin exclaimed in understanding.

"Get an elephant," he said casually, waving a hand slightly as he dropped his head back down and closed his eyes.

Fiyero looked to Micah and Ioulia in interest, and Micah immediately shook his head.

"No."

Fiyero pouted. "Why not?" he whined.

"They're too expensive. That wouldn't be breaking the budget, it would be bludgeoning it into tiny pieces," Micah said bluntly.

"What would?" Boq said faintly, re-entering the room.

"Getting an elephant for the wedding," Ioulia explained.

Boq stared blankly. "Oh. I don't think you want something that poops. And I'm fairly sure elephants do that a lot."

"What's wrong with just a horse and carriage?" Ioulia asked patiently.

"Horses poop," Fiyero pointed out.

Boq, Micah and Ioulia looked to him in exasperation.

"Fiyero has a point," Corin nodded. "Horses do poop."

"Yeah, thanks Corin," Micah sighed.

"Not as much as elephants do," Boq muttered.

"Um, maybe we could change the subject? To something other than... animal excrement?" Ioulia asked hesitantly.

"I really don't think you need anything fancier than a carriage, Yero," Micah addressed his friend.

"A carriage is so _ordinary," _Fiyero complained. "We ride in one like, every day."

"Well, what do you want?"

"Something cool," Fiyero shrugged.

"A train?" Boq suggested.

Fiyero looked at him oddly. "A train isn't cool. Seriously, Boq."

"A hot air balloon!" Corin said excitedly, his hangover forgotten as he sat up.

"No," Micah said before Fiyero could reply.

"A zeppelin?" Fiyero countered.

"How would you get that to Elphaba to get her to the wedding?" Micah demanded.

Micah, Boq and Ioulia had to refuse several more ridiculous ideas before Fiyero finally agreed that a carriage was the only reasonably priced, practical way to transport the wedding party to and from the wedding.

"Are you feeling up for a few more questions, or should this wait until tomorrow perhaps?" Ioulia asked Fiyero, once that was settled.

"No, it's fine. Ask away," he replied with a smile that made her blush.

"Um, ok. Well... it seems that you and Elphaba are the perfect couple-"

"Oh, we're not perfect," Fiyero hastily cut her off.

"Oh, the illusion is shattered," Corin cried in mock despair, clutching his heart.

Fiyero glared daggers at him. "Can it, Corin."

"So you and Elphaba don't always get along?" Ioulia asked in surprise.

"Of course not," he replied easily. "We argue, like any other couple. It very rarely gets into a big fight though," he admitted. "We both try not to let it get that far."

"Meaning Yero gives in and admits he was wrong and apologises," Corin told Ioulia.

"Meaning we _talk _and work out the issue," Fiyero retorted, throwing a pillow at Corin's head.

It had taken them exactly one major fight to realise that was the best way to deal with conflict in their relationship; because neither was keen to repeat that experience. Although they couldn't even agree that it _had _been a fight. Fiyero referred to it as "his biggest screw up"; whilst Elphaba said it couldn't be described as a fight, because it seemed to be mostly her yelling at him.

However, they were simultaneously in agreement that it was the worst month of their entire lives- and for Elphaba, that was saying something.

_It had been just two weeks since Fiyero had told Elphaba that he loved her and she had responded in kind. _

_Fiyero had thought he was helping. Sick of the snide comments about his girlfriend, and the questions continuously circling about why they were together; Fiyero had gotten defensive and told off some of his friends._

"_It needs to stop," he said firmly, his eyes narrowed. "You don't know her, ok? Elphaba is a good person. The best. She's spent her entire life raising her sister, and taking care of her. She lives with a father who hates her for something that wasn't that fault, and blames herself for her mother's death. The last thing she needs is crap from you. Got it? It stops _now."

_His friends, taken aback, had all agreed immediately. _

_The next morning, Fiyero stopped by her and Galinda's dorm room, hoping to escort his girlfriend to breakfast. He was surprised when the door was opened by a glowering blonde._

"_Er, morning Glin," he greeted her. "Bad hair day?"_

"_You are an _idiot," _she hissed. "What in Oz's name did you do?!"_

_Fiyero blinked at her in bewilderment. "I- I don't know. What did I do?" he asked, anxiety creeping into his voice._

_Galinda's eyes narrowed. "You don't even know what you did wrong?"_

"_No! What did I do?" Fiyero demanded. "Where's Fae?"_

_Galinda silently opened the door further, and Fiyero tentatively stepped inside. _

_His girlfriend was sitting on her bed silently. Her face was pale, but her eyes were red and puffy._

"_Fae? What's wrong?" he asked in concern. He made to move to her side, but Galinda grabbed his arm, her grip surprisingly strong._

_Glaring at her, he turned to Elphaba again. "Elphaba, what's happened? Are you okay?"_

"_So you haven't heard the latest gossip, then?" she asked quietly._

"_What gossip?" Fiyero demanded furiously, his mind already fast-tracking to wonder who had spread what lies and rumours this time and who would he have to kill?_

"_The gossip all around campus saying that I killed my mother."_

_Fiyero froze. Suddenly he felt sick. It looked like he had to look no further than his own reflection._

"_Fae-"_

"_I wonder where someone would have gotten that idea?" Galinda asked coldly._

"_Galinda, shut up," Fiyero retorted, shaking his arm out of her vice-like grasp. "Fae-"_

"_One other person knows about that," Elphaba interrupted quietly, not even looking at him. "_One _other person."_

"_Elp-"_

"_That is my _biggest _secret in the _world," _Elphaba said, finally looking up at him. Fiyero winced to see the pain in her eyes, and knowing he was the reason why it was there._

"_How could you just blab it to all those _morons _you call friends?" she choked out._

"_Fae, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he apologised desperately. "I was just telling them to leave you alone, that they didn't know you."_

"_And you thought what? By telling them the biggest secret of my life that it would be a _bonding process?!" _she spat at him._

"_I was trying to help you!" Fiyero exclaimed._

"_Well _don't!" _she almost shrieked back, rising to her feet. "Who asked you to?"_

"_You don't have to ask! I'm your boyfriend and I love you!" Fiyero yelled, his voice laced with irritation. "I didn't know that was a crime!"_

"_I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."_

"_That doesn't mean you have to all the time, though!"_

"_Have I ever let anything those idiots say bother me?"_

"_Yes, you just pretend not to!" Fiyero shot back. "I know you, Elphaba."_

_There were fresh tears in Elphaba's eyes she was desperately fighting. "I thought you did," she said softly. "But if you really knew me... if you really _loved _me, you would know better than to betray my trust like this."_

_Fiyero felt as though he'd been slapped. "Fae," he said distraughtly._

"_The only person I have _ever _told that to before is Galinda," Elphaba said, her voice shaking. "Not even _Nessa _knows. And now, thanks to you, _everyone _knows. I told Galinda the night we became friends. After the OzDust. For all I knew, it was just some elaborate prank or something that would last a week because she just felt sorry for me; and I _still _trusted her enough to tell her that. It took me _months _of knowing you to tell you. And you just threw it in my face."_

"_You never told me it was a secret," Fiyero insisted._

"_I didn't know I had to!" she yelled over him. "I kind of thought when I said my mother's death was my fault, that the secret part was _implied. _How stupid of me," she snapped._

_Fiyero took a deep breath. "Fae, I'm _sorry,_ ok? I am so, so sorry. I made a mistake, I know. I was just trying to protect you. Because I can't stand it when people say horrendible things about you. But don't... don't say things like that. That I... I betrayed your trust."_

_Elphaba gave a barely audible sniff as she looked at him. "But you did," she whispered. "How can I ever trust you with anything again?"_

"_Don't," Fiyero shook his head furiously. "You trusted me before you even knew me, remember? You trusted me to help you with the Cub."_

"_Oh, so the _one _time you weren't acting like an asshole changes everything?" she demanded angrily._

_Fiyero struggled to keep his temper. "You _know _I'm not like that anymore, Elphaba," he said tightly. "_You _know I never really was."_

"_I don't know anything anymore," she whispered. _

_She stalked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. As the lock clicked, Fiyero was overcome with a sense of déjà vu._

"_Dammit, Fae, stop_ running!"_ he called heatedly through the door. "Real mature. You can't keep doing this! Stop pushing me away!"_

"_Go away."_

"_Fae, just let me explain!" Fiyero begged._

"_Get out!"_

"_Elphaba, just grow up and _talk _to me. I am not having a conversation through your bathroom door! I've apologised! I am sorry. What else do you want me to do?!"_

"_Go away and leave me alone," came the faint response through the door._

_Fiyero gritted his teeth. "No. I'm not leaving until you talk to me."_

_There was a pause and a click, and then the door swing open and Elphaba glared furiously at him, her eyes cold._

"_If you don't leave me alone, one of two things are going to happen," she warned icily. "Either you're going to find yourself turned into a cockroach or a bug, and we haven't covered how to turn people _back_ into people in Sorcery yet. Or, I'm going to kick you in the groin so hard your testicles will come up your throat. Now get _out!"

_Fiyero's face turned white and he instinctively took a step back, which saved him from the risk of having something caught as Elphaba slammed and locked the door once more._

_He turned and saw Galinda there, arms crossed and glaring at him still._

"_What?" he snapped at her._

"_You _hurt _her," she snapped back._

"_I know!" he yelled. "I know, okay?! I screwed up. Happy now?"_

_He sighed, and scrubbed a hand over his face. "I'm going to come back later," he told her. "I just... I have to fix this."_

"_You can't."_

"_I have to _try!" _he burst. Then he said softly. "Thanks, Glin."_

_The blonde looked wary. "For what?"_

"_For being there for her," he said._

_Galinda's hard glare softened slightly. "She's my best friend."_

_Fiyero nodded. "I know. I'll be back later."_

_He made it to the door when Galinda called out to him. "Fiyero? I can't guarantee she'll talk to you later."_

_He nodded again. "I know. But I'm not giving up on her. Not now, not ever."_

_And then he strode away to fix this- if he could. _

_Instead of going to class, Fiyero spent his day going around campus and having "discussions" with several of his "friends." He didn't see Elphaba or Galinda all day, and assumed the girls were still shut up in their dorm room. He did see Nessa, and it only made him feel worse to see how upset she was by the rumours going around._

"_Who would say something so hurtful?" she asked him tearily. "Fabala was three and a half when our mother died, she didn't do anything!"_

_Fiyero didn't know what to tell her. "I'm fixing it, Nessa," he reassured her and then hastily made his excuses._

_Fiyero went back to see Elphaba later that day, but she refused to see him. Fiyero knew how deeply he'd hurt her, and he felt bad that he'd gotten angry with her. He'd known she was just lashing out at him to protect herself, but his temper had gotten the better of him._

_It was another day and another three unfruitful attempts to see Elphaba before Fiyero finally got a chance to speak to his girlfriend again... if she was still his girlfriend. It was actually Elphaba who opened the door this time, although she made to close it the second she saw who it was._

"_Fae, wait. Please?" he begged her, putting a hand out to stop the door. _

"_I screwed up. I _know _that. I'm sorry. The last thing I _ever _want to do in this world is hurt you. I love you, Fae."_

_Elphaba pushed at the door, but he stood firm. _

"_No. I'm not letting you shut this door on me. And I'm not letting you run from me again," he said, reaching out with his free hand for her hand, in case she decided to try and hide in the bathroom again._

"_Because I worked too hard to get through those walls you've got around you, and I'm not letting you push me out again. Do you hear me?" he asked her, trying to see into her eyes. "You have to tell me what I can do to fix this. Because I am not letting you go, Fae. Never."_

_He could feel Elphaba shaking beneath his grip. "I- I don't know if you can fix this," she whispered brokenly, avoiding his gaze. "I should have stayed away from you. None of this should have happened. This- this was a mistake," she insisted, pulling from his grasp and moving back from the door._

_Fiyero's heart jumped into his throat, and in one movement, he'd stepped through the door, kicking it closed behind him and pinned her against the wall, his face so close to hers, Elphaba had no option to look him in the eyes._

"_Don't say that," he breathed. "Don't say that. This was not... is not a mistake. Me falling in love with you? It's the _only _thing that's ever given my life meaning. That is _not _a mistake."_

_He swallowed hard. "I know I screwed up," he said again. "I didn't think. I was just trying to protect you, which I _know _you don't need; but I love you. I know you pretend it doesn't bother you, but I know how much it really does hurt you what people say. I can't stand seeing you in pain, and it is _killing _me that this is my fault, Fae," he whispered torturedly._

"_But _please,_ Fae. There has to be a way for us to get past this. There _has _to be. Even if you have to kick me in the groin or whatever you feel the need to do. Please?"_

_There was the longest pause of Fiyero's life and then Elphaba began to sob weakly._

"_You hurt me," she sobbed. "And I... I want to trust you..."_

_Fiyero wrapped her in his arms, holding her so tightly he feared he might bruise her. "I know, I'm so sorry, Fae," he murmured in her ear, a lump in his throat. "Just... _please_ tell me you still love me."_

_Elphaba just sobbed harder, but sank into him and her arms slipped around his waist, which Fiyero prayed with every fibre of his being meant "yes". _

It had taken almost a month after that for their relationship to feel secure again. Elphaba had been shaken by the idea that she couldn't trust Fiyero any more, the person she had let in more than anyone in her entire life. And Fiyero had been so guilt-ridden over hurting her, as unintentional as it had been, that he had gone overboard trying to apologise.

Fiyero had worked hard to prove to Elphaba how much he loved her and that she _could_ trust him. It had shaken them both individually and as a couple, but in the end they came out stronger for it. Fiyero was never more grateful than the day Elphaba had given him a sign that they truly were ok. And that was the moment Fiyero knew he was going to marry her one day.

* * *

When Elphaba awoke the morning after her hen's night, it took her a few moments to realise what had woken her.

"Fabala?" Nessa called through the closed door, knocking gently. "You have a note."

Elphaba groaned slightly, and buried her face in her pillow.

"Another surprise from Yero?" she mumbled back sleepily.

"I don't think so. It doesn't look like his handwriting," her sister replied. "Can I come in?"

There was a faint murmur, which Nessa took as a yes and opened the door. She wheeled herself into the room and over to the bed, where she handed the note to Elphaba.

"Wow, the flowers are beautiful," she said, spotting the vase. "When did they come? Are they from Fiyero?"

"Another surprise. He's really bad at this 'no contact' thing," Elphaba said tiredly, half-heartedly opening the note.

Nessa giggled, which died off as Elphaba sat bolt upright in bed, her eyes wide.

"Elphaba? Is something wrong?" she asked anxiously.

Elphaba wordlessly handed her sister the note, which Nessa read aloud.

"Dear, Miss Elphaba. We are pleased to inform you that your wedding dress is ready for final fittings. Please call by our store at your earliest convenience so that any last-minute alterations can be performed. Yours sincerely, Bittie of _Bittie's Bridal Boutique_... oh my Oz!"

Galinda's head appeared around the doorframe. "Did someone mention 'wedding dress'?"

Nessa handed her the note, which Galinda read and squealed. "Oh, Sweet Oz! This is it! Well, what are we waiting for?! Elphie, get _up!" _she insisted, tugging on her best friend's arm impatiently.

Elphaba was jolted out of her shocked stupor, and couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Wait a sec, Glin. I'll have to send a note to Kellye and tell her to meet us there. And Kasmira, she'd probably like to see the dress. Then you have to let me shower and get dressed, ok?"

"Nessa and I will send the notes, _you_ shower," Galinda ordered her.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but agreed nonetheless.

She couldn't work out why she was so surprised, of course she had to see the dress at _some _stage before the wedding. Maybe all Galinda's talk about the dress being the real indicator of how well Fiyero was doing with the wedding was getting to her. Or maybe it was just that now that she knew she had a dress, it all suddenly felt very real.

She was getting married in a _week, _she realised, standing under the shower spray.

Elphaba spent the rest of her shower reassuring herself that it was ok to be a little nervous about her wedding day that she knew so little about.

Once the three girls arrived at the bridal boutique, they waited for Kasmira and Kellye to arrive before going in. Galinda was bouncing on the soles of her feet impatiently, and Elphaba was just quiet.

Nessa took her sister's hand gently. "It'll be fine, Fabala," she said comfortingly.

Elphaba squeezed her hand in reply.

"Oz I hope it's nothing like that," was all she said, staring up at the strapless, jewel-encrusted dress in the window with a huge flowing skirt.

"It's pretty!" Galinda insisted, but Elphaba just shook her head.

Once Kasmira and then Kellye had arrived, they stepped inside the store.

"Excuse me," Elphaba greeted the woman coming to assist them. "I'm looking for Bittie."

"I'm Bittie, dearie," the woman smiled. "How can I help you?"

"I'm Elphaba Thropp. I got-"

"Oh, Miss Elphaba! Please, come with me. Your friends can have a seat while we see about your dress."

Elphaba glanced over her shoulder and Kasmira nodded encouragingly. "We'll wait here, sweetheart."

Elphaba handed her bag to Nessa and followed Bittie to the back of the store and into a change room, where there was a black garment bag hanging on a hook.

"I think you'll be very pleased," Bittie beamed at her.

Elphaba managed a weak smile in response.

"Your sweetheart put a lot of effort into choosing the right dress for you, he wanted it to be perfect."

Elphaba's smile was more genuine this time. "He does that," she chuckled faintly.

Her heart was in her throat as Bittie unzipped the bag, and Elphaba got her first look at her wedding dress.

The first thing she noticed was the lace, and she bit her lip slightly, studying the dress in silence.

"It's a beautiful dress," she said finally. "I just... I don't know."

Bittie was prepared for this. Fiyero had warned her that this might happen.

"She won't object to the _dress _necessarily, she'll just object to the dress on _her. _If she objects to the dress, I'm in trouble," he'd sighed and Bittie had laughed.

"Why don't you try it on and see? It's so hard to tell when it's just hanging on a hook," she persuaded gently and Elphaba nodded reluctantly.

It _was _beautiful, and not too over the top. But seeing the lace, the train and the pure white of the gown made her uncertain.

Once she was in the dress, Bittie led her out to the girls without letting Elphaba see her reflection. She could hear Galinda chatting away about something or another to the others, and then Galinda's eyes spotted her best friend first.

Instantly, she cut herself off mid-sentence and clapped her hands over her mouth, tears springing to her eyes.

"Is it that bad?" Elphaba asked uncertainly.

Kasmira beamed at her, standing up and coming over to hug her. "Oh, sweetheart. It doesn't look bad at all. You look beautiful."

Elphaba flushed slightly.

"It's perfect, Fabala," Nessa said softly.

"And it fits perfectly," Bittie said happily. "I don't think we need to alter it at all."

"Galinda? What do you think?" Kellye asked the blonde.

Galinda jumped up and hurried across to hug Elphaba tightly. "You are going to be the most beautiful bride in all of Oz," she told her best friend. "Have I ever lied to you?"

"Yes," Elphaba replied immediately, grinning.

Galinda thought about that and then giggled. "Ok, fine. But trust me, Elphie. You look amazing. Fiyero did a good job," she admitted reluctantly, which made Elphaba smile.

She turned Elphaba to the nearest mirror so that Elphaba could see her reflection.

Elphaba didn't know what to say. She carefully turned so she could see the back and then gave a small nod.

"He _did _do alright, didn't he?"

"There's more," Bittie interjected gently. She disappeared momentarily and returned with two small boxes.

Out of one she pulled the blue shoes, which Elphaba couldn't help but give a small groan even as she slipped the stilettos on at Galinda's insistence. Out of the other box came the fascinator, which made Galinda squeal in delight.

"Oh, I was _hoping _he'd picked a veil!"

"It's not a long one," Nessa commented in disappointment.

"Hallelujah," Elphaba grinned, feeling a surge of affection for her fiancé.

"If I may?" Bittie gestured, and Elphaba nodded.

Bittie clipped it into her hair, and Galinda admired the effect.

"I love the idea of a long veil, but that looks so good," she admitted. "You'll have to wear your hair up, of course, Elphie. To show off the full look."

"What do you think, Elphaba?" Kellye asked her with a smile.

Elphaba glanced at her reflection once more. "It's not what I would have chosen," she replied easily. "But... it's beautiful. I'm really happy with it."

Galinda was still studying Elphaba carefully. "Here, Elphie. Sit for a moment," she said, ushering her friend to the chair she had been sitting on.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Elphaba rolled her eyes but obediently sat. Galinda carefully removed the fascinator, and then began fiddling with Elphaba's hair. Elphaba sat there patiently as Galinda pulled back her hair, until finally she replaced the veil.

"There," she said in satisfaction. "See what you think."

Kasmira helped Elphaba to her feet and back over to the mirror. It was just a rough bun, secured with a hair tie Elphaba had no idea where her friend had conjured it from; but she saw what Galinda meant about needing her hair up. It emphasised the veil, and when she turned slightly, Elphaba noticed it made the back of the dress stand out more.

Elphaba met her sister's gaze in the mirror, and noticed her younger sister was beaming.

"You look like a princess," Nessa explained, recognising the questioning look in her eyes.

Elphaba didn't know about that, but as she looked at herself, she saw something else- even if it wasn't a princess. She saw a bride. And once again it hit her, that this was real. It wasn't a dream and it wasn't some kind of trick. Fiyero loved her and they were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

Suddenly, her throat was tight and her eyes stung.

"I-I should get changed," she managed to get out, and hurried off to the change rooms before any of them could respond.

Elphaba drew the curtain closed behind her, kicked off the heels and pulled the veil from the hair, tugging Galinda's hair tie loose with it. It was then she realised she needed help to undo the tiny buttons in the back of the dress, and that her hands were shaking.

"Elphie?"

Galinda popped her head around the curtain, as Elphaba collapsed onto the stool in the corner of the tiny change room and buried her head in her lap.

"Elphie? What's wrong?" she asked quickly, slipping behind the curtain and crouching down before Elphaba, taking her hands comfortingly.

Elphaba shook her head silently and looked up just briefly. Galinda was shocked to see tears in her friend's eyes.

"Elphaba, what's wrong?" she asked more insistently, her tone anxious.

Elphaba shook her head again, trying to regain control of herself and not to let the tears fall.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," she choked out, blinking furiously. "I just... this is real, you know? It's actually happening. I'm getting _married... _in a _week._"

Galinda smiled and nodded. "Yeah," she agreed. "Nearly there."

"I never thought this would happen. And now... I keep help feel like there's been a mistake, like I'm living the life someone else is meant to have. I mean... Oz, Glin... I don't know how to be a wife. Or a _princess, _for that matter. Or- or a mother, and I..."

Elphaba's voice gave out and the first tear fell from her eye, and she couldn't stop the sob that burst from her lips as the other tears began to fall.

Galinda looked horrified for the briefest moment before she recovered and hugged Elphaba tightly, letting her best friend cry on her shoulder.

"Oh, Elphie," she murmured, gently stroking her hair as though she were a small child. Galinda knew everything that had happened to Elphaba and Fiyero during that time they had fought. She knew Elphaba had feared that their relationship was a mistake; but she hadn't known that fear still haunted her.

"Listen to me, it's _not_ a mistake," Galinda said firmly, pulling away to look her in the eye. "Fiyero _loves _you, and you _deserve_ to be loved. You deserve all of this."

Galinda knew how far Elphaba had come since they had first met, but it was moments like this that reminded the blonde that Elphaba was still the insecure green girl who had built walls around herself her entire life, and still felt responsible for her mother's death and her sister's fate.

"You have Kasmira to help you with the whole princess thing, no one expects you to know how to do that right away," Galinda reminded her gently. "And being a wife? There's no rulebook, sweetie. And... not that I know," she admitted. "But I don't think it's really any different from being a girlfriend. You just live together and you're stuck with him," she grinned and Elphaba couldn't help but chuckle tearily.

"When the time comes, Elphie, you are going to be a _fantastical _mother," Galinda added softly. "You practically raised Nessa, and I've seen how you are with her. And you won't be alone. You'll have so much help, from Kasmira, and me... I've already put dibs on being godmother and I plan to be awesome at it. And Fiyero... although I don't know how much help _he'll _be."

Elphaba laughed again, and wiped her eyes.

"Hey, you didn't think he could plan a good wedding either," she reminded her.

Galinda sniffed. "That remains to be seen. Although this dress _is _amazing. I don't know if I could have picked better myself," she admitted.

"I miss him," Elphaba admitted.

"He's your fiancé. You're allowed," Galinda giggled slightly.

"Thanks, Glin," Elphaba said softly.

Galinda smiled and hugged her again. "Best friend, silly. It's my job. Now," she added matter-of-factly. "Would you like some help with the buttons?"

Elphaba laughed. "Yes, please."

"Is Elphaba okay?" Nessa asked when Galinda returned a moment later.

Galinda nodded with a reassuring smile. "She's fine. Just a bit overcome with seeing her dress. And you know your sister," she lied with false brightness. "She doesn't like to show that she cries."

Nessa smiled faintly. "Old habits die hard, I suppose."

Galinda looked to Kellye. "Elphie asked me to ask you what was the wedding element... thing... for today? In all the excitement, she can't remember and I kind of rushed her to get here this morning," she laughed at herself.

Kellye chuckled. "The transport for the wedding."

"Oh that's easy. Carriage," Galinda replied immediately.

"Isn't it _Elphaba's _decision?" Kasmira asked her in amusement.

"Yes, but a carriage is the only practical answer," Galinda smiled. "Trust me on this. That's what Elphie would say."

When Elphaba returned a few minutes later, dressed in her normal dress again, no one called attention to her suspiciously red eyes. Instead, Kellye asked her about wedding transport.

"A carriage, of course. What else is there that makes sense?" was Elphaba's immediate reply, and Galinda grinned triumphantly.


	19. The Wedding Favours

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**Wicked **_**or the concept of the show **_**Don't Tell the Bride. **_**Just FYI.**

**AN. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter as much as I did! We're so close to the wedding! (The wedding starts chapter 23. Yep, starts. Not is. **_**Starts**_**). **

_**Beauty and the Beast **_**was amazing. I was just really happy to see David Harris again (it's been a while). Although the Beast is the meanest character I've seen him play so far (I've seen him as Fiyero and Emmett in Legally Blonde, so that says a lot!) and when he first came out and roared... I got the giggles!**

**Chapter 19: The Wedding Favours**

_Modern Ozian Weddings _had published an article in their May issue of the year, a guide to the best party favours couples should give to their guests at the wedding reception. When Galinda and Kellye mentioned it, Elphaba decided it was the best place to start.

She was feeling much calmer than she had the day before, or maybe she was just pretending she was feeling calmer, Elphaba wasn't quite sure. But as always, she had decided the best way to deal with it, was to keep busy.

"Ok, there's really a few different types of party favours you can give," Kellye explained. "You can go edible, sentimental or just something fun."

"Something fun?" Elphaba repeated.

Kellye nodded. "Yeah, things like bubbles or little puzzles... just something to amuse the guests. Edible... is fairly obvious. The most common option for that is chocolate, of course. And sentimental could be something that means something to the couple, or that the guests can just keep for a long time."

Elphaba nodded thoughtfully. "OK. I think I'd prefer that last one."

Galinda read aloud from the article. "_If you want something that your guests can keep long-term, possible suggestions are soap, bottle opener, photo frame, coaster, matchbook, bookmark, tea light candle, playing cards-"_

"Stop," Elphaba cut her off.

"Playing cards?" Nessa frowned, but her sister shook her head.

"The bookmark."

"I should have guessed," Galinda rolled her eyes teasingly.

"I think they'd be nice," Elphaba ignored the blonde. "You know, our names and the date. Simple, but a nice memento."

"It's a good choice," Kellye smiled.

"What's the bet Fiyero picks either food or something fun?" Nessa laughed.

"He will," Elphaba agreed.

"What's the best gift Fiyero's given you, Elphaba?" Kellye asked the bride-to-be. "Is he good at giving gifts?"

Elphaba paused. "I suppose he is, but I'm not very picky about gifts," she explained.

Galinda scoffed. "Elphie's the only person in Oz who doesn't like getting presents," she informed the reporter.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I'd have to say the best gift he's given me... is the gift he got me for our three month anniversary. It was right before school broke up for the summer," she explained.

"What was it?" Kellye asked her.

"A book," Elphaba replied with a smile.

"Not just any book," Galinda chimed in. "This really old book of fairytales that looks like it's falling apart. It's been written in and everything. Elphie loves it, I have no idea why."

Elphaba tried to keep her smile from spreading. There was only one person who knew why an old book of fairytales meant so much to her, and that was the person who had given it to her.

_Elphaba and Fiyero didn't often go out for fancy and expensive dates, Elphaba really wasn't comfortable with all the fuss and Fiyero knew better than to push. But when it came to their three month anniversary, and one of the last nights they'd have together before the summer; Elphaba didn't argue with the suggestion at both Fiyero's and Galinda's insistence. _

_Fiyero had been doing everything he could think of, trying to make it up to Elphaba after their... fight, for lack of a better word. They couldn't agree on what it was, but Fiyero said it was stupid to have a fight over a fight. Elphaba had to agree._

_Galinda was surprisingly anxious over the idea that the "incident" (her own term) might lead to Elphaba and Fiyero's breakup. _

"_I don't want to break up with him, Glin," Elphaba told her best friend quietly. "I love him. I just..."_

"_You aren't sure if you can trust him," Galinda finished sadly._

_Elphaba nodded. "I want to... I will. I just need time."_

"_I hope so."_

_Elphaba smiled faintly at the blonde. "As much as it hurts, the thought of... of not being with him... that hurts more. That has to count for something, right?"_

_Galinda helped Elphaba get ready for the date, her choices for Elphaba's wardrobe, hair and makeup oddly subdued when she had been given free reign for the evening._

"_Galinda? Why is it so important to you that Fiyero and I work things out?" Elphaba asked suddenly as Galinda brushed her hair._

_Galinda smiled. "Because. You two are supposed to be it."_

_Elphaba frowned. "It? What's 'it'?"_

"_It. The couple who get the happy ending," she said simply._

_She put the brush down and squished herself beside Elphaba on the seat at the vanity. "It's supposed to be you two that make it; that give me hope that one day I'll find someone who loves me as much as Fiyero loves you."_

_There was a lump in Elphaba's throat as she turned and hugged Galinda tightly. She didn't know what to say._

_Galinda laughed slightly and blinked away tears as she pulled away._

"_Come on, let's get you ready. Fiyero will be here soon."_

_The dress Galinda had picked for her Elphaba was a simple black, knee-length halter neck, with small black heels. She carefully arranged Elphaba's hair into a low bun that sat to the side of her head, and applied only the slightest makeup._

"_It sounds like Fiyero has a great night planned," Galinda commented as Elphaba slipped on her shoes._

"_Yeah," Elphaba sighed slightly. "I know why he's going to all this trouble, but I wish he wouldn't."_

"_You know Fiyero's all about the big gestures," Galinda smiled. "I think it's the whole royalty thing."_

_Elphaba chuckled. "Probably. I'm just tired," she waved off her apathy. "Finals and everything. I'm actually looking forward to going back to Munchkinland," she admitted._

"_Finals _are_ exhausting. Especially when you're taking an insane amounts of classes," Galinda teased and Elphaba made a face at her._

_They both knew that it wasn't just finals, and that Elphaba and Fiyero were both worried about their relationship. Elphaba was pretending that she wasn't not sleeping well, and Galinda was pretending not to notice. It was another reason Galinda wanted her friends to work things out._

_Fiyero greeted Elphaba with a warm smile when she opened the door to his knock._

"_Hey. You look beautiful. How was your final?" he asked, kissing her softly._

"_Fine, I think," she replied. "I'm just glad it was my last one."_

"_I know the feeling," Fiyero agreed._

_As they left the girls' dorm building and headed down the road, they were silent. And it wasn't a comfortable silence as it once had been. Fiyero had always loved that they didn't have to talk when they were together, it was what made their relationship so easy. And it was gone now. And Fiyero didn't relish the idea of going to sit in an expensive, formal restaurant to endure it._

"_You know what?" he said suddenly, stopping in his tracks and making Elphaba startle._

"_Are you hungry?"_

_She frowned. "Not... not especially," she admitted._

_Fiyero looked at her closely and saw the shadows under her eyes Galinda couldn't hide with makeup. _

"_You're tired."_

_That wasn't anything Elphaba didn't already know. "Where are you going with this?" she asked him._

"_Do you just want to get some sandwiches or something and go back to my room and just talk? Or sit?" he asked and Elphaba's eyes filled with light._

"_Ok," she agreed immediately. "I wish you'd had this idea an hour earlier," she commented, looking down at what she was wearing, and Fiyero laughed._

_So there they were, in formalwear, in Fiyero's suite, eating sandwiches. Fiyero at first refused to change, knowing Elphaba couldn't unless she returned to her own room; but Elphaba insisted it was ridiculous for him to stay in his suit when he had much more comfortable clothes at hand._

"_Besides, the dress is alright, compared to some of the stuff Galinda's made me wear," she pointed out, and Fiyero finally agreed and changed into something more comfortable._

_When he emerged from his bedroom, Elphaba was standing at the window, staring out over the campus. He quietly stood behind her, and slipped his arms around her waist._

"_Galinda told me that you and I are supposed to be it."_

_Fiyero frowned. "What's 'it'?"_

_Elphaba smiled faintly, even though he couldn't see it. "That's what I asked."_

"_And?"_

"_The couple who gets their happy ending," she whispered in reply, and Fiyero's grip on her tightened._

"_Oh."_

"_I didn't know what to say to her," she admitted shakily. _

_Fiyero's heart clenched. "Fae-"_

"_I'm tired," she interrupted, turning to face him. "I'm _so _tired, Yero. I hate this. I just... I want everything to go back to how it was," she murmured, burying her face against his chest._

_Fiyero kissed the top of her head gently, softly stroking her back. "Me too," he said in a whisper. "It will. It has to."_

_Abruptly, he released her. "Wait, I've got something for you."_

_Leaving Elphaba standing there, puzzled, he disappeared for a moment, before returning with a wrapped parcel._

"_I've been looking for this for ages," he explained. "I finally found it and it arrived this morning."_

"_How long is ages?" Elphaba asked in surprise, as he handed it to her._

"_About two and a half months."_

_It was fairly big, and as Elphaba took it, it felt to her like-_

"_A book?"_

"_Open it and see," he grinned. _

_Elphaba hesitated. "I didn't get you anything, we said we weren't doing gifts," she began guiltily, but Fiyero gently cut her off._

"_It's not an anniversary gift, Fae. It's just a gift... that you're getting on our anniversary... but it's not an anniversary gift," he explained._

_Elphaba carried the parcel over to the couch and sat down to open it. Fiyero sat beside her, and looked oddly nervous as he watched her open it._

_When she pulled away the wrapping paper, the parcel was revealed to be an extremely old leather-bound book, with a faded picture of a huge tree on the front cover with the words "Fairy Tales." Elphaba gaped wordlessly between the book and her boyfriend, unable to speak._

"_This... it's like the one my mother used to read to me," she breathed finally. _

"_Open it," Fiyero urged her quietly._

_Elphaba carefully opened the cover, her long, green fingers carefully brushing each page as it was turned. And then she stopped, seeing the handwritten words covering the page before the contents._

_There were several lines, all in different handwriting. But what made Elphaba's breath catch, was the fourth handwriting. The handwriting Elphaba immediately recognised._

"Fairy tales were not my escape from reality as a child; rather, they were my reality - for mine was a world in which good and evil were not abstract concepts, and like fairy-tale heroines, no magic would save me unless I had the wit and heart and courage to use it wisely."

"_That's... that's my mother's handwriting," she breathed, running her fingers over the words._

_She looked over at Fiyero, feeling completely overwhelmed. "How did you...?"_

"_You mentioned it on our sixth date," Fiyero reminded her gently. "There was that family at the table next to us who had the little girl-"_

"_Who lost her tooth biting into her caramel tart," Elphaba finished, recalling the memory. "And all she cared about was how much money the Tooth Fairy was going to bring her."_

_Fiyero nodded with a smile. "We started talking about myths, and fairytales... and you mentioned this book. Passed down from generation to generation, mother to child. Every mother inscribing a quote in the book for their child before passing it down."_

"_And my father threw it away," she whispered. _

"_Because he said you were too old for fairytales and they were rubbish," Fiyero said. "I kept thinking about it, and I hoped that he might have just given it away to a used bookshop or something, instead of actually throwing it out. So, I sent enquiries to what I'm sure was _every _bookshop in Oz, and anyone else I could think of. Finally, I got a letter from someone near Mount Runcible of all places. This guy's niece had died of some illness and his sister was donating all her books and things. And there was the book. So... I bought it."_

_Elphaba was in shock. "But... how did you know it was the right book? Or what it looked like?"_

_Fiyero grinned. "I was hoping there wouldn't be too many books of fairy tales with four different inscriptions in it," he admitted. "And as for the description... you go into pretty deep detail when you ramble, have you noticed? It's kind of adorable."_

_Elphaba didn't answer or react at all, and it took Fiyero a second to realise that she was crying._

"_Fae?" he asked anxiously, moving closer to her. "What is it?"_

"_I- I didn't know th-that," she wept, choking on the words. _

"_Well, it's not a _bad _thing," Fiyero hastily reassured her, thinking that was why she was crying. "I love it."_

"_You remembered something I just mentioned on our _sixth _date," she continued. "You spent _months_ looking for this... for me. I never told you... I never said the book was important."_

"_Well... no," Fiyero said awkwardly. "But, I knew it was. You wouldn't have mentioned it otherwise. And I knew you don't have much of anything that was your mother's and-"_

_He was cut off as Elphaba tilted her face up and kissed him deeply. _

"_I love you," she whispered, pulling away and breaking the kiss._

_Fiyero gently wiped away a stray tear from her cheek. "I love you too. More than anything," he murmured._

_Wrapped in his arms, Elphaba turned her attention back to the book, and her mother's words. _

"_I didn't remember... what she wrote. I couldn't remember."_

"_How old were you? When your father threw it out?"_

"_Around six or seven, I guess."_

"_So... that one," Fiyero said, pointing to the words above Melena's. "That's your grandmother's writing? What she wrote for your mom?"_

_Elphaba nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."_

_They went through the book together, all the faint memories Elphaba had of her mother washing over her as they turned the pages._

_Finally, Fiyero took note of the time and grimaced. "Wow, it's late. Glin's probably going to be wondering where you are."_

"_She's not my keeper, she doesn't have to wait up for me. She'll _know_ I'm with you," Elphaba grumbled, but knew she should return to her own room._

_Fiyero wrapped up the last few sandwiches for Elphaba to take back with her, as Elphaba collected her things. She waved him off when he offered to walk her back to her room, and Fiyero reluctantly conceded._

"_Thank you," Elphaba told him, somewhat shyly, as they stood as his door. "For tonight... for my book."_

_Fiyero kissed her gently. "You're welcome. Happy anniversary, Fae. I love you."_

_Elphaba smiled. "I love you."_

_When she had gone, Fiyero was about to head to bed when he noticed something on the coffee table. There, in Elphaba's handwriting, was a note on the paper that the fairytale book had been wrapped in. _

"If you want a happy ending, you have to go out and take it."

_Fiyero smiled, and he suddenly felt a hundred pounds lighter. This was Elphaba's way of saying that they were going to be ok. They were going to be it._

The book remained among Elphaba's most treasured possessions. She had kept it secret from her father, and even from Nessa, who had no memory of the book in the first place. She had considered many times letting Galinda in on the secret of why this ratty old book was so special to her; but for some reason, she never did.

Just Fiyero remembering the book, and being able to discern its significance from a mere mention; plus, all the trouble he had gone to in order to find the book... Elphaba couldn't ever imagine a more perfect gift.

* * *

The girls had been right in guessing that Fiyero was looking at wedding favours that were either edible or something frivolous. Although between Micah and Boq, actually deciding on something was making it a lot harder than Fiyero thought it should be.

"Can't we just give people alcohol?" Fiyero whined, after what felt like his thousandth suggestion had been rejected.

"Not in our budget," Micah shook his head. "Unless you want the bottles to be about the size of a thimble."

"You can get bottles that small?!" Corin asked brightly. "Aw, man I want some!"

"To do what with exactly?" Boq frowned.

"Um, to pretend I'm a giant, of course," Corin replied as though that was a stupid question.

Micah rolled his eyes. "Come on, Yero. Think."

"Cookies? Chocolate?" Fiyero suggested half-heartedly. "Gumball machine?"

Corin's face lit up. "_Yes! _Gumball machine!"

Fiyero grinned. "Right? How cool would that be?"

Boq and Micah exchanged grimaces. "Don't you want something more... meaningful?" Boq asked tentatively.

"What's more meaningful than a gumball machine?" Corin wondered aloud.

"Corin, a _sock _is more meaningful than a gumball machine," Micah replied sardonically.

"I think you're exaggerating there a little, Micah," Fiyero laughed.

"Why don't we put..._gumball machines_," Ioulia seemed to struggle saying the words, at least without making a face. "On the short list for now, and see if you can't think of anything... else?"

"'Else' meaning 'better'," Boq informed Fiyero and Corin.

While Fiyero reluctantly returned to the past issues of _Modern Ozian Weddings, _Corin returned to the books on wedding planning he had bought.

"A popular trend in Munchkinland is for the bride and groom to give their guests pot plants as wedding favours," he read aloud.

"Is that true, Boq?"

Boq paused. "Er... it was thirty years ago when my _parents _got married, I think. I can't say about now, I haven't been to many weddings. Corin, how old is that book?"

Corin checked the publishing date in the front. "About thirty years," he admitted. "Why pot plants?"

Boq shrugged. "The point is as the plant grows, the marriage grows or something. And something about how roots keep the plant alive, and keep the marriage strong... I don't know. But my parents still have one of the plants from their wedding. It's huge now."

Corin wrinkled his nose. "That sounds kind of cheesy."

"I think it's nice," Fiyero said thoughtfully. "Symbolic. It ties in with the whole tree thing and how I proposed to Fae."

"Do you want to do that?" Micah asked, unable to hide the hopeful note in his tone that Fiyero would pick something that was _not_ a gumball machine.

"Hmm... put it on the short list," Fiyero replied and Micah rolled his eyes.

"So, the short list now reads 'gumball machines' and 'pot plants'. Gee, what a dilemma," Boq said sarcastically.

"I'm gonna go with the gumball machines," Fiyero declared.

Micah and Boq groaned as Corin cheered.

"Well," Corin said happily, shutting his book and getting to his feet. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go work on my speech for the wedding."

"You're still working on that?" Micah asked him. "You know you only have another few days right?"

"You can't rush perfection, Micah," Corin called back over his shoulder.

"Have I mentioned I'm really looking forward to seeing Elphaba's face when she gets to the altar and sees Corin there to marry you guys?" Boq asked Fiyero.

"Once or twice," Fiyero replied vaguely, only half-listening.

"Shall we have some coffee?" Micah suggested.

"Oh, yes I believe we shall," Fiyero grinned, mocking his friend.

Micah rolled his eyes. "You're an ass, Tiggular."

Five minutes later, Corin stuck his head in the room.

"Ok, so I found this thing that said it can be a good idea to quote a poem or song lyrics at a wedding," he began.

"Oh no," Fiyero heard Micah mutter.

"And well... I hate poetry. So, I've been trying to pick some good song lyrics. Can I test some out on you guys?

"Sure," Fiyero agreed.

Corin cleared his throat and began to read. "'The power of love is a curious thing. Make a one man weep, make another man sing. Change a hawk to a little white dove. _More_ than a feeling... that's the _power_ of love,'" he read dramatically in a solemn voice.

The other boys grimaced as one. "The love thing is good... but I don't think it works," Micah said.

Corin nodded. "Ok. How about this one? 'We're going to the chapel and we're gonna get married-"

"No," Fiyero interrupted. "Nope. Just no."

Corin sighed, he had really liked that one. "_Fine. '_Listen with your heart, listen to your soul. Inside you'll find the answer, to take you to the place you need to go. Listen with your heart, listen and your heart will let you know; no matter where you are, the truth is never far, just listen and your heart will lead you home.'"

"That's really nice," Boq said, sounding surprised.

"It is, I like that," Fiyero agreed. "I don't know if it's right for the wedding though. It doesn't really have anything to do with love or anything like that."

"Fair enough," Corin shrugged. "That'll be a maybe, shall it? What about this one? I tried to add a bit of spirituality to the ceremony."

"Oh boy," Micah sighed, and Fiyero nudged him.

"Be more supportive," he ordered and gave his full attention to Corin.

"'God put us here on this carnival ride, we close our eyes never knowing where it will take us next. Babies are born and at the same time, someone's taking their last breath.'"

"That's... kind of morbid, isn't it?" Ioulia asked tentatively.

"What's 'this carnival ride'?" Fiyero asked.

"Life?" suggested Micah.

"I've got one more!" Corin spoke over them. "Ready? 'I believe the sun should never set upon an argument. I believe we place our happiness in other people's hands.'"

The boys exchanged impressed looks and small nods, thinking this was it. Then Corin kept reading.

"I believe that junk food tastes so good because it's bad for you."

Fiyero and Micah exchanged odd looks, and Micah simply shrugged.

"I believe your parents did the best job they knew how to do-"

"Hey!" Fiyero protested. "What sort of song is this?! Give me that," he ordered, snatching the sheet of paper from Corin's hands.

Fiyero read it and then rolled his eyes. "Corin, no. Look at this line! 'I believe that trust is more important than monogamy.' You want to read _that _at my _wedding?!"_

"I wasn't going to read _that _bit!" Corin protested. "Look at this line- 'I believe in love surviving death into eternity.' _That's _romantic, isn't it?"

"Not that song," Fiyero told him firmly and Corin sighed.

"Fine. Back to the drawing board," he sighed, and left the room.

"Elphaba's going to _kill _you," Boq informed Fiyero.

Fiyero just sighed.

**AN. Check my blog for all the songs Corin used. Gumball machines are the rare thing I don't actually know if they'd be in Oz, but... artistic license on this one little thing, ok?**

**I'm posting this now because school starts tomorrow (gulp) and I can't guarantee I'll be able to post it in the morning. Until I get into a routine, the next few updates may be... oddly timed.**


	20. The Rings

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**Wicked **_**or the concept of the show **_**Don't Tell the Bride. **_**Just FYI.**

**AN. In the last chapter, I forgot to mention that the idea for the book Fiyero found for Elphaba came from Stephanie (I just added the family heritage quote part)! Thanks Steph! **

**School is... so far good but utterly exhausting. Everyone is very nice, but this school is huge! I'm just trying not to get lost right now.**

**This chapter has the second last flashback! (The last planned one anyway. There's a bonus flashback later on that came out of nowhere)**

**Chapter 20: The Rings**

Fiyero had had Elphaba's engagement ring specially designed and ordered from the Emerald City; so it made perfect sense for the boys to return to the store to choose the wedding rings.

"What kind of ring is the engagement ring? It'll have to match the wedding rings, won't it?" Boq asked Fiyero, as they gazed over the many cases of rings.

"It's white gold," Fiyero answered. "But if Fae asks, its silver."

The others turned to him in confusion.

"Um, come again, Yero?" Micah asked.

"Fae's always said that white gold is too expensive, and it looks pretty much like silver anyway," Fiyero explained. "But... I couldn't resist. So far, I don't think she knows."

Boq rolled his eyes. "She knows."

"Did she say something to you?" Fiyero asked the Munchkin.

"No, but it's _Elphaba. _She'll know. She just hasn't said anything."

Fiyero considered his words thoughtfully. "That does sound like her," he agreed. Knowing his future wife, she'd sit on the knowledge for a time and then bring it up when he was least expecting it.

"Mr Tiggular?"

Fiyero looked up to greet the man behind the counter. "Khan! Hi, how are you?" he asked with a smile, shaking the hand of the man who had helped him design the engagement ring.

"She said yes?"

Fiyero grinned broadly. "She said yes," he nodded happily.

"Congratulotions," Khan smiled. "When's the big day?"

"Five days."

Khan couldn't quite hide his surprise. "Wow. That's very soon."

Fiyero chuckled, not wanting to explain the whole magazine article thing. "I'm impatient," he said instead, and Khan laughed.

"So, we're looking at wedding rings today?"

"Yes, please."

"White gold to match the engagement ring?"

Fiyero nodded again, and they followed Khan over to a display case.

"Now, we have some very nice sets here. Some that have both rings with stones, some that are both plain and sets that have the male ring plain and the woman's ring with a stone."

"What do you guys think?" Fiyero asked the boys.

"I think plain would be best," Boq commented.

"You don't want _too _plain," Corin argued.

"Any thoughts, Yero?"

"I'm kind of tossing up between either the two plain ones, or plain for me and something with a stone for Fae," Fiyero answered Micah absently, gazing over the rings before him.

"That set is nice," Corin pointed. One was plain and the other was plain with small diamonds along the top and bottom of the band.

Fiyero frowned slightly. "I was thinking of something... thinner. Fae has such... skinny fingers. And the band on her engagement ring is pretty thin..."

"If I may make a suggestion," Khan interrupted, and pulled out a set of rings. "These are just in, and very lovely."

The male ring was plain but thinner than the one Corin had suggested; whilst the other was thing and embedded with tiny diamonds in a kind of twisted pattern.

"That is _gorgeous," _Ioulia breathed.

"It is beautiful," Fiyero agreed softly. "Do you think Elphaba would like it?"

"You're the one who's going to know that the best," Micah pointed out.

Fiyero took a breath, and stared at the rings before him. Designing Elphaba's engagement ring had been so easy, he wasn't sure why this was so much harder.

"Alright. I'll get them," he told Khan.

"Excellent, sir. Would you like the bride's ring to be engraved?"

Fiyero paused for a moment, then smiled softly. "Yeah. Thank you."

He scribbled a few words on a piece of paper and handed it to Khan. There was the usual business to be taken care of, payment and getting Fiyero's ring size. Fiyero was just grateful they still had Elphaba's ring size on file, because he didn't think he'd be able to remember it and he couldn't afford to mess it up at this point.

"I can rush this through and have them ready in a few hours, if that's convenient," Khan offered.

"That would be great, thanks," Fiyero replied.

While they waited, the boys decided to go get lunch.

"I can't believe this is almost finished."

"I know. We did it," Fiyero grinned at Boq.

"And you only sent Elphaba one secret note," Micah teased.

Fiyero glowered at him. "Thanks, Micah. Forgive me for missing my fiancée."

"What did you get engraved on the ring?" Corin asked.

"You'll see," Fiyero replied vaguely.

"It feels so strange that you're getting _married," _Micah shook his head.

"I still can't believe you got Elphaba to go out with you in the first place," Boq grinned.

"I can't believe you didn't screw it up."

Fiyero smiled. "I'm just lucky I screwed it up after she'd fallen in love with me," he said lightly.

"Well, you can't have screwed it up _that _badly, or we wouldn't be planning your wedding ," Micah pointed out reasonably.

That was true, although Fiyero still thought he was the luckiest man in Oz. From their very first date, Fiyero had known that what he and Elphaba had was worth any changes or risks that had to be taken, or any work that must be done. Elphaba was worth it.

_For their first date, Fiyero made reservations at a restaurant in town that was nice, but not too formal or expensive. He wanted to make sure Elphaba was as comfortable as possible, and spare her the process of one of Galinda's makeovers. _

"_Hey," he greeted her brightly, as she opened the door to his knock dressed in a simple gray skirt and black top._

"_Hi," she replied, blushing._

_Fiyero loved when she blushed, it was so different from the tough exterior she always tried to present. _

"_This is for you," he said, handing her the single poppy he had brought with him._

_Elphaba looked at the little flower in surprise, like she wasn't sure what to do with it. "Thank you," she finally said, taking it from him._

_Fiyero knew the flower wasn't necessary, but he also knew that this wasn't just their first date, that this was Elphaba's first date ever. So, he thought that was deserving of a flower. _

_Elphaba was quiet as they walked to the restaurant, which Fiyero put down to nerves. Once they reached the restaurant and ordered, she did seem to relax and loosen up a little, although she was still quiet- for her._

_The conversation didn't exactly flow, but the silences in the conversation weren't entirely uncomfortable either. Gradually, Elphaba became more like herself and the conversation came more easily. After dessert, Fiyero paid the bill against Elphaba's offer to split it, and walked her back to her room._

_Elphaba grew quiet again at the end of the night, and she held herself stiffly. Fiyero almost took held of her hand, but his courage failed him at the last moment. _

"_So," he said, as they reached her door._

"_Thank you for tonight," she blurted in a rush. "I, um... it was... it was nice."_

_Fiyero gathered his courage and gently took Elphaba's hands in his. In that moment, she reminded him of the moment with the Lion Cub when she'd reached out and touched his face; and it was all he could do not to kiss her._

_But he was conscious that just as this was her first date, Elphaba (to his knowledge, anyway) had never been kissed. And he wanted her first kiss to be... perfect. _

_Instead, he raised her hand to his mouth and gently kissed the back of it, which made her blush harder._

"_You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow?"_

_She nodded, already reaching to open her dorm room door. "Yeah. Thank you. Goodnight," she said and slipped through the door into the room._

Finally, it was time for the boys to return to Khan and pick up the wedding rings.

"Here you are, Mr Tiggular. Sized and engraved," Khan said, as he handed them over.

"Thank you," Fiyero replied sincerely.

"Can we see what you had engraved on the ring now?" Corin asked impatiently.

Fiyero laughed and carefully handed Elphaba's wedding ring over. As the boys and Ioulia leaned in, they saw a few simple words now etched into the band.

"'_Today's promise and every day. I love you'," _Micah read aloud. "That's nice, Yero."

Fiyero beamed. "Thanks."

Ioulia smiled. "So you managed to say 'I will always love you' without actually saying it."

"Very sneaky," Boq laughed.

Fiyero chuckled. "Thank you."

He had debated a few other things to say, but ultimately, those seven words said everything he wanted. Fiyero couldn't wait for Elphaba to be his wife.

* * *

Elphaba was exhausted as she, Nessarose and Kellye followed Galinda into a jewellery store.

She hadn't slept well the night before, and although they would have been happy picking hypothetical rings from a brochure; Galinda had insisted they had to go to a store and look at them in reality.

"Do you have any thoughts, Fabala?"

Elphaba shrugged in reply to her sister's question. "Not really. I prefer silver, but if Fiyero and I were doing this together, we'd pick white gold. To match my engagement ring," she explained.

"Fiyero thinks I think it's silver," she grinned and Nessa laughed.

"Are you planning on letting him know that you know?"

"Eventually," she chuckled.

Kellye giggled. "So, do you want to look at silver or white gold bands, then?"

"Silver," Elphaba decided.

"So, why didn't you sleep well last night?" Galinda asked Elphaba, linking her arm through her best friends. She was feeling slightly bad about dragging Elphaba out of the apartment; which was just an indication of how tired Elphaba looked.

"You're not getting sick, are you?"

"No, Glin," Elphaba reassured her. "I just... couldn't shut my brain off. I kept going over everything for the wedding."

"But... you don't know anything. All you have to do is get dressed and show up," Galinda reminded her.

"I know. But I keep wondering what Fiyero's doing or the plans he's made..."

"Elphie, you'll drive yourself crazy doing that!" Galinda exclaimed. "We still have five days."

"I know," Elphaba said again. "I'm fine. Let's look at rings, ok?"

"Something simple?" Nessa guessed, just knowing her sister.

"Yeah," Elphaba agreed.

It didn't take long before Elphaba picked a matching pair of simple, thin silver bands; and once Galinda and Nessa approved, they returned to the apartment.

Galinda and Nessa ordered Elphaba to go have a lie down, and for once, Elphaba didn't argue.

"Elphie will be fine. You know she over thinks everything," Galinda reassured Nessa.

"She does," Nessa agreed. "I think she's done really well to get this far with no control over anything."

"I still need to finish my maid of honour speech," Galinda sighed. "I've barely started. It's just... there's so much to say, you know?"

"I know what you mean," Nessa said with a smile. "We've been there for their entire relationship, from their first kiss."

Galinda glowed. "I love that moment."

"Wait, you _witnessed _their first kiss?" Kellye raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Us and about half the campus," Nessa giggled. She looked to Galinda. "Do you want to tell the story?"

Galinda nodded eagerly.

"Well, it was about two days after their first date," she began.

_Two days after their first date, and Elphaba still wasn't sure if there would be a second._

"_But... I thought you liked him," Galinda said, her face falling._

"_I do," Elphaba admitted, blushing slightly. "But... I just feel panicked. Every time I'm around him. I have no idea what to say, or do... is it supposed to be that way?"_

"_Elphie, you just need to relax," Galinda tried to soothe her. "Fiyero already knows you, remember? And he likes you exactly the way you are. There's nothing to be nervous about."_

"_I don't know how to relax," the green girl said miserably. "And no matter what... I _feel... _I don't know if it's worth me giving myself an ulcer."_

"_You're over thinking this," Galinda said gently._

"_Well, Fiyero hasn't asked me out again, either," Elphaba pointed out._

"_He will. Guys live by this stupid rule... it's like three days before they can ask a girl out again," the blonde explained._

_Elphaba frowned. "Why?"_

_Galinda giggled. "Who knows. It's just how it is."_

_When she saw Fiyero later that day, Galinda pulled him aside to warn him on what Elphaba was thinking._

"_I'm giving her an _ulcer?!" _Fiyero exclaimed in alarm._

"_She's just scared," Galinda reassured him patiently. "You forget, all this is _completely _new to her."_

"_I haven't forgotten," Fiyero replied, flashing back to when they had said goodnight after their date the other night._

_They met the others in the cafeteria for dinner that night, and when he saw Elphaba, Fiyero couldn't help but smile._

"_Hi."_

"_Hi," she replied shyly. _

_Throughout dinner, Fiyero kept a close watch on Elphaba, mindful of Galinda's words. During their date, he had put any signs of nerves down to her being nervous, it was after all, their first date. _Her _first date. _

_But now, even with Galinda, Boq and Nessa there, Elphaba avoided his gaze and spoke little, and when Fiyero reached for the salt and his fingers brushed hers, she jumped a mile and went rigid._

'Just give her time,' _Galinda had said, but Fiyero didn't want to make Elphaba this uncomfortable, no matter what he felt for her and what he thought she might feel for him. But that didn't mean he was giving up. _

"_So, Fae," he asked casually, falling into step with her as they left the cafeteria after dinner. "Do you have plans for Saturday night?"_

_Elphaba looked oddly startled. "What?"_

"_Saturday night. You doing anything?"_

_Elphaba was caught off guard. She had taken Galinda at her word of the "three day rule", so she hadn't been expecting Fiyero to ask her out until tomorrow at least. Not to mention she still wasn't sure it was worth the complete panic and unease she was constantly feeling._

"_I... I don't know," she finally replied._

_Fiyero wasn't deterred. "Well, why don't you check and let me know? Maybe we can grab dinner again or something?" he suggested._

_Elphaba hesitated and then nodded. "OK. Um... maybe. I'll... I'll let you know."_

_Fiyero smiled gently. "OK."_

_He masked his disappointment. Maybe that's all he and Elphaba would get, one date. Maybe that was it. He hoped he was wrong, but he wouldn't push her._

_The group came to the point where Boq and Fiyero went one way and the girls went the other to return to their respective dorm rooms. _

"_Goodnight," Nessa addressed the boys with a warm smile._

"'_Night," Boq replied._

"_See you at breakfast?" Fiyero asked, looking at Elphaba._

_She nodded, lowering her gaze slightly. "Yeah. Goodnight," she added softly, and the three girls headed off._

_They were almost at Madame Morrible's private quarters, to drop Nessa off, when there was a shout from behind them. _

"_Fae!"_

_Many students milling around looked over at the yell, Elphaba and the girls included, and they saw Fiyero jogging towards them._

"_What in Oz's name?" Elphaba murmured to herself, heading towards him._

"_Fiyero, what's go-"_

_She didn't get to finish as Fiyero reached her before he'd cupped her face in his hands, drew her to him and kissed her deeply. It wasn't the sweet and gentle kiss Fiyero had wanted for Elphaba's first kiss; this was the kiss he had wanted to give her that day in the clearing with the Lion Cub. It was full of raw emotion, and took Elphaba completely by surprise._

_When he finally pulled away, Elphaba's eyes were wide and at a utter loss for words._

"_What... I... why..."_

"_No matter what happens with us," he murmured breathlessly. "I'm not giving anyone else the chance to be your first kiss."_

_He kissed her again, softer this time. "I'll see you in the morning," he said casually and then walked away, oblivious to the gobsmacked stares of everyone around them, Elphaba included._

_Galinda and Nessa cautiously approached Elphaba, who was still standing there, staring after Fiyero._

"_Elphaba?"_

"_Elphie, are you ok?"_

_Elphaba finally found her voice. "I... what just happened?" she asked faintly._

_Galinda couldn't help but smile slightly. "I think that was Fiyero earning himself a second date."_

Kellye was smiling. "I've met Fiyero exactly once, and that story does not surprise me at all."

"It's all those sort of things that make me think Fiyero could pull off an amazing and romantic wedding," Nessa said.

Galinda nodded. "It's actually knowing Fiyero and knowing Corin that make you _really _doubt it," she muttered, and Kellye and Nessa laughed.

**AN. And just in case you haven't actually realised the dates (as I have. I'm seeing them, but if it's important, it takes awhile to click. I just realised Friday is my mum's birthday), Wicked Awards voting closes tomorrow (Jan 30****th****). **


	21. The Vows

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**Wicked **_**or the concept of the show **_**Don't Tell the Bride. **_**Just FYI.**

**AN. Almost at the wedding! Actually, we're almost at the end. Only another 3 chapters after this one! This one is a short chapter, (sorry) but the next two are really long.**

**And OMO. You guys... if you don't know, the winners for all the Author categories in the Wicked Awards were announced last night (Story categories are still to come); and I won third place in Best OneShot Author category; and first place in Best Author and Best Romance Author categories. I was lying here with food poisoning when the email came through and... this is my 3rd Wicked Awards, and I realised it's the 3rd year I've been voted Best Author and Best Romance Author.**

**I am so so so thankful and grateful for everyone who voted for me. Even if I don't win any of the story categories, to be voted Best Author even for one year is such an amazing honour, let alone three times. Thank you! I don't know what else to say!**

**Chapter 21: The Vows**

This was it. The last day of wedding planning, and four days before the actual wedding.

"So, when it comes to the vows," Kellye explained to them. "You have to decide if you want to write your own vows, or if you want to use traditional vows."

"_Oh, _you should write your own!" Galinda cried. "It's so romantic!"

Elphaba cringed. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Nessa frowned.

"I don't really fancy the idea of spilling my guts about my feelings in front of everyone," Elphaba replied.

Galinda and Nessa both knew that wasn't really Elphaba's thing, so they didn't push the issue.

"So, something traditional?" Galinda asked.

"Yeah. But nothing religious," Elphaba added to Nessa, before her sister could say anything.

"Fair enough," Nessa agreed.

Kellye and Galinda had a collection of different wedding vow templates, and they began to sort through them, looking for one Elphaba liked.

"_In the presence of God and these our friends I take thee to be my husband/wife, promising with Divine assistance to be unto thee a loving and faithful husband/wife so long as we both shall live," _Nessa read.

"No," Elphaba said immediately, shaking her head.

"It was worth a try," her sister chuckled, and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"This one's nice!" Galinda said, looking over one. "Listen, Elphie. _I, (name), take you, (name), to be my friend, my lover, the (mother/father) of my children and my (husband/wife). I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."_

Elphaba took the sheet of paper from her friend and read it over herself. "It's nice, but... I don't know if it's _me. _Isn't that what wedding vows are supposed to be? Just... the truth?"

"That's a really honest approach," Kellye said, with an approving smile. "Do you think Fiyero has that same mentality?"

Elphaba considered that. "I think so... I hope so. The thing about Fiyero is that... he is a romantic, as I'm sure you've noticed by now," she laughed lightly. "And he's a lot more comfortable than I am with expressing his feelings. So, that may influence the decision he makes regarding the vows."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know..."

"I do," Galinda interrupted, smiling at her best friend. "Fiyero loves you. And he loves you because you saw through who he was pretending to be. So, he's not going to hide how much he loves you."

Elphaba and Fiyero had been together for two and a half years, and never once had Elphaba thought of it like that before now.

"Where did _that _come from?!" she demanded, impressed.

Galinda waved a hand. "Oh, _please, _Elphie. It's so obvious."

Elphaba exchanged a glance with her sister, and Nessa shrugged as Galinda returned to sifting through the different samples of wedding vows.

"Here, Fabala. This one," Nessa said suddenly, handing her sister a piece of paper.

Elphaba took it and read it silently. "_I, (name), take you, (name), to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the (man/woman) you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."_

She smiled softly. "That's perfect, Nessa."

Galinda read it over Elphaba's shoulder, and beamed at Nessa. "It is perfect. It's so them. Great job, Nessa."

* * *

Fiyero had a few clear ideas about what he wanted for their wedding vows. Like Elphaba, he didn't want anything religious. Unlike Elphaba, he wasn't opposed to writing their own vows. And he one firm rule, that Elphaba wouldn't have expected.

"None of this 'til death do us part' nonsense," he told the boys.

"What do you want instead? 'For as long as we both shall live'?" Boq asked. "'Until the end of my days'? What?"

Fiyero shook his head. "No, none of that."

"Until one of us gets fat?" Corin suggested.

Fiyero glared at him. "No."

"Then until what?" Micah asked.

"Until... never."

"Aw, that's sweet, Yero. You're such a romantic sap," Corin said cheerfully.

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Have I told you that I can't wait until _you _fall in love and get married?"

Corin scoffed. "Yeah, that's not going to happen yet. I am way too young, handsome and awesome to settle down at this stage in my life."

Fiyero coughed. "Dude, please. I'm trying to eat," he said, holding up the toast in his hand.

"Can we get back to this please?" Micah spoke up with a sigh.

"Well, I have some samples of different types of wedding vows," Ioulia answered him. "You could use one of them, or use one as a base and tweak it to suit you and Elphaba."

"Cool," Fiyero grinned.

Fiyero rejected the more traditional vows, wanting something more "interesting".

"So, no 'love, cherish and obey'?" Micah asked.

Boq snorted. "Can you really see Elphaba promising to 'obey' Fiyero?"

"No, she'd kill me if I tried that," Fiyero agreed immediately.

"Listen to this," Corin announced. "_Today I take you to be my husband/wife. Together we will create a home, becoming a part of one another. I vow to help create a life that we can cherish, inspiring your love for me and mine for you. I vow to be honest, caring and truthful, to love you as you are and not as I want you to be, and to grow old by your side as your love and best friend. _Yero, please tell me you're not going to say something like this? I would like to be able to perform your wedding without cracking a rib from trying not to laugh. And/or throw up."

"What's wrong with that?" Fiyero demanded. "It sounds nice. It's romantic."

"_Together we will create a home, becoming a part of one another. I vow to help create a life that we can cherish, inspiring your love for me and mine for you," _Corin repeated incredulously, making a face.

"Ok, so maybe it's a little sappy," Fiyero admitted. "But I could change that. Right, Ioulia?"

"Absolutely," she nodded. "You could do that. Or you could pick something simple and add to it."

"What do you mean?" Boq asked.

"Well, something like this: _I, (Name), choose you, (Name), to be my wife. In front of our friends and family gathered here I promise to love and cherish you throughout the good times and bad times. _And then you just create your own promises to one another. Like... 'I promise to try to remember to put my dirty clothes in the hamper and to replace the toilet paper roll when it's empty.' Or 'I promise to make you breakfast in bed every Sunday'... whatever you want."

"That's really cool," Fiyero said brightly.

"Yeah, that's sounds good," Micah agreed. "You can make it as personal as you want."

"I think I like either that idea, or making our own completely," Fiyero mused thoughtfully.

"One issue here," Boq spoke up. "If you write your own vows from scratch, either you're making Elphaba make up her own wedding vows on the spot; or you're writing them for her."

Fiyero grinned at the Munchkin. "Now _there's _an idea."

Boq paused. "Which one?"

"I'll just write Elphaba's vows for her," Fiyero said casually.

Micah sighed heavily. "You were doing _so _well at this wedding thing until the end," he told Fiyero solemnly.

"I think the wheels fell off the wagon when he thought letting Corin perform the ceremony was a good idea," Boq muttered to Micah in agreement.

"I don't know if Elphaba would appreciate you writing her own vows," Ioulia told Fiyero gently. "Think about that for a moment."

Fiyero paused thoughtfully and then nodded. "Yeah, ok," he agreed. "So, maybe we just do the other thing. Use the basic vows and... personalise them."

"Great idea," Ioulia smiled.

"Do you want some help with that, or do you want to work on them alone?" Boq asked.

"I've got this," Fiyero replied confidently.

He shut himself away to begin working on the vows, and Corin retreated to _his _room to finish what he referred to as "The Most Amazing Wedding Speech Ever... version 3.0."

"I feel better about Fiyero's vows than Corin's speech," Micah said thoughtfully, as he, Boq and Ioulia sat back in silence.

"Really?" Ioulia asked him.

"Yeah," Micah nodded. "I mean, Fiyero loves Elphaba and if even some of his choices have been... controversial, he wants her to have an amazing day. He's not going to screw up the vows."

"But Corin?" Boq pressed.

Micah sighed. "Who knows. As long as it doesn't have the words 'giving' or 'receiving' in it... we'll see how it goes, ok? I'll try and check it beforehand, but I can't make any promises."

**No blog post with this chapter, but make sure you go check it out to read about how I went out to dinner with some people from work for a colleague's birthday... and we ended up accidentally stealing someone else's birthday cake. I can't make this up, people. Although 4 of us ended up getting food poisoning, so... apparently karma counts for accidents too.**

**And today is my mum's birthday! She's 48 today. And also, welcome to February!**


	22. The Wedding Day

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**Wicked **_**or the concept of the show **_**Don't Tell the Bride. **_**Just FYI.**

**AN. So here we are... the wedding. **

**Chapter 22: The Wedding Day**

Elphaba and Fiyero found ways to keep themselves busy over the three days before their wedding. For Fiyero and the boys, that was much easier with last minute confirmations to make; collecting their suits; speeches and wedding vows to write; and a few last minute surprises Fiyero had for his future wife.

The first surprise knocked on the door of the apartment at eight o'clock in the morning. Kellye and Kasmira had spent the night at the apartment in order to spend the whole day with Elphaba and the girls; and all five women were asleep when the knock sounded.

Elphaba sleepily opened the door a moment later, and was surprised to find three men on the other side, with a large wheeled cart.

"Hello?" she said in confusion.

"Mrs Fiyero Tiggular?" the man in front greeted her.

Elphaba froze, and immediately blushed furiously, not sure how to respond. Technically, she wasn't... yet. Not for another seven hours anyway.

"Hi," she finally said, avoiding answering directly but letting them know that they were addressing the right person.

He bowed slightly. "We've brought you breakfast, Miss."

Elphaba frowned in confusion, about to protest they hadn't ordered breakfast and then rolled her eyes. _Fiyero._

"Come in," she ushered them in, and went to rouse the others.

"This is lovely," Kellye admired the spread as the men set it up.

"I don't know why I was surprised," Elphaba laughed slightly. "Who knows what else he has planned for today?"

At first, it didn't seem to be anything too surprising. At ten am, the hair and makeup stylists teams arrived, and immediately got to work on the bridesmaids, and Kasmira, as mother of the groom.

Galinda ran Elphaba a bubble bath, and Elphaba soaked in the warm water for, thinking about the day ahead. Being woken up by the door and then immediately eating breakfast meant she hadn't had a chance to think yet, until now.

It was her wedding day. In just three and a half hours, she would be at her wedding. The idea of seeing Fiyero again for the first time in three weeks filled her with happiness; and although in the past three weeks she had been worried about what Fiyero had planned, now that the day was here, Elphaba didn't think she cared. She just wanted to marry the man she loved.

The bathwater was slowly turning cold, but Elphaba remained in the tub, lost in thought. Then came a gentle tap on the door.

"Fabala? There's a package arrived for you. And the photographer's here."

"OK, I'm coming, Ness," she called back.

Somewhat reluctantly, Elphaba stepped out of the tub and dried off, putting her pyjamas and robe back on. She managed to quickly run a comb through her wet hair before stepping out of the bathroom.

Kasmira was getting her hair done, and Galinda was having her makeup applied. Nessa's hair was already styled, flowing down her back in curls and pinned back at the sides.

"Elphaba, this is Bryhan, the photographer," Nessa introduced the man she was talking to.

"Hello," Elphaba nodded, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious.

"Miss Elphaba, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said, kissing her hand lightly. "Now, we'll do some posed shots before you leave for the ceremony, and between the ceremony and the reception; but otherwise, just pretend I'm not here. I'm invisible, ok?"

Elphaba frowned slightly, but nodded. "OK, I'll try," she chuckled.

She looked back to her sister. "You said there was a package?"

"Here you are. It came just a few minutes ago," Kellye said, handing Elphaba the box.

Elphaba unwrapped it and opened the card that lay on top.

'_To my beautiful, amazing, wonderful bride-to-be, _[it read],

_Happy wedding day. I can't wait to see you in a few hours and I hope you love everything I've planned. _

_You've already got your something blue, but you can't get married without something old, something new and something borrowed. _

_Love you, Fae. _

_Yero.'_

Elphaba smiled, pushing a lock of wet hair behind her ear. "What has he done?" she asked no one in particular, lifting the lid of the box.

"What is it, Elphie?" Galinda called over.

"My something old, something new and something borrowed," Elphaba replied.

Galinda's eyes widened and she jumped up, dashing across the room. "Ooh, let's see!"

"Glin, your makeup," Elphaba reminded her.

"It can wait two minutes," Galinda said impatiently.

There were three small packages inside the box, each appropriately labelled NEW, OLD and BORROWED respectively.

Elphaba opened the NEW one first, and was pleasantly surprised as she lifted out a small, delicate pair of diamond teardrop earrings.

"Oh, they're pretty!" Nessa exclaimed happily.

"They are, aren't they?" Elphaba agreed.

"What's the something old?" Galinda asked, already eyeing the next package, which was the biggest of the three.

Elphaba chuckled as she opened it, and then her breath caught as she revealed a stunning and equally delicate diamond necklace.

"That was Fiyero's great-great-great grandmother's," Kasmira said softly, appearing behind Elphaba.

"She was the first royal in twelve generations at the time to be born from a marriage between a royal and a commoner, as opposed to a royal and a member of the nobility," the queen explained.

"This was designed for her wedding day, and it's been passed down through the years ever since. And now it's yours," she smiled at Elphaba.

A lump appeared in Elphaba's throat, and she couldn't say anything, as she wordlessly embraced the queen.

Finally, Elphaba opened her "Something Borrowed", and found a white, lacy garter inside.

"Wow," Galinda said in admiration. "That looks just like one I have in my hope chest..." Her cornflower blue eyes widened as realisation dawned.

"_No!"_

"Property of Galinda Upland," Elphaba read, finding a note inside the packaging.

Galinda gaped at the note. "_How did he do that?!" _

"You didn't know about this?" Elphaba asked her friend.

"No!" Galinda spluttered. "I mean, of _course _you can borrow it, Elphie, but... _how _did Fiyero get it?! It's in my hope chest in Gilikin! Well, it _was!"_

"So... apparently I'm going with something old, something new, something _stolen_ and something blue?" Elphaba laughed. "Do you think that's badluck?"

Nessa giggled. "Well, Galinda did just give you permission to borrow it, so maybe it counts," she suggested.

Galinda caught a glimpse of the time, and squawked. "Oh my Oz! Ok, I'll finish getting my makeup done, then Nessa you'll go. Elphie, get your hair started before it dries all... well, like that," she finished, wrinkling her nose at Elphaba's hair.

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

She sat patiently as her hair was dried and arranged into an elegant updo; and even refrained from making any comments or protests as her makeup was applied. Then she put on the necklace and earrings, and the fascinator was carefully inserted into her hair and arranged over her face.

While her makeup was being finished, Nessa and Galinda changed into their bridesmaids dresses. When they entered the living room, Elphaba looked up and eyed them warily.

"Who picked those?"

"We did," Galinda replied innocently.

Nessa giggled. "We picked the style. Fiyero chose the colour."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Of course he did. You both look wonderful," she added.

"Thank you," Galinda beamed. "How are you going?"

"I think I'm done," she said, and the makeup stylist nodded in confirmation.

"Ok, it's time for the dress!" Galinda positively squealed.

Elphaba let out a breath, and managed a smile. "OK."

The dress had been delivered to the apartment the day before, and was hanging up in Elphaba's room. Elphaba had found herself just starting at it the night before as she tried to go to sleep, still torn between wonder at Fiyero's ability to choose such an amazing dress, and an inability to believe that she was getting married the next day.

Galinda and Nessa whisked Elphaba into the bedroom, and Galinda carefully helped her into the dress. Then Nessa helped her sister balance so that Elphaba could put her shoes on.

Elphaba couldn't help but feel awkward as she emerged from the bedroom, aware of everyone in the room staring at her. It was so unnerving to have people staring at her when they weren't just staring at her verdigris.

"You look beautiful. Fiyero won't know what's hit him," Galinda beamed.

"He _has _seen the dress already, Glin," Elphaba laughed.

"But he hasn't seen _you _in the dress," Kasmira retorted with a warm smile. She hugged Elphaba tightly and kissed her cheek. "You look perfect, sweetheart."

"Thank you," she replied softly.

After what felt like an age, it was noon, and when there sounded a knock on the door, the girls knew that it would be their transportation to the ceremony. When Kellye opened the door, Elphaba and the girls were pleasantly surprised to see Hake greeting them.

"Miss Elphaba," he bowed. "I am here to deliver you all to the ceremony."

"Wait!" Galinda cried in a panic. "We don't have our flowers!"

"Maybe Fiyero forgot?" Nessa asked, looking worried.

Galinda glowered. "That would be just like him. When I get my hands on his brainless, royal neck, I'm going to-"

"I believe, Miss, that the flowers will be waiting for you at the venue," Hake interrupted Galinda's threat. "In order to keep them fresh for the ceremony."

"Thank you," Elphaba answered him. "Happy, Glin?"

Galinda looked suitably abashed. "Ok. Sorry," she apologised, looking to Kasmira and Elphaba.

"Shall we, then?" Nessa suggested.

Bryhan spoke up. "Let me grab a few shots first, ok?"

"We're also to wait for Governor Thropp," Hake spoke up. "Your father was told to meet us here at noon," he told Elphaba.

She nodded. "OK, sure."

When Frex arrived, Elphaba and Galinda were in the bathroom, where the blonde had insisted on applying a final coat of hairspray to Elphaba's hair.

"Elphaba?" Nessa called out. "Father's here! Time to leave!"

"Ok!" Elphaba called back.

She looked to Galinda. "I guess this is it."

Galinda beamed and squeezed her hands. "Let's go get you married."

Elphaba left first, so that Galinda could make sure the train on Elphaba's dress didn't catch on anything.

When he saw his eldest daughter, Frex seemed to startle for a moment in surprise.

"Doesn't Elphaba look beautiful, Father?" Nessa gushed in pride.

Elphaba blushed furiously. "Nessa," she scolded her sister slightly.

Her father had never really given her any real compliment, and she didn't expect it to be any different today.

"You look... lovely," Frex replied after a moment's pause.

"Thank you," Elphaba replied, not sure what else to say.

Finally, they left the apartment and saw the grand carriage waiting for them.

"Well, at least he didn't pick anything stupid," Galinda said in relief, and Elphaba laughed.

"How far is the journey?" she asked Hake.

"About two hours, Miss," the driver replied.

"Two hours!" Nessa exclaimed in surprise.

Galinda sighed. "He might have at least let us stay somewhere last night closer to the vineyard," she complained.

"It would have made more sense," Kasmira admitted.

Elphaba chuckled. "Well, let's just get going."

It was a long trip out from the City towards the _Bacchus_ _Gilikin Estate_, but the girls managed to pass the time. Frex sat there in silence mostly, unless Nessa or Kasmira spoke to him. The others tried to keep Elphaba distracted, who grew quieter the closer they got.

When they caught their first glimpse of the vineyard, Galinda and Nessa immediately drew in their breath.

"Wow. It's beautiful!" Nessa exclaimed in wonder.

"It really is," Galinda agreed.

Elphaba looked out the window, and saw the old stone building as they passed through the gates.

"Do you think that's where it is?"

"I'm not sure," Kasmira frowned, but the carriage didn't stop.

It carried them down the drive, and finally stopped by an empty grassy spot. When Hake opened the door, they could hear rushing water nearby.

"This is it?" Elphaba asked in bewilderment.

Kellye craned out the window. "I don't see anything..."

Hesitantly, they climbed out of the carriage. There was no sign of a wedding, until Kasmira caught sight of a green ribbon tied around a tree, and they spotted the path next to it.

"I'm assuming we go that way?" Galinda asked, looking around.

"Yes, you do."

They all turned at the new voice. There was a man standing there, dressed in a suit and holding a box.

"I'm the manager," he explained, introducing himself. "I have your flowers here."

From the box, he handed the girls there bouquets.

"Tulips," Elphaba said in surprise, taking them.

"Yellow, red and purple... it's a beautiful effect, isn't it?" Nessa commented, admiring the effect.

"Not what I expected," Galinda said thoughtfully. "But not a bad choice."

Elphaba lifted the bouquet to smell the blossoms, and found a small card tucked amongst the stems.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Kasmira asked her.

Elphaba shook her head, and showed the queen the card.

"For my princess. Follow the path and I'll see you soon. I love you."

Galinda beamed. "That's sweet! OK, let's go!"

Kasmira hugged Elphaba and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you after, sweetheart."

"Ok," Elphaba said in a small voice, suddenly overcome with nerves. "Thank you for everything," she said gratefully.

Kasmira smiled warmly. "You'll be fine," she added with a soft chuckle, squeezing her hands reassuringly.

"It's a ten minute ceremony, and then you'll be married and it's all over."

Elphaba nodded and let out a shaky breath. "Ten minutes. OK," she nodded.

"And I'm sure whatever Fiyero's planned, it'll all work out in the end," Kasmira continued. "Because even if he's picked something awful, it'll be something you two laugh about for the next fifty years."

Elphaba laughed. "Thank you," she said again, and with a final hug, Kasmira and Kellye headed off down the path.

"Are you ready, Fabala?" Nessa asked her sister gently.

Elphaba nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

Frex navigated Nessa's chair down the path, followed by Elphaba and Galinda, who helped her friend with the train.

At the end of the path, they met Boq, who grinned broadly at them.

"Hi! Nice to see you guys."

"Hi," Nessa laughed, smiling at him.

"Hey. Is my wedding through here?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes," he chuckled. "I'm glad you're here. Fiyero's been driving us nuts all day."

Elphaba laughed and blushed. "Shall we go then?"

The Munchkin nodded. "Yeah, hang on."

Boq disappeared around the corner briefly, and after a moment, the girls and Frex heard the familiar scratch of a needle on a gramophone, before they heard music begin.

"Is that...?" Nessa trailed off, recognising the song.

Elphaba and Galinda exchanged glances as they too recognised the song.

"What song is that?" Elphaba said uncertainly, frowning.

"_My Darling Clementine, _isn't it?" Galinda asked.

"That seems a really odd choice for a wedding," Nessa said.

Boq saw their quizzical looks, and coughed awkwardly. "Er... yeah. When we were planning the music, we didn't think about music for the ceremony... we only realised that when we got here this morning," he admitted. "Luckily, the manager had a record player, but the only record he had was... this. "

Galinda looked at him in horror, and Nessarose rolled her eyes, but Elphaba just laughed.

"Come on, let's go," she brushed it off.

Nessa was to go first, Boq pushing her chair. After hugging Elphaba tightly, she disappeared, leaving Galinda to fuss over Elphaba's dress and hair, making sure it was perfect.

"Glin, it's fine. Get walking," Elphaba ordered, swatting Galinda's hand away from her head.

Galinda smiled and nodded. "OK, ok. Good luck, Elphie. Count to ten and then follow me, remember?"

"Go!" was Elphaba's only reply.

Left alone with Frex, Elphaba wasn't sure if she should say anything. What did you say to your father right before you got married?

"You're happy?" he broke the silence, interrupting Elphaba's silent count.

She looked over at him. "Yes."

He nodded. "Shall we?"

She nodded, a faint smile. "Let's go."

He offered her his arm, and they began to walk forward. As they rounded the corner, Elphaba's eyes widened.

They had rounded the corner, and found themselves at the edge of a bridge. The wooden beams were draped in white ribbons, and white paper lanterns hung from the beams on the roof. There were yellow, red and purple flower petals on the ground to form an aisle between the wooden white chairs that had been placed on the bridge.

The guests were on their feet, looking her way; and she could see Galinda, Nessa, Boq, Micah and Corin standing there and smiling at her. And then she saw the only face she had wanted to see for three weeks.

Fiyero was at the other end of the bridge, looking very handsome and... _royal, _in his suit. And he was just beaming at her.

Elphaba was so caught up in moving towards the makeshift altar, drinking in the sight of Fiyero; that she was almost there before she realised that there was no one she didn't recognise at the front of the altar. And Corin was standing on Fiyero's other side, in the middle of the aisle.

It didn't take Elphaba long to realise why that was. But she really hoped she was wrong.

"Hi," Fiyero murmured with a brilliant grin when she was in earshot.

"Please tell me Corin isn't marrying us?" were her first words to him in three weeks.

Fiyero grinned. "I missed you too."

Elphaba couldn't help but chuckle as she and Frex reached the altar, and Frex released her arm so that she could step forward to face Fiyero.

"Really? _Corin?" _she asked sceptically.

"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised," Fiyero replied mysteriously. Then his gaze softened. "You look... gorgeous."

She blushed.

"I missed you," she replied quietly.

Fiyero smiled and took her hand that wasn't holding her bouquet, squeezing it gently.

There was a loud, fake cough and Elphaba and Fiyero looked over at Corin, standing before them with a raised eyebrow.

"Can we get started with the wedding ceremony now, or would you two like to continue this mushy catch up session?"

Fiyero rolled his eyes and gestured for his friend to continue.

Corin cleared his throat importantly. "You may all be seated," he addressed the guests and they took their seats.

Fiyero couldn't help but tense. He hadn't gotten to see Corin's final draft of his speech, so he had no idea what was about to be said. This could be good or bad.

From inside his suit jacket pocket, he withdrew a sheet of paper, unfolded it and began to read.

"Good morning, dearly beloved," he began in a grave voice.

Despite the fact it was afternoon, Fiyero decided to let that slide and that they were off to a good start.

"We are gathered here today, To watch two people we know make a big mistake-"

Elphaba's eyebrows rose higher than Fiyero had ever seen them. There was a loud murmur of indignation and surprise that rose from the crowd. Fiyero choked on an odd sound in his throat, and Micah groaned.

Corin blinked for a second, then looked at his piece of paper in his hands and cringed.

"Oops. Sorry! Sorry! That's..." he chuckled awkwardly and held up the paper. "This is an old draft. It was... that was going to be a joke... they're song lyrics... I, um... sorry, Elphaba," he apologised, as she just stared him down silently.

Corin crumpled up the paper and threw it over his shoulder, reaching in to his pockets to find the _right _piece of paper. As he was fumbling, Elphaba turned her head to look at Fiyero, her eyebrows still raised pointedly. Fiyero cleared his throat and determinedly tried to avoid her gaze.

"I am so dead," he muttered to Micah.

"You think?" Elphaba retorted.

"Let's start again, shall we?" Corin said with forced brightness in his voice, holding another, hopefully more appropriate, sheet of paper in his hand.

"Dearly beloved," he said, and Fiyero tensed apprehensively. "Today we have come together to celebrate the marriage of Elphaba and Fiyero."

Fiyero let out a breath. That was a much better start.

"I've known Fiyero for a long time," Corin continued. "And although I've only known Elphaba for a short time, you don't have to know Elphaba and Fiyero as a couple long to know that they are... perfect together."

He smiled at both of them, which even Elphaba couldn't help but return slightly.

"I wanted to make this speech perfect, which clearly I've already screwed up," he added and there was faint laughter.

"But I think... I hope... what I have to say is still perfect, because it fits Elphaba and Fiyero as a couple. I'd like to read you all something."

Corin took a breath, glancing at the couple before him briefly.

"_I've seen walls that could never be broken come tumbling down. I've heard the voice of love calling without making a sound. That's how love works, that's how love moves, like a river running through you. Sometimes it lifts you as high as Heaven, it consumes you that's a given. Sometimes it's a whisper, sometimes it's a storm, sometimes it reaches forever, with its everlasting arm. _

Elphaba and Fiyero share a love that is... a whisper _and_ a storm. That reaches forever, that is... all consuming, and all-changing. I won't go into the specifics... mostly because I wasn't there and there's a lot I don't know. But I know, even from a distance, how much Fiyero has changed since Elphaba came into his life. And believe me when I say, it's all for the better."

Fiyero rolled his eyes, but couldn't really deny that he was right.

"OK, so... I think it's time for the vows," Corin announced. "Who's going first?" he asked Elphaba and Fiyero.

Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged a glance.

"I will," Elphaba finally said.

"Cool," Corin nodded and handed Elphaba a piece of paper. "Fiyero wrote the vows," he explained to her.

Elphaba arched an eyebrow. "_Really?"_

"Don't say it like _that_," Fiyero complained and she smirked.

Elphaba unfolded the paper, handed her bouquet to Galinda and faced Fiyero. She skimmed the paper, rolled her eyes, then screwed it up and threw it over her shoulder.

"Hey!" Fiyero protested.

"I'm not promising to make you breakfast in bed every weekend," she replied sternly and he grinned amidst the laughter that followed.

"I figured it was worth a try."

Elphaba rolled her eyes again. The thing was, now she had to think of something to say. Her throat seemed tight, and she could feel everyone's eyes on her.

"I don't know what to say," she admitted softly.

Fiyero gently squeezed her hands. "Just talk to me. Forget everything else," he murmured to her.

Elphaba nodded, and focused on him as she thought. And suddenly, it didn't seem that hard to find the words.

"Everything good in my life started the moment I met you," she said. "Before you, I didn't have friends. My life was full of... dreams and hopes that I was sure would never come true. Before you came to Shiz, I was alone," she said simply. "And I didn't expect that to ever change."

"Somehow, you managed to get the two things I've protected the most my entire life. My trust, and my heart. And somehow... it got to the point where I couldn't see my life without you, and I'm still not really sure how it happened," she admitted.

"You are... nothing I deserve and everything I never thought I'd have. Sometimes I think you know me better than I know myself," she smiled slightly, and Fiyero chuckled.

"And I love you for that. Even when you're driving me crazy by being overprotective or spending ridiculous amounts of money on things I don't need... I love you for all of that. And if I'm going to promise anything today, it's that... I promise to try and not complain or protest the way you love me. Because I know that's what it means, I'm just... still not used to it, I guess. It is probably never going to stop surprising me that you love me. But I love you because you never stop trying to make me get used to it."

Fiyero grinned. "Never," he promised under his breath so only she could hear it.

"I love you, more than I ever thought possible. And I'm so happy I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

Fiyero beamed, and gently lifted her hands to his mouth and kissed the back of them softly.

Then he drew his own sheet of paper out of his pocket. He hesitated, then put it back. Elphaba frowned slightly in puzzlement.

"Nothing I wrote seems good enough now," he explained, tightening his grasp on her hands. "I spent _days_ working on these vows, and now... it doesn't seem good enough. These past three weeks have been... harder than I thought. And I knew they were going to be hard. Turns out I can't go any longer than a few days without having contact with you. Which means I am... a million times thankful that after today, I don't have to spend another minute away from you for the rest of our lives.

The vows I wrote were all about our past, and everything I want for our future, and how much I love you. And then I saw you, walking towards me... and all I could think of was how beautiful and amazing you are; and how much it sucks that there _are_ no words to tell you how much I love you.

I worked so hard to get close to you. I've worked harder to get to know you than I've worked at anything in my life. Because one day, I got a glimpse of something. And that one moment told me that it was worth all the effort. So, I got to know this amazing, beautiful, strong, brilliant girl, and with every day I fall more and more in love with her. So getting to spend the rest of my life with you is absolutely worth all the effort.

Fae, I am so grateful that you let me in, that you let me know you, and let me love you. Because I know it wasn't easy. And I'm grateful for every day I have you in my life. Your trust, your respect and your love... I don't take any of it for granted," he said solemnly.

"Not for a moment. And I promise, that every day, I am going to continue to earn it. I promise to make it my job to make you smile every day, to wipe away your tears, to hold you even when you don't think you need to be held; and to let you know every day that you are loved, cherished and adored, and to make sure you always know that you are the most important person in my life. I love you, Fae."

There was silence for a long moment, and finally Elphaba and Fiyero broke eye contact and turned to Corin.

Corin was suspiciously red-eyed and seemed to be having trouble speaking.

"I, um... er..."

He cleared his throat and tried again. "I- I... sorry. Excuse me, I seem to have something in my eye. Um, Elphaba. Do you take Fiyero as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, honour him, but _not _obey him- someone was very clear about that- and to cherish him and these vows made today until... forever, I guess, because I was told there should be no mention of death. So, do you?"

Elphaba looked torn between amusement and trying not to roll her eyes again.

"I do," she said.

Corin looked over at Fiyero and cocked his head. "Yero? You up for it?" he asked, as though he was suggesting they go out for a hamburger or something nonchalant.

"Am I _up _for it?" Fiyero repeated in disbelief.

Corin sighed heavily. "Do you take Elphaba as your lawfully wedded wife? I'm _not_ repeating the rest of it," he said.

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "I do," he replied.

"Excellent. Can I have the rings?"

Micah handed Corin a small box, and Corin opened it, handing one ring to Elphaba and one to Fiyero.

"Elphaba, repeat after me," Corin said, and then squinted at his paper.

Elphaba raised her eyebrow expectantly in the long pause that followed

"Corin, you have to say something for me to repeat it," she reminded him.

"I can't read my writing," he hissed to her.

"Well, make something up!" Fiyero muttered back.

Corin nodded. "Ok, ok. Um, 'I give you this ring to wear with love and joy'."

He paused, and gestured Elphaba to repeat his words.

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy," she said obediently.

"As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you," Corin continued, and Elphaba followed suit.

"I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore."

Elphaba smiled softly. "I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore," she said solemnly, holding Fiyero's gaze as she slid the ring onto his finger.

Fiyero didn't wait for Corin to say anything before he spoke. "I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore."

Just before he slid the band on her finger, he tilted it up so she could see the engraving inside.

"Today's promise and every day," he added in a murmur as it slid over her knuckle.

Elphaba looked up at him, and Fiyero saw they were glistening with tears.

"By the power vested in me... thanks to Clover at the Emerald City Courthouse... I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Corin declared with a broad grin.

Fiyero beamed, and eagerly pulled Elphaba into his arms, dipping his head to kiss her softly.

"Oz, I am never letting you out of my sight again," he murmured, breaking apart but keeping a firm grasp on his wife. His _wife. _Oz, that sounded amazing.

"Please don't mean tell me you mean that literally," she chuckled.

"I haven't decided yet."

Elphaba laughed. "I missed you so much."

"Me too."

"You really thought letting Corin perform the ceremony was a bright idea? _Corin?" _she demanded.

Fiyero cringed slightly. "Yeah, well... at the time..."

"Guys, I'm still in earshot," Corin broke into their conversation.

He was ignored as Fiyero kissed his wife again.

**AN. Both songs mentioned are on my blog. **


	23. The Wedding Reception

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**Wicked **_**or the concept of the show **_**Don't Tell the Bride. **_**Just FYI.**

**AN. Sorry! I meant to post this when I got up this morning, but I was running late and didn't have time. I'm glad you all liked the wedding! And I had two offers of people wanting to marry Corin! Haha.**

**Chapter 23: The Wedding Reception**

"So, how'd I do?"

Elphaba smiled softly. The guests had finally gone onto the Osiris Ballroom, leaving the bridal party with Bryhan for photos. Elphaba and Fiyero were looking over the river, hands linked.

"Well, aside from letting Corin perform the ceremony, forgetting to arrange music for the ceremony, letting Corin perform the ceremony, trying to write my vows, and letting _Corin _perform the ceremony... I am pleasantly surprised," she said with a grin.

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Am I ever going to live this down?"

"No," she replied instantly.

"He didn't do _that _bad... the whole time..." Fiyero tried to defend his friend.

Elphaba laughed. "That is true. Some parts were... perfect," she admitted.

Fiyero slowly smiled. "Well, that's true. The bit where I got to see you for the first time in three weeks, and you look incredibly beautiful... that was perfect."

He kissed her softly, and Elphaba chuckled. "I'm not sure how to take that compliment when you picked my dress," she replied.

"You say 'thank you', and then you kiss your husband," he informed her.

She grinned. "Well, thank you," she said quietly, and tilted up her head to kiss him.

Once Bryhan announced he had all the photos he needed, Elphaba turned to Fiyero.

"So, what exactly have you got planned for the reception?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" he said mysteriously.

"Yeah, I will, in about ten minutes," she smirked. "Great comeback, sweetheart."

When they entered the ballroom, the guests applauding as they made their way up to the main table at the front of the room; Elphaba looked around, taking it all in. The room was decorated with more white ribbons and more tulips, which were the centrepieces of each table.

_The Swing Kings _were set up before the dance floor in the middle of the room, already playing.

"Is that the cake?!" she asked, stopping in her tracks.

Fiyero followed her gaze and saw the masterpiece of a cake over in a corner, complete with the green bride and groom at the top of the staircase.

"What do you think?" he asked her, somewhat nervously.

"It's beautiful," she said honestly. "Didi's?"

He grinned and nodded. "Yeah."

"Chocolate?"

"Of course," he replied and tugged on her hand to keep her walking.

When they reached their table, Elphaba saw the Scrabble pieces that formed each guests named, and she smiled.

"They look so cool!" Galinda exclaimed, picking hers up.

Fiyero looked pleased. "You like them?"

Elphaba nodded. "They're clever."

Her smile faded as she saw the small gumball machines by each plate.

"What in Oz's name?"

"What?" Fiyero asked innocently, and she rolled her eyes.

Boq leaned over to address Elphaba. "Sorry, El. We tried to talk him out of it."

"They're awesome!" Fiyero said defensively.

"If it makes you feel any better," Micah said, turning to Elphaba. "He came up with a really great idea that I think you'll love."

"What?" Elphaba asked warily.

Micah reached over and picked up a blank photo frame that was before him on the table, and he handed it to her.

"Every guest has one. To write messages or quotes on them, and you guys can put wedding photos in them," he explained.

Elphaba looked to Fiyero in surprise. "You thought of this?"

"Always the tone of surprise," Fiyero complained. "_Yes, _I thought of it. I remembered those photo frames Glin gave you the end of our first year of Shiz. You like those."

A small smile played around her mouth. "I do like them," she agreed.

"I think it's a totally swankified idea," Galinda cried enthusiastically. "They'll look fantastic!"

Of course, what the boys were really excited about was the food being served; although Corin was still slightly bitter that there was no tilapia on the menu.

When the entrees were served, Fiyero was generous and let Elphaba try a bit of each and decide which dish she wanted. She chose the mushroom, which left Fiyero with the bruschetta. Not that he minded.

Of course, when it came to the main course, there was no need for that. It didn't even need to be said that Elphaba would take the chicken, and Fiyero the steak.

Fiyero had asked Boq to act as emcee for the night, so when he got the signal, Boq rose to his feet.

"Um, hi everyone. We're going to get started with the speeches. Don't worry, there's not many. We don't want to keep you from the amazing surprise dessert that's been planned for tonight. First of all, I'd like to call upon the Best Man, Micah Forsyth. Micah?"

Micah grinned and clasped the Munchkin on the shoulder as he passed him.

"Thanks, Boq. Hello, everyone. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Micah Forsyth and I'm the Best Man. I've known Fiyero since we were... five or six, I guess. Practically forever. And I am so honoured to be able to speak at his wedding today.

The first we knew of Elphaba was a few months after he started at Shiz, before they were actually dating. He'd sort of mentioned her before, but suddenly she was mentioned in practically every other sentence. Corin and I used to keep a tally of how many times he mentioned her, and I think the record was, what Corin? Twenty two?"

"Twenty-six," Corin called out.

Micah chuckled. "Twenty six, right. So, here was this girl mentioned frequently, and more telling, Fiyero had been at Shiz for a few months and there hadn't been any rumours or speculation of him being kicked out, or any kind of trouble. So, we all knew something was up. And let me stress, they weren't even _dating _yet.

That happened in the March, and by the time Fiyero came home for the summer, we knew that it was serious. The way that Fiyero got this _look _on his face, just from talking about her. It was something I'd never seen before on Fiyero; and something I've rarely seen at all. We finally got to meet the mysterious Elphaba at Lurlinemas, when Fiyero brought her back to the Vinkus; and it was obvious that one day, we'd be here- at their wedding.

Elphaba and Fiyero have... such a rare thing. They complement each so well, and they love each other unconditionally. Although I haven't gotten to see them as a couple for that long, I consider myself extremely fortunate that I get to watch them continue to grow as a couple for the rest of their lives.

I also, on behalf of the boys and I, feel that we probably owe the girls... and the entire female gender an apology," he added with a slight laugh. "Three weeks ago, we were all pretty sure that planning a wedding was an easy task that girls exaggerated and over dramatised. And I think we can all agree now, that a wedding... well, it's a lot of work. And it's not as easy as you think. So, girls... you were right."

"Hell yeah," Galinda grinned and held up her hand for Elphaba and Nessa to high-five.

Nessa giggled and returned the high five shyly, whilst Elphaba gaped at her best friend.

"Where did _that _come from?!" she asked in disbelief.

Galinda seemed surprised herself. "The satisfaction of being right?" she guessed. "Wow. That was weird."

Micah was wrapping up. "Elphaba, Fiyero, you guys are great together. And I wish you a lifetime of happiness together. To Elphaba and Fiyero!"

"Elphaba and Fiyero!" the guests chorused, raising their glasses.

Galinda, as the Maid of Honour, was next and she already looked as though she was about to cry as she got to her feet.

"Elphie and I have been best friends for about three years, the same time that Fiyero came to Shiz. And in that time, I've watched both Elphaba and Fiyero grow so much as people, because of each other and the... amazing, incredible love that they share.

Elphie, I know how hard it's been for you to let your guard down and let other people get close to you. And when we first met Fiyero, he wasn't exactly the image for a long-term committed romantic relationship. But here we are... at their wedding. And I am so thrillified to be able to speak today.

You guys... are my inspiration. My hope. The way you two love each other, and the way you do it unconditionally. You accept each other as you are, but you're still willing to make compromises for the other person. I just hope that one day, I can find the kind of love that we all see when we look at you two."

Fiyero beamed at Elphaba and squeezed her hand tightly, as Elphaba blushed under his gaze.

"Elphaba and Fiyero have this amazing connection," Galinda told the guests. "They have entire conversations without speaking; and they just... get one another. And they'd do anything to make each other happy, no matter the sacrifices on their own part that it requires. Because in the end, they just want the other to be happy. And that is why their love is so inspiring.

Elphie, Fiyero... I am so happy for you guys," she said through a choked voice. "I love you both so much, and I am so happy that you found each other. Elphie, you may not believe in The One, but that's ok, because I believe enough for both of us. And I believe... I _know, _that you and Fiyero are soul mates. And you're going to have an amazing and happy life together."

Galinda smiled softly at her best friend. "I've always said that you two are the couple that's supposed to make it. To get their happy ending. And I can't wait to watch you live that. To happy endings!" she raised her glass.

Galinda hugged both Elphaba and Fiyero tightly before resuming her seat.

"Are you ok?" Elphaba asked her best friend, noting the blonde seemed to be having trouble keeping her tears at bay.

Galinda smiled brightly. "I'm fine," she giggled.

Boq addressed the crowd. "So, now we're going to cut the cake, and then dessert will be served... unless the bride or groom want to say something?" he looked to Elphaba and Fiyero.

Elphaba immediately shook her head, and Fiyero grinned.

"I would normally, but I really want to eat this cake," he replied and the guests laughed.

Boq grinned in agreement. "OK, then."

Fiyero helped Elphaba up and over to the masterpiece of a cake.

"It looks too nice to cut," Elphaba admitted, admiring it again.

"I know," Fiyero agreed. "But if we don't cut it, we can't eat it," he pointed out.

Elphaba laughed. "How is it, you're the most practical when it comes to food?" she said to him.

Fiyero shrugged innocently.

They cut the cake, although Elphaba still felt bad about it, and made sure Bryhan had plenty of photos of it beforehand.

The boys were very gleeful when the make your own sundae bar was wheeled out, complete with ten different flavours of ice cream and every topping you could think of. When the girls saw it, Elphaba turned to Fiyero in exasperation.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"That depends. What do you think it is?" Fiyero asked innocently.

Off her pointed look, he grinned and shrugged. "OK, yeah it is."

"How old are you?" was her only reply.

Fiyero scoffed. "Please, like there's an age limit on ice cream. Really, Fae."

Elphaba and Galinda chose cake over sundaes for dessert, whilst the boys made their sundaes. Nessa chose cake too, but then Boq turned up with a sundae he had made with all her favourite toppings and flavours; and the younger Thropp couldn't say no to that.

The sundaes seemed to be a big hit with the guests, and Elphaba couldn't refuse when Fiyero beseeched her to share his sundae with him.

"It's good, huh?" he nudged her playfully in the side.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I still think you're an idiot," she told him, taking a bite of mint chocolate chip ice cream with chocolate sauce.

He grinned. "I know, but you love me anyway," he said cheerfully, kissing her happily.

Elphaba smiled and chuckled.

"I think it's time to start the dancing," Boq informed them a few minutes later. "Are you guys ready?"

Elphaba made a face. "Do we have to?"

"Yes," Fiyero and Galinda replied in unison.

"Come on, Fae," Fiyero whined. "I got this awesome band and I spent ages picking the perfect song for our first dance!"

"Ok, ok," Elphaba relented with a sigh.

Boq signalled to the main singer of _The Swing Kings, _who called for the crowd's attention.

"Excuse me, everyone. I'd like to invite Elphaba and Fiyero to the dance floor for their first dance."

The guests applauded and once again, Fiyero helped his bride to her feet and led her to the dance floor.

"Just relax," he whispered to her. "It's two minutes, Fae. You'll be fine."

"You say that now," she muttered, and he chuckled.

The band began to play, and it took a few bars for Elphaba to place the tune. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"_Let me call you sweetheart?"_

Fiyero grinned. "What else?"

He began to lead them in a simple waltz, and whilst trying not to look at anyone in the crowd or trip on her feet, Elphaba couldn't help but think back to early on in her and Fiyero's relationship.

_Elphaba barely glanced up from her homework as her boyfriend of just a month let himself into her and Galinda's dorm room._

"_What's up, babe?" he greeted her, plopping himself on her bed._

"_No," Elphaba retorted, not looking up._

_Fiyero paused. "'No', what?" he frowned, bewildered. "Is that code for 'I'm working, go away'?"_

"_It's code for 'if you ever call me _babe_ again, I'm going to cause you immense pain'," she replied._

_Fiyero considered that. "OK. Noted. So... what can I call you?"_

"_What's wrong with my name?" she asked, looking up and turning on her desk chair to face him._

"_Well, that's not very special," Fiyero complained._

"_You already call me 'Fae', I've let that slide," she pointed out._

_Fiyero waved a dismissive hand. "That doesn't count. We weren't dating then." Then he grinned slyly. "Besides, you don't mind 'Fae', so don't pretend otherwise."_

_Elphaba rolled her eyes, but didn't argue. _

"_What about 'dear'? Am I allowed to call you 'dear'?" Fiyero asked, sitting up._

"_What are we, fifty?" _

"_Love?"_

"_Oh, sorry, we're eighty, obviously."_

_Fiyero sighed. "Cupcake?" he tried half-heartedly._

_Elphaba had only begun to glower at him before he relented. "Yeah, ok."_

"_It's not that important, is it?" Elphaba asked him._

_Fiyero considered that. Every other girl he'd ever been with had been fine with being referred to as 'babe' or 'baby'; which had admittedly come in handy in certain situations. For example, if he couldn't quite remember her name._

_But for some reason, with Elphaba, it seemed important that he have some kind of term of endearment for her, other than "Fae" or the occasional affectionate "green girl"._

"_Don't worry, I'll find the right name," he reassured her._

"_Oh good, because I was concerned," she replied sarcastically. _

_For the next few days, Fiyero tried out various names for Elphaba, slipping them into conversation and seeing how they worked. _

_Elphaba flatly rejected "doll", "cutie", "pet" and "angel". When he suggested "beautiful", she didn't talk to him for three hours, until he promised not to use it. Fiyero had kind of thought that one was perfect, but he knew with Elphaba that this was an ongoing battle that he might not ever win. _

"_What about "goddess"?"_

"_Do you _have _a death wish?!" Elphaba demanded in reply. _

_Fiyero sighed in frustration. "Fae, I'm pretty sure you're making this more difficult than it should be."_

"_Well, maybe you should just give up the idea," Elphaba said tiredly._

_They were out for coffee between classes, and Fiyero was debating whether or not to get a piece of pie. _

"_Hey, they've got a new one! Honey-sweetened apple pie... hey, what about honey-pie?" he suggested, looking up from the menu._

_She looked at him over the top of her cappuccino._

"_What about just "honey"?" he amended, reading her look correctly._

_Elphaba considered that thoughtfully, although her nose was still wrinkled slightly. _

"_Or sweetheart?" Fiyero continued, hopeful that she hadn't immediately shot his suggestion down. "Although my mom calls everyone sweetheart..." he added as an afterthought. _

"_I guess... if you _have _to... compared to everything else that's been suggested so far... they aren't _horrendible," _she finally said._

_Fiyero grinned. "'Honey' and 'sweetheart' it is," he declared happily._

"_Wait, why do you need two?" she protested. "Just... 'honey' is fine, ok? At least that only shortens to 'hon'. 'Sweetheart' with you will inevitably end to 'sweetie' and I'm not having that. And don't argue, because you shorten _everything," _she said pointedly._

"_I like to have options. Maybe I'd like to alternate," Fiyero replied dignifiedly, ignoring her final sentence. _

_Elphaba rolled her eyes._

"_Come on, let me have both," he pleaded with her._

"_If I don't, are you going to go on about it?"_

"_Until the day I die," Fiyero vowed, nodding solemnly. _

_Elphaba sighed heavily. "_Fine. _But if you ever call me 'sweetie', I am going to slap you," she warned him._

_Fiyero grinned. "Deal."_

_Elphaba checked the time and finished her cappuccino hastily. "Come on, we've got ten minutes until class. We'd better go."_

"_Sure thing, sweetheart."_

_Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I should have seen that coming," she muttered, picking up her bag._

"Let me call you sweetheart, I'm in love with you," _Fiyero began to sing._

_Elphaba froze, the blood rushing to her face as all eyes in the cafe turned to them._

"_Will you shut up?" she hissed._

_Fiyero kept singing. "_Let me hear you whisper that you love me too."

_Elphaba was sure she had never been so mortified in her life. Everyone was staring at them, and despite her urgent whispers, Fiyero kept singing._

"Keep the love-light glowing in your eyes so true. Let me call you "Sweetheart," I'm in love with you!"

_The cafe patrons and workers applauded and as Elphaba stalked out in embarrassment, Fiyero rose to his feet and gave a little bow before following her._

_She didn't talk to him for six hours. Fiyero still thought it was totally worth it._

The next thing Elphaba knew, the song was over, and the guests were applauding.

"Wasn't that bad, was it?" Fiyero smiled.

Elphaba chuckled, and smiled back at him. "Not that bad," she grinned.

Fiyero had wisely decided against the traditional father-daughter dance, which Elphaba was entirely thankful for. Instead, the door was opened to the guests, and Ibrahim immediately asked for the hand of his new daughter-in-law.

"May I have this dance?"

Elphaba couldn't help but smile as she accepted his hand.

She danced with Micah next, then Corin and then Boq, before Fiyero eagerly claimed his wife again.

"OK, I think I've officially danced more than I have in my entire life tonight," she said tiredly. "Is there anything else we have to do before we go?"

Fiyero feigned offense. "Um, excuse me, Mrs Tiggular, I think you're forgetting one very important and necessary part."

She blinked and looked surprised. "Wow."

"What?"

Elphaba laughed slightly and shook her head. "Nothing. Just... my first Mrs Tiggular. I wasn't expecting it, it feels a little surreal," she explained lightly.

Fiyero grinned broadly. "What about 'Your Highness'?"

She grimaced. "Oh, Oz no. _That _is going to take a bit longer to get used to."

"You mean it takes longer than six hours to get used to becoming royalty?" Fiyero asked in mock surprise, dipping her. "Shocking."

Elphaba laughed. "So, what's this oh-so-important detail I've forgotten?"

"We, my sweetheart, my darling wife, my beautiful bride-"

"Get on with it," she rolled her eyes.

"You have to throw your bouquet," he reminded her. "And I have a certain item on your person it is my solemn duty as the groom to remove and throw."

Elphaba blushed furiously at the reminder of the garter currently placed on her thigh.

"Right. Well, when are we doing this?"

Fiyero thought about that. "I don't know," he admitted. "Let's find out. Where's Boq?"

When located, Boq agreed it was time, and spoke to the band.

Elphaba retrieved her bouquet, as all the eligible girls moved to the middle of the dance floor, Galinda right at the front, pulling Nessa along with her.

The bandleader helped Elphaba onto the stage, and feeling foolish, Elphaba turned so that her back was to the group of women. Eager to get it over with, she wasted no time in throwing it over her shoulder and heard all the cries and exclamations of the girls as they scrambled to catch it.

Turning to see who the victor was, Elphaba laughed to see a stunned looking Nessa holding the bunch of tulips in her hands, as Galinda bounced on her toes giddily and the other girls' reactions ranged from disappointment to dismay.

"Nessa's the next to be married!" Galinda trilled excitedly.

Nessa still seemed surprised. "Yes, I can see that happening in the near future," she said sarcastically.

Boq grinned. "You said that exactly like Elphaba."

"I'm so proud," Elphaba beamed, hugging her sister tightly. "Of the sarcasm. Not the catching the bouquet thing."

"I'm shocked about that," Galinda muttered.

"Is it time for the garter toss yet?" Corin piped up.

"Give us one minute," Galinda ordered, and dragged Elphaba away.

"Hey! Glin, my arm is _actually_ attached to the rest of my body here," Elphaba protested as she was dragged to the bathroom.

She was met with Galinda dangling a scrap of lace before her face. "Put this on," she ordered.

Elphaba blinked. "What is it?"

"It's a garter," Galinda replied, as though it were obvious.

"Galinda, I'm already wearing a garter," Elphaba reminded her. "And where did you get this anyway?"

"I _know _you're wearing a garter. _My _garter. Which I am planning when _I _get married... eventually, which I can't do if whoever catches it has kept it. So, you put _this _one on, and I'll have mine back. OK?"

"But where did you get _this _one from?" Elphaba asked again.

"I bought it for you," Galinda admitted. "I didn't trust Fiyero not to remember one."

Elphaba laughed. "You didn't trust Fiyero to remember something that involves him getting something off my upper leg?"

Galinda thought about that for a moment. "OK, you have a point," she admitted.

The girls switched garters and then returned to the ballroom, where Fiyero was waiting beside an empty chair in the middle of the dance floor, trying and failing to hide his beaming grin.

"You could look less smug about this, you know," Elphaba greeted him.

"I really don't think I could," he grinned back.

She sat down on the chair he gestured to, and eyed him carefully as he got down on his knees before her.

"Don't be an idiot about this, just get it over and done with," she ordered him.

Fiyero pouted. "Well, you're no fun," he complained.

"Hi, have you not met me? I'm your wife, you married me about eight hours ago. I'm pretty much known for not being fun."

Fiyero leaned over and kissed her softly. "I know. That's why I love you. And it was eight hours, sixteen minutes and twenty-four seconds ago that I married you, Mrs Tiggular."

Elphaba laughed. "Not that you're counting," she teased.

"I plan to count every second," Fiyero promised her.

"I bet that'll last long," she rolled her eyes.

"Can we get a move on please?!" Corin called impatiently.

Fiyero chuckled, and slipped his hands under her dress and gently grasped her ankle. As his hand moved up her leg and grazed the back of her knee, Elphaba jumped slightly as it tickled, and her leg moved, as a reflex.

Fiyero grinned wickedly at her. "I'll remember that later," he said in a low voice, his eyes sparkling as he backtracked and moved his hand back down slightly to graze the spot again and make her jump again.

"I am going to kick you in the stomach," Elphaba promised him, blushing furiously.

He laughed quietly, and moved up until he found the garter, and then he slid it carefully off her leg, resisting the urge to graze the back of her knee once more. He knew Elphaba probably would kick him in the stomach, and he had other plans for his wedding night.

He threw the garter into the crowd of waiting single men, where it was shot perfectly into Micah's hands.

"Can we go now?" Elphaba asked Fiyero, and he grinned.

"Absolutely, Mrs Tiggular."

Neither Elphaba or Fiyero were changing before leaving the reception... because Fiyero and the boys hadn't thought of that. The wedding guests formed a circle on the dance floor so that Elphaba and Fiyero could bid each of them farewell, and thank them for coming.

Micah and Boq were going to group all the wedding presents and the frames from the guests and deliver them safely back to the Vinkus after they all went home. It was more emotional than Elphaba had expected, it only just hit her in this moment that she wasn't sure when she'd next see Nessa or Galinda next. After the honeymoon, she and Fiyero would be going back to the Vinkus to settle into their new home and begin their royal duties.

Elphaba and Fiyero both said a special thank you to Kellye and Ioulia, who promised to send them a copy of the magazine when the article was published.

"I was talking to Ibrahim and Kasmira," Frex said when Elphaba found herself face to face with her father.

"They've invited us to the Vinkus for Lurlinemas."

Elphaba couldn't stop her face from lighting up. "You'll come, won't you?"

Frex seemed surprised by her eagerness and hesitated briefly. "I said we would," he finally replied and Elphaba nodded.

"Good."

Frex nodded briefly, and Elphaba moved on.

When she came to Boq, she spoke to him urgently. "You'll take care of Nessa for me, won't you?" she asked anxiously.

Boq smiled reassuringly. "Of course I will. Don't worry, El. She'll be fine."

Elphaba smiled faintly. "Thanks, Boq. For everything."

She spoke to Ibrahim and Kasmira, and Micah and Corin. When she found herself facing Galinda, the first thing she noticed was that the blonde was once again trying desperately not to cry.

"Glin, don't," Elphaba said weakly.

"I'm going to miss you _so _much," Galinda said croakily, her voice breaking.

Elphaba immediately reached out and hugged her tightly.

"You can come visit," she said immediately. "Any time. You know that, right?"

Galinda nodded, sobbing quietly.

"I love you, Elphie."

"I love you too," she replied with a soft smile. "I mean it, Glin. Come visit anytime."

The blonde smiled tearily. "I'll take you up on that. I expect to be a godmother, _really _soon. You hear me, Elphaba Tiggular?"

"But no pressure or anything," Elphaba replied sarcastically, and the girls exchanged a smile.

There was no real question that Fiyero had won the bet fair and square.

With a heavy heart, Elphaba turned to her sister. She and Nessa had rarely been apart their entire lives, and for never longer than a few weeks. And now they would be living on opposite sides of Oz.

Swallowing hard, Elphaba knelt down so that she was level with her sister.

"Will you be okay?" she asked.

Nessa managed a smile. "I'll be ok," she answered.

Elphaba wasn't reassured. "You're coming for Lurlinemas, it's all arranged," she said. "And we'll write... heaps. And Boq's going to check on you, and-"

"Fabala," Nessa cut her off gently. "I'll be fine," she promised, sounding firmer this time. "You just... enjoy being married. Don't worry about me so much."

Elphaba smiled faintly. "That's never going to happen."

Hugging her sister tightly, Elphaba whispered in her ear. "I love you, Nessie. If you need me for _anything, _write me okay? Promise?"

"I promise," Nessa replied shakily. "I love you too."

"Fae?" Fiyero interrupted a moment later, his tone gentle. "We've got to go, hon."

Elphaba reluctantly released Nessa and let Fiyero help her to her feet. "OK," she said.

She felt like she was about to cry, and suddenly didn't want to leave.

"Ok, can someone distract me, please?" she asked.

"Ooh, I know!" Corin cried. He leaned over and whispered something in Elphaba's ear.

Elphaba looked confused, which quickly turned into an expression of shock as she turned to Fiyero.

"You spent _how _much on the food?!"

Fiyero glared at Corin, who laughed.

**AN. **_**Let me call you sweetheart **_**is a gorgeous song. You can YouTube it yourself or just (as usual) go to my blog!**

**ONE CHAPTER LEFT!**


	24. The Article

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**Wicked **_**or the concept of the show **_**Don't Tell the Bride. **_**Just FYI.**

**AN. Make that 3 offers to marry Corin, haha. And I'm glad you all liked the final flashback! And the bit with the garter. Ch 23 kinda wrote itself, which is always interesting, you never know where the characters will take you!**

**Chapter 24: The Article**

"Yo, Fae! Mail's here!" Fiyero called out through the bathroom door.

There was a long pause, followed by a flush and running water, before Elphaba emerged, looking irritated.

"Yero, you and Galinda _have _to learn that mail is not interesting enough to interrupt someone when they're in the bathroom."

"What is interesting enough to interrupt someone when they're in the bathroom?" Fiyero asked in interest.

"A fire. That's pretty much it," his wife retorted. "Got it?"

He grinned. "Got it."

"And what's with the 'yo'?" Elphaba complained.

Fiyero just chuckled, not answering her.

Two weeks into married life, and the Vinkus was still adjusting to the news that the heir to the throne was married. Ibrahim and Kasmira had released a statement when they returned to the Vinkus after the wedding, whilst Elphaba and Fiyero had been secluded in Chorimall Irr on their honeymoon.

_Their Royal Majesties King Ibrahim and Queen Kasmira Tiggular are thrillified to announce that on Saturday, August 28, their son and heir to the Vinkun throne, His Royal Highness Prince Fiyero, married his fiancée, Elphaba Thropp in a private ceremony in the Emerald City. _

_The ceremony was held at the Bacchus Gilikin Estate and attended only by close family and friends._

_The King and Queen could not be happier to welcome Elphaba as their daughter-in-law; and are pleased to welcome Munchkinland Governor Frexspar Thropp and Elphaba's sister, Miss Nessarose Thropp into their family._

_The royal family asks that you give the newlyweds their privacy as they spend their honeymoon at Chorimall Irr. Elphaba shall henceforth be addressed as Her Royal Highness, Princess Elphaba Melena Tiggular._

_Full details of the wedding can be found in the October edition of __**Modern Ozian Weddings, **__on sale in three weeks._

The news had caused quite the stir amongst the Vinkus, but the reaction was mostly positive, although shocked. There was also a great interest in the final part of the statement with the reference to _Modern Ozian Weddings_, from what they could tell.

And judging by the large envelope that had turned up in today's mail, Fiyero was guessing the advanced issue they had been promised had just arrived, a week before the magazine hit stores.

Fiyero was excited to see the finished article. Kellye and Ioulia had come out to the Vinkus to meet Elphaba and Fiyero at the site where he had proposed to take a few pictures; and Ioulia had promised it was almost finished.

"One last thing," Kellye had spoken up hesitantly. "Elphaba, would you mind if the article made mention of your skin? I mean, the context... it's not offensive... or it's not trying to be, but..."

Elphaba cut her off, laughing slightly. "I really doubt any mention of my skin you're going to make will be anything too horrendible. And it definishly can't be anything I haven't heard before. I'd probably judge your journalistic integrity if you didn't," she said lightly.

Kellye didn't seem to know what to say. "Well... ok then," she finally replied.

Fiyero waved the manila envelope in Elphaba's face.

"Do you want to see if this is what I think it is?"

She smiled slightly. "You are so lucky I know what you're talking about."

He grinned. "I know."

They sat together on their bed and Fiyero eagerly opened the envelope. Sure enough, a shiny new issue of _Modern Ozian Weddings _slid out onto the bed. The cover shot was the formal full-length portrait of Elphaba and Fiyero, both looking at the camera with smiles, Elphaba holding her bouquet before her.

It was one of the posed shots Bryhan had taken; but she was somehow still surprised to see it, let alone on the cover of a magazine.

"Before we read this, let's pray."

Elphaba looked to Fiyero in confusion and surprise. "Let's _pray?! _Since when are you religious? And what exactly are we praying for?"

Fiyero looked at her solemnly. "That this is the last bridal magazine I will ever have to read."

Elphaba laughed.

"I'm with you on that."

Opening the cover, the first thing they found was Carleeh's editor column. Elphaba began to read it aloud.

"_When we created our most recent competition, the chance to have your wedding paid for- and planned completely by the groom; we wondered how many couples (and men) would be brave enough to sign up. We were thrillified and surprised when amidst all the entries, we received a letter from none other than the formerly scandalacious Vinkun Prince, Fiyero Tiggular and his fiancée, Elphaba Thropp._

_Recently engaged themselves, apparently the competition had ignited as much debate amongst the couple and their circle of friends as it had amongst our staff here at __**MOW. **__Not wanting to deprive an ordinary couple of their special day, Elphaba and Fiyero made a proposal we were only too excited to accept. _

_Elphaba and Fiyero worked with two of our staff writers, Kellye Pearce and Ioulia Schafer. They followed all the guidelines and rules set forth by the competition (although one half of the couple seemed to have trouble with the 'absolutely no contact until the wedding day' rule). Turn to page 216 to read all about Elphaba and Fiyero's special day._

_On page 63, you can find the wedding of our competition winners, Eowyn and Rip Fountain. Our warmest congratulotions from all of us here at __**MOW **__to both couples._

_Also this month, 10 tips for choosing the right flowers for your wedding; how to choose the best wedding dress style for your body type; and a special insight into the ever increasingly popular trend of inventive and custom wedding invitations._

_Happy reading!_

_Carleeh."_

"Which of us had trouble with the no contact rule?" Fiyero asked innocently.

Elphaba rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, I wonder," she said sarcastically.

"Excuse me for missing you," he grumbled.

She thrust the magazine at his chest. "Page 216, Tiggular. Go."

Fiyero obediently turned to the article. "Aw, look. '_Love of a lifetime'_... good headline."

"Keep reading," Elphaba prodded.

"No fair! The article is way longer than an editor's column," Fiyero protested.

Elphaba just looked at him, until he sighed and cleared his throat dramatically.

"_Love of a lifetime: One of the most unconventional and intimate royal weddings in the history of Oz; with one of the most romantic and purest love stories at its heart. __**Modern Ozian Weddings **__was there for the wedding of Prince Fiyero Tiggular and the love of his life, Elphaba Thropp."_

He stopped reading and looked up at Elphaba in confusion. "Unconventional? That sounds like a bad thing."

Elphaba snorted. "Yero, we got married after about two months of being engaged; in a wedding you planned in three weeks, on your own; and that no one knew about. As far as royal weddings go, it's pretty unconventional."

Fiyero frowned. "Oh, right. Touché," he said sheepishly, and continued to read.

"_At first glance, they may seem like an unlikely couple. He was the party boy prince, renowned for being kicked out of a long list of schools and leaving an even longer string of broken hearts all over Oz- _stop laughing, Elphaba. _She was the studious Governor's daughter from Munchkinland, ostracised and alienated for the unusual green hue of her skin. _Seriously, Fae, stop laughing!"

"Sorry," Elphaba replied, trying to keep a straight face. "Continue."

"_But you only have to be in the room with Elphaba and Fiyero for a few moments to see the genuine and deep love and connection they share. Fiyero's eyes never stray from Elphaba for long; the girl he affectionately refers to as "his green girl", that is when he's not calling her "Fae", a nickname no one is entirely sure where it originated from._

_Elphaba is less affectionate, which her best friend and maid of honour Galinda Upland [of the Upper Uplands] says is a deep-rooted habit of self-protection. But even still, there is a light in her eyes that she can't quite hide."_

Fiyero nudged her, grinning broadly. "Hey, Fae. You have a light in your eyes."

"Hmm, I wouldn't get too excited. It's probably just the sun," Elphaba said, her eyes scanning the article.

"Here, you read. I'm done."

"You read _two _paragraphs!" Elphaba protested.

"My throat hurts," Fiyero whined. "And I know how it ends."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and continued to read the article silently.

"It's well-written," she said. "It has the interview we did at the beginning... every bit of the three weeks... Corin suggested a _nude art class _for my hen's night?!"

Fiyero nodded. "Aren't you lucky you have me?"

"I have so much love for Micah and Boq right now..." Elphaba said, reading over all the ideas Fiyero and Corin had made that had been shot down. "An _elephant_, really?"

"Hey, that would have been _awesome!" _Fiyero retorted in defence. "But Boq said they poop a lot."

"Yeah, _that's _the only thing wrong with that idea," she replied sarcastically.

She kept reading, until she got to the wedding day. After a few minutes, Fiyero looked over and saw a soft smile on Elphaba's face.

"What is it?" he asked, leaning over.

She pointed silently to a paragraph, and Fiyero took it from her to read it better.

"_Elphaba and Fiyero both readily admit that being with each other has changed them. They both laugh that they had been told five years ago that they would be married, and Elphaba would be a princess; they both would called you insane. But both for different reasons._

_For Elphaba, the reason seems rather simple. "I'm green," she points out, something which is hardly unnoticeable but the more you get to know her, the more you do find yourself forgetting that simple fact. "Until I went to Shiz and met Galinda, I never had a friend. I'm used to people not wanting to come within five feet of me in case having green skin in contagious. The idea of being in a relationship and getting married was ludicrous."_

_She then admits, "I was... I guess in some ways I still am... used to being alone. It's only in the past few years I've learned to trust people and let them in. I learned early on it was easier not to get close to people... it keeps you from getting hurt."_

_When this question is asked of Fiyero, his answer is more sheepish._

"_I was kind of an idiot before I met Fae... and for a little bit after," he chuckles. "For a long time, I didn't want to accept any responsibility. Of being the future king, and all that. And I've always known part of that was marriage and a family; but I never wanted it. Until I met Fae. When I fell in love with her, I... I got it. I finally got what all the fuss was about, I guess."_

Fiyero looked at Elphaba. "And this made you smile? Why? It's nothing you didn't already know," he pointed out.

"Maybe I was smiling at your claim that you're no longer an idiot," she teased.

Fiyero grinned. "Well, I'm less of an idiot. Happy?"

"This looks great," Elphaba said, looking at all the photos that were with the article, both candid and posed.

"This is my favourite," Fiyero said softly, pointing to one.

It was a candid shot, taken at the reception. Elphaba and Fiyero were sharing the sundae, spoons in hand. Fiyero was grinning and leaning in close to her, as Elphaba looked at him with an expression somewhere between amusement and exasperation, but a soft smile on her face.

"Why this one?" Elphaba laughed.

"I don't know," he admitted. "It just... it seems very us. Don't you think?"

Elphaba studied the photo again and had to agree.

"We should go show this to your parents," she suggested. "They'll want to see it."

"Yeah, ok," Fiyero agreed.

As they left the room, Fiyero slipped an arm around her waist. "So, now that we've read the article and you know everything that happened in the three weeks... do you admit that I won the bet?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Haven't I already agreed that you won? Despite certain flaws in the wedding plans?"

"Yeah, but I like hearing it," Fiyero grinned happily.

She sighed. "Yes, you won. Ok? Satisfied now?"

"Yes."

He hesitated for a moment. "So, that means..."

Elphaba supressed a smile. She had been wondering how long it would be before Fiyero brought up the conditions of the bet.

"A baby," she nodded.

Fiyero was still beating around the bush. "So..."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and turned to him, just down the hall from Ibrahim and Kasmira's study.

"So that means it's on you now," she said brightly, keeping her face straight. "I can only do so much, it's up to you and your boys now, isn't it?"

And then with a gentle tap of his cheek, Elphaba entered the study, leaving her husband gaping speechlessly at nothing in the hall, finally letting her smirk cross her face.

**The End**

**AN. And we've come to the end. Before anyone asks, no there will be no sequel to this story. My goal is to have my next big story (**_**The Right Thing to Do) **_**up by May (for my birthday), but we'll see how it goes. Life as a teacher... **

**Thank you all for reading this! I just thought it was something light and a bit of fun, and as always, I was stunned by the overwhelming response to it. And good luck to all authors who have stories nominated in the Wicked Awards!**


End file.
